Slayers Ring, aventure en Terre du Milieu
by Darketernal
Summary: Chapitre 6 finalement posté.
1. prologue

Le seigneur des anneaux contre les Slayers  
  
Prologue : Vidéo et repas chinois, les gâteaux horoscopes ne sont pas  
sensés faire çà !  
  
Bordeaux, un appartement dans le centre. Tel est le point de départ de notre histoire. C'est là que la destinée d'un groupe de jeunes gens sera changé irrémédiablement ; où la magie et le merveilleux deviendra partie intégrante de leurs vies. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver, après tout, ce genre de chose n'a pas sa place dans un univers où la magie n'est rien d'autre que rêves et illusions. Mais nos protagonistes ne sont pas comme tout le monde.  
  
Malgré leur âge adulte, une partie de leurs rêves d'enfant ne sont pas mort et continue de vivre sous la forme de leur hobby. Ce sont des amateurs de dessin-animés et d'heroïc-fantasy. Ce jour là, notre sympathique groupe avait décidé de passer ensemble la soirée à discuter et à regarder leurs épisodes préférés de la série Slayers.  
  
Leur lieu de réunion, c'est-à-dire cet appartement, était la propriété de celui qui faisait office de meneur de cette petite bande de copain. Il avait eu l'idée de former ce club quand il était en seconde au lycée avec trois de ces amis. Et malgré l'assaut du temps et de la maturité, son groupe avait non seulement survécu mais également prospéré. Il s'appelait Michel Guelrant. Il n'avait rien de particulier à dire sur lui. C'était un grand maigrichon avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus ; un étudiant en psychologie qui préparait sa thèse. Son appartement était le reflet de sa personne ; bien rangé, propre, clair et accueillant. La décoration révélait justement sa passion, les dragons. On trouvait ces créatures un peu partout, sous la forme de bibelot ou de gravures encadrées sur les murs. Que dire d'autre sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il s'adonnait à l'écriture pendant son temps libre, d'abord des fan-fictions puis des ?uvres originales. Les membres de son groupe étaient d'ailleurs d'un grand secours et lui permettaient d'améliorer ses écrits.  
  
Michel avait préparé son salon pour recevoir ses amis. Il avait fait de la place pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement et disposais sur sa table-basse toute sorte d'amuse-gueule sucré ou salé et des boissons diverses, alcoolisés ou non. Après avoir sorti ses packs de cassettes et les avoir disposées près du magnétoscope, la sonnette de sa porte se fit entendre. C'était trois de ces invités.  
  
Céline Velmaux, rousse, yeux verts ; avec une volonté de fer et un tempérament de feu. Elle était étudiante en Astrophysique et ceinture noire de karaté. Elle aimait l'action et les histoires avec de grands déploiements de puissance magique. Elle était accompagnée par sa meilleure amie, Sylvie Bruyère qui était aussi volontaire que Céline mais un peu plus calme et posée. Elle avait des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs et une peau pâle. Elle était en cinquièmes années de médecine et hésitait encore sur quelle spécialité choisir. Enfin, chargé des paquets contenant leur repas du soir, venait le cousin de Sylvie, Xavier. Xav pour ses intimes, étudiait le journalisme et avait une passion pour les diverses mythologies. C'était une véritable encyclopédie sur le sujet. Il était d'un caractère cordial mais aussi très taquin.  
  
Michel fit rentrer et accueillit chaleureusement ses invités, embrassant Céline et Sylvie sur la joue et serrant la main de Xavier après l'avoir débarrassé du repas chinois. En hôte attentif, il les invita à aller s'installer au salon pendant qu'il allait ranger le repas dans le frigo. Les trois invités n'eurent pas à se faire prier et s'y mirent à l'aise piochant dans les amuse-gueule. Lorsque Michel revint, il leur proposa, en attendant l'arrivée des autres, de jeter un coup d'?il sur sa dernière nouvelle. De bonne grâce, les trois compagnons acceptèrent d'y jeter un coup d'?il.  
  
C'était un roman policier dont le principal protagoniste était détective privé et magicien et enquêtait sur une affaire qui échappait à l'entendement de la police de par sa nature paranormale. Au fil de l'intrigue, il plongeait avec un inspecteur de police sceptique dans le monde de l'occulte pour découvrir les sombres complots que tissaient les puissances infernales de ce monde. Le sujet enthousiasma Xavier et Sylvie mais laissa Céline un peu sceptique car la magie était ici peu ostentatoire. Après avoir survolé le premier chapitre, les trois critiques constatèrent que leur ami n'avait toujours pas réussi à complètement expurger son style de ses principaux défauts.  
  
« Tu sais Mic, fit Xavier en se pinçant l'arête nasale, j'ai déjà  
lu des annuaires moins soporifiques.   
  
Allez Xav ! Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais, déclara Céline d'un ton enjoué. Je te l'accorde, les phrases sont un peu longues et alambiquées et le développement de la psychologie des personnages un peu trop poussé. Mais il y a de bonnes idées.  
  
Vous savez les gars, dit Michel d'un air déprimé, c'est fou ce que vous êtes encourageant.  
  
Tu as tendance à te focaliser un peu trop sur les détailles, fit Sylvie en souriant gentiment, essaie de rester simple. On se perd un peu sinon.  
  
Merci pour vos conseils. Je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais sans vous pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.  
  
Et bien, répondit Céline, tu serais l'arisé des éditeurs. En parlant de ces gars là, tu as reçu une réponse pour ton roman.  
  
Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Remarquez, ce genre de chose demande du temps. Ils finiront bien par m'écrire  
  
J'espère que tu seras édité Mic, fit Sylvie, après tout le travail que tu as fourni.  
  
Moi aussi, ajouta Xavier, on s'est tellement embêter à te relire. Cà serait dommage d'avoir perdu notre temps pour un refus à peine poli »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Pierre Delcanesse et de sa jeune s?ur Emilie. Tous deux avaient les cheveux bouclés et des yeux noisette. Pierre étudiait l'histoire et avait un talent réel pour le dessin ; d'ailleurs, certains des dragons accrochés aux murs étaient son ?uvre. Emilie, quant à elle, étudiait le droit commercial et jouait du violon. Le frère et la s?ur rejoignirent leurs amis et se mirent à l'aise prenant part eux aussi à la discussion sur la qualité des écrits de Michel.  
  
La sonnette de l'entrée annonça enfin le dernier membre de leur groupes. Gabriel Tilberg fit son entrée apportant un gâteau pour le dessert. Il était le plus timide et le plus réservé de la bande ainsi que le plus jeune. C'était Emilie qui l'avait introduit dans leur cercle après l'avoir rencontré pendant une conférence donnée par un auteur connu. Ce jeune homme, malgré quelques tendances asociales, était un petit géni de l'informatique et risquait à plus ou moins long terme de devenir une des grands manitous de ce secteur et probablement effroyablement riche.  
  
Lorsque tous les invités furent installés confortablement, ils choisirent de commencer avec le premier épisode de la première saison.  
  
« C'est dommage que Philipe et Valentine n'aient pas peu venir, fit  
Sylvie tandis que Michel chargeait le magnétoscope.   
  
Ouais ! Fit Xavier. Il est témoin à un mariage et Valentine est sa cavalière.  
On aurait pu reporter la soirée, ajouta Emilie. Ce n'est pas juste de le faire sans eux.  
  
Ils nous ont demandés de quand même s'amuser sans eux, répondit Pierre. Ne t'inquiète pas ; on ferra une soirée Lodoss rien que pour eux. Tu sais comme ils adorent Lodoss.  
  
Le mot est faible. Ils en sont complètement gagas.  
  
Bon, fit Michel en appuyant sur le bouton de lecture, on commence. »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes, regardant leurs épisodes favoris et les commentant de temps à autres. Lorsque la faim se fit sentir, nos compères interrompirent la projection et allèrent réchauffer les plats chinois. Grâce au bienfaits de la technologie et de la restauration moderne, cela fut fait en quelques instant. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre, le roman de Michel, leurs petites misères, les ?uvres des auteurs majeurs d'heroïc-fantasy et bien d'autre chose. Après avoir terminé le dessert la conversation se porta sur la magie dans le seigneur des anneaux.  
  
« Il faut le reconnaître, fit Céline, ce bouquin est excellant mais  
la magie est carrément absente. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est un anneau  
qui rend invisible et deux trois tours de passe-passe. Pas de sort  
incroyablement puissant ni de véritable système magique.  
  
Tu es un peu dure Céline, contra Xavier, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi ostentatoire que dans Slayers, qu'elle est forcément inexistante. Le roman est écrit suivant le point de vue d'un profane en magie. Et lorsque Gandalf raconte ses aventures, il reste à ce niveau pour qu'on le comprenne. Imagine s'il était rentré dans les détails sur la manière dont Sarouman l'avait capturé. Les autres personnages se seraient effondrés face à ce cours avancé de magie.  
  
Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée qu'ils sont quand même un peu légers dans ce domaine. Projeter sa voix comme l'a fait Gandalf dans le volume deux est à la porté de n'importe quel ventriloque. Quant à son miracle sur le roi Théoden, ce n'est guère plus que du bon sens. De la Têthaulogie comme dirait Mémé Ciredutemps.  
  
Tu perds de vue la trame de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas la magie qui est importante mais la quête qui est entreprise et le comportement des personnages lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à l'abyme et aux différentes épreuves.  
  
Il faut reconnaître que Gandalf utilisant le Dragon Slayer contre le Balrog, aurait vraiment été cool, commenta Sylvie.  
  
Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait çà, fit Pierre. La communauté se trouvait dans la Moria. Une explosion de plusieurs mégatonnes aurait provoqué un éboulement qui les aurait enterrés sous des tonnes de roche. Même Lina n'est pas assez dingue pour risquer çà.  
  
La.La magie dans Slayer est à la porté de presque tout le monde, nota Gabriel doucement. Il y a dans chaque village des boutiques où l'on vend toute sorte d'objets magiques et dans les grandes villes des guildes puissantes de sorciers. Tandis qu'en Terre du milieu, c'est un savoir jalousement gardé, détenu par un petit groupe.  
  
Tu veux dire que la magie dans l'univers de Tolkien est élitiste ? Demanda Michel.  
  
En.En quelque sorte, répondit Gabriel. Les magiciens, aussi bien bons que mauvais, sont taillés sur le même model. Le vieil homme ou l'être ancien porteur de secrets oubliés ou dépassant l'entendement du commun des mortels.  
  
Ce n'est pas une mauvaise observation, ajouta Xavier en se caressant le menton entre l'indexe et le pouce, toutes les créatures fortement empreintes par la magie ont quelque chose de distant et de condescendant vis à vis du commun des mortels. Je parle notamment des Elfes. On les dirait hors du temps comme s'ils n'étaient plus concernés par ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
  
Il faut tout de même dire, rétorqua Michel, que la présence des Elfes en Terre du Milieu pendant la guerre de l'anneau n'est plus que marginale. Elle se résume seulement qu'à quelques royaumes que l'on pourrait compter sur les doigts d'une main. Ils sont partis pour l'Ouest et risquent de ne jamais revenir. Vu que tôt ou tard ils plieront bagages, ils ne doivent pas voir la nécessité de s'impliquer comme pour la Dernière Alliance.  
  
C'est quand même un peu sévère ce que tu dis Mic, dit Emilie. S'ils sont si peu nombreux, ils doivent concentrer leurs forces pour tenir leurs derniers avant postes et faire confiance à Gandalf et à Aragorn pour sauver la situation.  
  
Mais d'un point de vue pratique, fit Céline d'un ton acerbe, il se contente de leur donner qu'une aide marginale et de les laisser se dépatouiller dans leurs problèmes. De jolis discours et des conseils avisés, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre la main à la patte et de combattre Sauron et sa magie avec leurs propres pouvoirs, il n'y a plus personne.  
  
Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, reprit Pierre, mais je trouve que dans ces trois livres, on ne voit jamais la puissance de Sauron. On voit son armée et les esprits servant mais on ne voit pas le principal vilain s'impliquer et utiliser ses pouvoirs contre ses ennemis.  
  
C'est justement pour çà qu'il doit récupérer son anneau, répondit Xavier. Quand il l'a créé, il y a investi la plus grande part de ces pouvoirs. Il ne peut pas directement influencer le monde extérieur tant qu'il ne l'aura pas recouvré. En attendant, il est forcé de joué au magicien d'Oz.  
  
Voilà ! S'exclama Céline, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Ce sont tous de magiciens d'Oz qui ont parfois des trucs pas trop ringards.  
  
Toujours aussi abrupte dans tes jugements, remarqua Xav nonchalamment. Quelqu'un veut un biscuit horoscope ? »  
  
Chacun se fit passer un gâteau horoscope et le dépiautèrent pour en extraire la prédiction. Ils reçurent l'habituelle série de prophétie bidon. Mais ils les accueillirent avec bonne humeur et humour.  
  
« Vous savez les gars ? Fit Céline en ouvrant son biscuit. Je souhaiterai vraiment montrer au magicien de la Terre du Milieu de quoi sont capable Lina Inverse et sa bande. »  
  
Elle déplia le message et le lut. L'incompréhension se peint alors sur son visage pour être finalement remplacé par un regard irrité fixé sur Xavier.  
  
« Encore une de tes plaisanteries à la mord-moi n?ud, je suppose ?  
  
Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en toute sincérité.  
  
C'est çà, rétorqua-t-elle aigrement, prend moi pour une idiote. J'adore çà.  
  
Quel est le problème Céline ? Demanda Michel.  
  
Vas-y Xavier ! Lit nous ce qui est écrit, ragea Céline en lui agitant la lanière de papier sous les yeux.  
  
Très bien, répondit-il en prenant le message. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. »  
  
Xavier Bruyère lut ce qui était écrit et comme pour Céline, il fut saisi de stupeur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xav ? Demanda Sylvie inquiète devant l'étonnement de son cousin.  
  
C'est écrit Accordé.  
  
Accordé ? Qu'est-ce qui est Accordé ? S'exclama Pierre. »  
  
Ce fut justement à ce moment là que l'univers décida de répondre à cette question. A la grande surprise de l'assemblée, les miettes du gâteau de Céline furent soulevées par une bourrasque et se mirent à tourner dans un tourbillon. Le souffle coupé, ils observèrent les miettes briller d'une lumière dorée et la tornade grandir et grandir. Quand le vent magique se fit plus violent, ils reprirent leurs esprits et tentèrent de s'échapper. Mais la tornade flamboyante avait déjà pris des proportions colossales. La pièce était maintenant inondée de lumière, les meubles, les amuse-gueule et les cassettes volées dans tous les sens. Le téléviseur et le magnétoscope étaient comme fous, montrant des scènes de la dernière cassette de la saison deux. Nos héros, pris dans ce maelström, s'accrochaient désespérément à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mais un à une il furent aspiré dans la tornade. Michel tenta de retenir Céline mais eux aussi durent admettre la défaite. Soudain, tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Michel furent éjectés des rayonnages un par un. Le dernier, une édition rare et précieuse du Seigneur des Anneaux fut suspendue dans les airs et fit face, grand- ouverte au phénomène. Le vent se calma, la tornade rapetissa et s'enfonça dans le livre qui tomba sur le sol. L'appartement si bien rangé était maintenant un champ de bataille et ne gardait plus aucune trace de ses occupants. La télévision et le magnétoscope reprirent leur calme et, avant de s'éteindre, affichèrent l'image de Lina Inverse, possédée par le Lord of Nightmare. 


	2. chapitre 1

Le seigneur des anneaux contre les Slayers  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Excursion touristique sur les Hauts des Galgals. Les Mazokus ont-ils droit à une réduction ?  
  
  
  
  
La première chose dont Xavier fut conscient, fut le drastique changement de son niveau de perception. Ses sens allaient bien au-delà du simple appareillage d'un être humain. Il pouvait dorénavant sentir l'univers qui l'entourait de manière atrocement vive, le morne décors qui l'entourait aurait rendu mal alaise beaucoup d'homme. L'herbe rase sous ses pieds, d'un vert pâle étiolé était détrempé et s'affaisser sous son poids. Le brouillard dense et humide frigorifiait la peau de son visage et transperçait ses vêtements. Seul un sinistre et pâle disque solaire mourant filtrait au travers de cette purée de pois. Ce paysage grâce à ses perceptions accrues n'était en rien sinistre pour lui, tout au contraire. Le ballet des molécules d'eau, la diffraction des photons, le fascinait. Le bruit sinistre et déchirant du vent était une douce musique, le frou-frou de l'herbe parcourut de quelques insectes engourdis par le froid battait la mesure. Les tertres funéraires dont on devinait les silhouettes dans la brume exhalaient l'atmosphère oppressante et macabre d'un antique champ de bataille ou bien d'un lieu imprégnait d'une tragédie millénaire se perpétuant à travers les âges, capturant les vivant dans une terrible toiles de souffrance et de malheur distillé par le passage des temps.  
  
" Voilà une scène qui aurait été du goût du Dynaste Grausherra. "  
  
Xavier cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas d'où cette remarque pouvait venir. En effet il savait qui était le Dynaste, mais il n'avait jamais auparavant eu une idée aussi précise sur ce personnage. Tout au plus, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des cinq seigneurs démons dans Slayers. Maintenant, ce nom évoquait en lui un être froid, calculateur, cruel, sans sens de l'humour, avec un penchant ennuyeux pour les débats philosophiques et les mathématiques. En d'autre terme, le raseur ultime.  
  
C'est alors qu'il constata la seconde chose étrange de sa situation, mis à part ses sens et ce décor. Cette atmosphère oppressante ne le gênait en rien, tout au contraire, elle lui procurait un sentiment de confort et d'aise fort similaire à celui que l'on pourrait ressentir assis dans un fauteuil douillé devant la cheminé, un livre à la main, un verre de vieux Cognac à proximité. Les ondes de souffrance et de désespoir l'emplissait d'une douce euphorie et l'enivraient comme un verre de vin sucré d'une vendange tardive.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? "  
  
C'est alors qu'il nota une nouvelle impossibilité, ces vêtements. Ils avaient changé et Xavier les reconnurent immédiatement. Des chaussures marron avec des chaussettes beiges claire qui lui tombaient sur les chevilles, un pantalon d'un noir profond, une chemise beige claire, une besace qu'il portait en bandoulière, une longue cape noir rattaché par une plaque argentée ornée de trois pierres précieuses rouge sang ainsi qu'un bâton noir orné d'un énorme rubis qu'il tenait dans sa main gantée de gris. Sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, il fit apparaître de nul part un miroir et s'y regarda longuement. Ce n'était pas le visage qui le saluait chaque matin lorsqu'il se rasait mais celui de l'être qui était associé à ces vêtements. Jeune, androgyne, dénué de toute imperfection, agréable à regarder, le visage de quelqu'un à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Le seul signe qui trahissait la vraie nature de cette personne était ses yeux. Ses yeux améthyste, inhumains avec des pupilles félines brillaient d'une lueur sinistre et malfaisante et semblaient pouvoir plonger au plus profond de l'âme des hommes pour leur arracher leurs secrets les plus intimes et les leur renvoyer méchamment en plein visage.   
  
" Ce n'est pas possible, je suis Xellos Métallium "  
  
Xellos Métallium, le prêtre farceur, le prêtre-général de Zellas Métallium, le seigneur des fauves. Xellos, son personnage favoris, le tueur de dragon, la peste qui adore compliquer la vie de Lina Inverse et de ses compagnons, qui les aidera ou bien les trahira suivant son intérêt ou les ordres qu'il a reçus mais toujours avec beaucoup d'humour et de panache.  
  
" Comment est-ce possible ? "  
  
Il lui revint à l'esprit ce qui s'était passé avant de se trouver dans cette situation. La soirée Slayers avec ses amis, le repas chinois, les gâteaux horoscopes, la discussion sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, le vœu de Céline.  
  
" Moi qui pensais que ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les manga, fit-il ironiquement. "  
  
Cette situation lui rappelait vraiment celle présenté dans l'un des manga favoris de sa cousine Sylvie, " Ho my goddess ". Sa première idée fut de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve mais cela était bien trop complexe pour en être un, au grand damne de son esprit cartésien. En effet, sa tête était pleine de connaissance et de souvenir appartenant au personnage qu'il incarnait. La conclusion pour aberrante qu'elle soit, était évidente. Il était Xellos Métallium et il avait également une petite idée d'où il se trouvait.  
  
Le train de ses pensés fut interrompu fort impoliment par une attaque provenant du plan astral. Enfin, attaque était un bien grand mot, il s'agissait plutôt d'un chatouillement comme une mouche qui se serait posé sur sa main. Des fils sombres et malveillants semblait vouloir emmailloter son corps astral et sonder le plus profond de son être. Xellos n'eut aucune difficulté à bloquer cet impudent sondage et briser ses liens.  
  
" Pathétique. "  
  
Le mazoku regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et sourit sinistrement lui donnant l'air démoniaque propre à sa race.  
  
" Si je suis Xellos, autant en profiter. "  
  
Ses traits réfléchis par le miroir se muèrent en un masque cordial et avenant avec une petite pointe d'espièglerie sympathique. Il rangea son miroir et traqua la chose qui avait essayé de le capturer.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Quelle impudence! Qui aurait cru qu'une épave dans ce genre s'en prendrait à un mazoku ! Enfin, je suppose que la vermine astrale n'a aucune idée de ce que je suis. "  
  
Cette créature était, faute d'un terme vraiment approprié, absolument pathétique. On ne pouvait pas, en toute bonne foi, considérer çà comme un fantôme ou un esprit, car çà n'en avait pas. Rien de plus qu'un disque rayé ruminant encore et toujours la souffrance et le désespoir de ceux qui sont mort ici. Alors que les revenants n'étaient que les mauvaises habitudes acquises par les vivants et qu'ils laissaient derrière eux lorsqu'ils passaient de l'autre côté, cette chose n'était que la souffrance qui imprégnait les lieux. Une souffrance si intense qu'elle avait acquis une forme d'existence propre. Cette souffrance ne pouvait survivre qu'en se nourrissant de la douleur et du désespoir des autres. Il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'un animal, un prédateur médiocre se situant bien bas sur l'échelle de l'évolution astrale.  
  
" Cà ne vaut même pas la peine de s'en débarrasser. Ce déchet est mort de faim. D'ici un siècle ou deux. Cà aura disparut complètement. "  
  
Il délaissa cette chose pour sonder le plan astral et fut stupéfait de ce qu'il y découvrit. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se trouvait à proximité en faisait vibrer la trame et plier les courants, les soumettant ainsi à son emprise. Xellos se téléporta près de cette perturbation massive et ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons.  
  
Quatre voyageurs, chacun montait sur un poney. A première vue, on aurait pu les prendre pour des enfants mais ce n'en était pas. Une petite taille, des cheveux bouclés, de grands pieds larges et velus, il n'y avait aucun doute possible c'était des Hobbits et pas les premiers venus, Frodon, Pérégrin, Merriadoc et Samsagace. Le porteur de l'anneau et sa petite bande s'engageaient sur le territoire de la créature qu'il identifiait maintenant comme étant un Galgal. L'être en question, alléchée par l'énergie psychique dont il pourrait se repaître, rampa sur l'onde du plan astral et étendit ses maléfices sur nos quatre voyageurs. Les files d'obscurité s'enroulèrent autour d'eux les soumettant petit à petit à son influence. Alors que le soleil se couchait et que la saccharine frayeur de ces quatre innocents s'amplifiait pour le plus grand plaisir de notre mazoku, le Galgal les poussa à se séparer. La suggestion était à la fois élémentaire et élégante. La créature augmentait leur nervosité, diminuait leur attention et créait de simple illusion pour les attirer. Les quatre Hobbits se perdirent de vue dans le brouillard et devinrent ainsi des proies faciles.   
  
Xellos, malgré le mépris qu'il ressentait envers cette chose, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la précision avec laquelle elle agissait. Pendant qu'elle s'emparait un à un des malheureux aventurier en herbe, le prêtre réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'allait sûrement pas rester les bras croisés à regarder les choses se déroulaient comme elles le devraient. Non il comptait bien mettre son grain de sel et causer le maximum de chaos. Pour cela, il devait rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ces idiots et gagner leur confiance et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que de leur sauver la vie. Lorsque vint le tour de Frodon qui n'avait pas autant été affecté par la créature grâce à l'anneau, le mazoku intervint et frappa le Galgal d'une onde mentale. La créature, sévèrement blessée mais pas suffisamment pour être incapacité, lâcha l'équivalent astral d'un gémissement de douleur et se retira dans son antre avec ses victimes. Le jeune hobbit, quant à lui, n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui s'était passé et du danger auquel il avait échappé.   
  
" Sam ! Cria-t-il. Pippin ! Merry ! Venez ! Pourquoi restez-vous en arrière? "  
  
Mais il ne reçut comme réponse que le silence oppressant des lieux. C'est ce moment que Xellos choisit d'entrer en scène. Le démon se téléporta prés de Frodon qui luttait contre la terreur et les piaffements de son poney nerveux.  
  
" BOOOOOO ! Cria le mazoku. "  
  
Le poney cabra, désarçonna son cavalier et s'enfuit. Le hobbit, terrorisé, l'imita et s'enfonça plus encore dans l'obscurité et le brouillard. Xellos rit doucement et se gorgea de cet effroi sucré et légèrement épicé comme un morceau de chocolat exotique.  
  
" Hilarant, fit-il entre deux gloussements. Mais n'exagérons tout de même pas. "  
  
De nouveau il se téléporta prés du jeune hobbit et se décida cette fois-ci pour une prise de contact plus traditionnelle.  
  
Frodon arrêta enfin sa course folle lorsqu'il arriva au sommet d'une colline. Il était fatigué, trempé de sueur et son corps était parcouru par des frissons glacials.  
  
" Où êtes-vous ? Cria-t-il lamentablement. "  
  
Le mazoku, invisible dans la brume, observa le hobbit et se décida à l'aborder.  
  
" Ohé ! Cria Xellos. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? "  
  
Frodon, soulagé d'entendre une voix humaine, se calma et tenta de percer le brouillard de son regard pour en localiser l'origine.  
  
" Pippin ! Merry ! Sam ! Est-ce vous? "  
  
Xellos d'une simple commande mentale, fit briller la pierre de son bâton et marcha vers le hobbit.  
  
Frodon vit apparaître une étincelle de lumière qui grossissait petit à petit révélant la silhouette du mazoku. Le jeune hobbit, un peu moins effrayer, étudia avec suspicion le voyageur. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien de particulier, mis à part l'attache qui retenait sa cape. Son visage révélé par la lumière était assez agréable avec une expression aimable. Il n'y avait que deux choses étranges de la part de cette personne, ses cheveux violet-sombre et le bâton noir qui émettait cette brillante lumière. Lorsqu'il fut à quelque pas, il scruta le hobbit quelques secondes avec ce sourire aimable et joyeux.  
  
" Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Frodon légèrement confus, ne sachant pas si cette personne était un Galgal ou non "  
  
" Personne en particulier. Je ne suis qu'un humble prêtre vagabond, totalement inoffensif. Je m'appelle Xellos Métallium.  
  
- Frodon Sa...Soucolline, se reprit-il. Que faites-vous là ?  
  
- Moi ? Bien je vaque à mes occupations. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demander ce que vous faites seul à courir comme çà en pleine nuit sur les Hauts des Galgals.   
  
- J'étais avec trois amis et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Savez-vous où ils sont ?  
  
- Certainement. Ils ont été emportés par un Galgal. Et vous auriez pu partager leur sort si je n'étais pas intervenu. "  
  
Frodon considéra un instant la réponse du prétendu prêtre qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un magicien qu'à un saint homme et surtout la manière détachée dont il parlait de l'enlèvement de ses amis. L'examinant de plus prés, il remarquait maintenant d'une part que le sourire de Xellos était un peu moqueur comme s'il riait d'une blague intérieure à ses dépends, d'autre part que le prêtre-vagabond avait gardé les yeux clos.  
  
" Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour eux si vous êtes capable de chasser cette créature ? ! "  
  
Xellos, devant l'accusation du jeune hobbit ne se départit pas de ce sourire dérangeant.  
  
" Oh! Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Bien ... "  
  
Le prêtre toujours souriant comme le chat ayant manger un canari, ramena son indexe devant sa bouche.  
  
" C'est un secret. "  
  
Le hobbit d'abord confus par cette réponse puis irrité devant le peu d'intérêt de la part de l'étranger se prépara à exprimer son désaccord devant cette attitude mais Xellos ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ouvrire la bouche. Pour peu que la rage et la confusion étaient succulentes pour le mazoku, il devait avant tout gagner sa confiance.  
  
" De toute manière je comptais me rendre dans l'antre de cette créature pour en débarrasser le monde. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? Comme çà vous pourrez sauver vos compagnons. "  
  
Frodon considéra un moment la proposition de Xellos. Etait-ce un piège ? Pourrait-il vraiment sauver ses amis avec l'aide de cet étrange personnage ?  
  
Le prêtre-général perdait quelque peu patience devant l'indécision du porteur de l'Anneau.  
  
" Frodon-san, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Quoi que vous décidiez, je dois reprendre ma route. Adieu et bonne nuit. "  
  
Le mazoku tourna les talons et s'éloigna, se fondant progressivement dans l'obscurité emportant avec lui sa lanterne magique. Frodon qui n'était pas particulièrement attiré par la perspective d'être seul dans la nuit noire et sans monture par-dessus le marché, courut et rejoignit le prêtre étrange qui avançait d'un pas rapide.  
  
" Ravi de voir que vous vous êtes décidé à venir Frodon-san.  
  
- Vous auriez pu m'attendre !  
  
- Oui j'aurais pu vous attendre mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le temps nous est compté. Plus le temps passe plus les traces laissées par le Galgal s'effacent.   
  
- Quelles traces ? Je ne vois absolument rien.  
  
- Et bien Frodon-san, c'est un secret. "  
  
Le jeune hobbit rougit de colère mais garda pour lui ses récriminations. Ils marchèrent pendant toute la nuit à un rythme soutenu. Pendant un temps Frodon tenta d'entamer la conversation avec Xellos mais le prêtre n'était jamais sérieux. Il le taquinait sans cesse, lui répondant quelque fois évasivement et souvent par cette ennuyeuse petite phrase :   
  
" Et bien Frodon-san, c'est un secret. "   
  
Le hobbit n'obtint au cours de leur marche qu'une seule réponse directe et cela concernait le suffixe " san " qu'il rattachait à son nom. Xellos lui répondit que dans sa langue c'était une formule de politesse. Quand il tenta de s'enquérir sur l'origine du prêtre, Xellos se contenta de lui répondre que bien des merveilles existant sur la terre et dans le ciel échappaient à l'entendement des hommes, qu'ils soient petits ou grands. Las de recevoir les coups de la langue acérée du mazoku, le hobbit garda le silence. Leur voyage se passa dans le calme et ne fut pas dérangé par des visiteurs indésirables du même acabit que les créatures qui hantaient ces lieux. Alors que l'aube se levait et dissipait la brume, les deux compères distinguèrent une colline et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent au pied, ils virent une entrée encadrée de pierres plates et blanches obstruée par un disque de pierre polie.  
  
" Nous-y voilà Frodon-san. "  
  
Le hobbit regarda cet encadrement avec curiosité.  
  
" Savez-vous ce que c'est ? "  
  
Xellos sortit de sa besace un livre de cuire marron et feuilleta les pages un moment.  
  
" D'après l'encyclopédie, il s'agit d'un Galgal. C'est un monument funéraire dédiait aux vaillants guerriers qui gardaient les frontières d'un puissant royaume aujourd'hui disparu. "  
  
" Je sais cela. Quelqu'un m'a déjà raconté cette histoire. "  
  
Le prêtre referma son livre et le rangea dans sa besace.  
  
" Je ne faisais que répondre à votre question Frodon-san. "  
  
Le mazoku s'avança devant l'entrée et tata la pierre.  
  
" Je crois que le propriétaire ne souhaite pas être dérangé Frodon-san. "  
  
Le hobbit se mit à côté de Xellos et examina à son tour l'obstacle qui se dressait entre eux et ses pauvres compagnons.  
  
" Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont là ? Demanda le porteur de l'anneau.  
  
- Aussi sûr qu'on peut l'être. Le galgal est là ainsi que vos petits camarades.  
  
- Comment va-t-on entrer ? La pierre qui bloque le passage est bien trop grosse pour être déplacé.  
  
- Frodon-san, fit Xellos du ton que l'on employait pour expliquer à un petit enfant les choses de la vie, ayez un peu la foi. Ne dit-on pas qu'elle peut déplacer les montagnes.  
  
- Cessez de vous moquer de moi, gronda le hobbit qui en avait assez de l'attitude du prêtre. Mais amis sont prisonnier de cette créature et sont sûrement en proie à ses maléfices en ce moment même. Ne pouvez-vous pas être sérieux un instant.  
  
- Vous devriez vous relaxer Frodon-san, si cela continue ainsi vous allez mourir d'un ulcère à l'estomac. De plus la situation n'est pas désespéré comme vous le croyez. Ce n'est tout au plus qu'un amusant contre temps. Prenez cette aventure comme une récréation.  
  
- Une récréation ! Mes amis sont...  
  
- Absolument pas en danger de mort. Ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt du galgal.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?  
  
- Et bien Frodon-san, c'est un secret.  
  
- Un secret ! Un secret ! Un secret ! N'avez-vous que ce mot à la bouche ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non mais si je vous réponds, vous allez vous fâcher. Pouvez-vous reculer s'il vous plait. Il grand temps de frapper à la porte de ce sinistre personnage.  
  
- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Xellos ? Vous croyez vraiment que le galgal va nous ouvrir si vous frappez poliment à sa porte.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que mes coups seraient polis. Reculez maintenant.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable Xellos, je me demande par quel miracle vous êtes encore en vie.  
  
- Merci du compliment Frodon-san, répondit le mazoku souriant. "  
  
Le jeune hobbit s'éloigna du prêtre et s'assit sur une pierre pour assister au spectacle. Frodon n'aimait pas Xellos, il ne supportait ni les taquineries, ni ce sourire ironique perpétuellement plaqué sur son visage et par-dessus tout cette phrase qui lui revenait sans cesse à la bouche.  
  
Le prêtre errant passa sa main sur le disque de pierre, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir.  
  
" Vous voulez de l'aide Xellos, lui lança le hobbit ironique. "  
  
Le mazoku se retourna toujours souriant.  
  
" Non merci Frodon-san. "  
  
Le prêtre revint à la pierre, ouvrit les yeux et sourit sinistrement.  
  
" Ce petit crétin a finalement des tripes. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il serait capable d'ironie. Dommage que sa colère et son hostilité soient aussi insipides. Par contre, sa terreur vaut vraiment le détour. Quel met de choix ! "  
  
Le mazoku se lécha les babines, un tic très humain qu'il lui venait sûrement de Xavier.  
  
" Donnons en lui pour son argent. De la vraie magie tape à l'œil. "  
  
" BEPHIS BRING, cria-t-il. "  
  
Le sort shamanique invoquant l'esprit de la terre, Bephis, entra en action. La pierre qui obstruait le passage se fendit et tomba en morceau. Frodon, saisi de stupeur faillit tomber par terre et Xellos se précipita à l'intérieur du tertre. Le prêtre, les deux mains tenant son bâton, en position d'attaque, les yeux grands ouverts, toisait la créature dont la substance se fanait au soleil. Le visage du mazoku était un masque de cruauté, son sourire prédateur et affamé, ses yeux durs et impitoyables.  
  
" Il faut savoir tirer sa révérence dans la vie et dans la mort. C'est aussi valable pour les déchets dans votre genre. "  
  
Xellos se jeta à la vitesse de l'éclair sur cette créature et la transperça de son bâton. Pour Frodon, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'entré, le galgal sembla se débattre et se dégonfler comme une vilaine baudruche. Mais le véritable combat avait lieu dans le plan astral. La forme réelle du mazoku, un cône de pures ténèbres sertie dans une gigantesque aura noire munie de tentacule sombres chacune terminées par un cône obscure, tranchait, tailladait et dévorait la toile d'obscurité comme une douce friandise. Le prêtre se gorgeait avec extase de cette souffrance distillée par les siècles comme d'une liqueur rare et inestimable. Quand tout fut dévoré même les amarres qui avaient rattaché le galgal à ce plan d'existence, Xellos reprit son masque cordial et chassa de ses traits sa nature démoniaque. Il avait senti la présence de Frodon, sa peur, son étonnement, son admiration devant ce fait d'arme.  
  
Le mazoku jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'intérieur du tertre et repéra immédiatement les trois hobbit plongés dans le coma. Ils avaient été revêtus de vêtement funéraire blancs, leurs fronts ornés d'un bandeau d'or, des chaînes à leur tailles, de nombreux anneaux à leurs doigts, une épée à leurs côtés, un bouclier à leurs pieds et une longue épée à nu en travers de leurs cous.  
  
" Je crois que vos amis sont là Frodon-san, fit le mazoku en les montrant du doigt nonchalamment. "  
  
Les paroles de Xellos avaient tiré le jeune hobbit de sa stupeur. Il se précipita aux côtés de ses amis craignant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il tenta en vain de les réveiller mais les trois hobbits, sans vie, le visage blafard ne réagirent pas. Le mazoku était resté à l'écart, savourant la terreur onctueuse du jeune Frodon qui craignait déjà que ses compagnons ne soient déjà passé de vie à trépas. Puis une flambé de rage et de haine envahit le cœur innocent du hobbit. Il se retourna vers le mazoku et lui lança un regard haineux chargé de ressentiment.   
  
" C'est votre faute, hurla-t-il. C'est à cause de vous qu'ils sont morts. "  
  
Le prêtre ne se laissant pas décontenancé par les accusations de Frodon, gardait ce sourire amusé et aimable.   
  
" Délicieux ! Cette jeune haine est aussi bonne que le beaujolais nouveau. Dommage que je doive le calmer. "  
  
" Du calme Frodon-san, vos compagnons sont seulement dans une profonde transe. "  
  
" Vous vous moquez de moi ! Regardez-les ! Ils ne respirent pas et ils sont aussi froids que la glace. "  
  
" Vous énerver ne vous apportera rien. Le galgal a seulement ralenti leur fonction vitale pour pouvoir se nourrir de leur énergie pendant longtemps. "  
  
Ce que dit Xellos prit quelque instant pour être pleinement compris par l'esprit de hobbit embrumé par la colère et la douleur d'avoir perdu ses amis.  
  
" Reprenez-vous ! Aidez-moi plutôt à les sortir d'ici. "   
  
Un courant d'espoir passa sur l'âme innocente du hobbit, la purifiant de la souillure de la haine, ce qui fit grincer les dents du mazoku. Ils transportèrent un à un les corps inerte hors du tertre et les déposèrent sur l'herbe en plein soleil. Le mazoku s'accroupit à leur côté et les examina. Sam, Pippin et Merry étaient plongés dans un profond coma et revivaient des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Guerre, souffrance, mort encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que leurs enveloppes charnelles s'étiolent et périssent.  
  
" Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? Demanda Frodon au bord du désespoir. "  
  
Le mazoku se caressa le menton avec l'indexe et le pouce de sa main gauche, toujours souriant.  
  
" A vrai dire, je suis incapable de les réveiller, mentit-il. Mais vous connaissez quelqu'un qu'il le peut. Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas ? "  
  
Frodon fronça les sourcils et jura doucement se maudissant de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Le bon Tom aurait pu l'aider depuis le début et il aurait été épargné de la présence désagréable de Xellos. Il commença à chanter l'air joyeux de Tom, d'abord avec incertitude puis de tout son cœur.   
  
Le prêtre farceur devant ce courant de bon sentiment et d'espoir faillit s'étouffer mais, grâce en soi rendue à L-sama, rien de son tourment intérieur ne transparaissait sur son visage.  
  
Ohé ! Tom Bombadil, Tom bombadillon !  
Par l'eau, la forêt et la colline, par le roseau et le saule,  
Par le feu, le soleil et la lune, écoutez maintenant et   
[ entendez-nous !  
Accourez Tom Bombadil, car notre besoin est proche de  
[ nous !  
  
Pendant un temps, rien ne vint troubler la quiétude de ces lieux ensoleillés. Frodon commençait à s'inquiéter que le bon Tom ne répondit pas à son appel.  
  
" Peut-être est-il occupé ailleurs ? Suggéra Xellos avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. "  
  
C'est alors que les collines résonnèrent de l'écho d'une voix forte et chaleureuse chantant à tue-tête le reste de la chanson.   
  
Tom Bombadil est un gai luron  
Bleu vif est sa veste, et ses bottes sont jaunes.  
Personne ne l'a jamais pris encore, car Tom c'est le  
[ maître :  
Ses chansons sont des chansons plus forte, et ses pieds  
[ sont plus rapides.  
  
Ils virent d'abord sa silhouette au loin qui s'approchait, puis son chapeau à plume, sa veste bleu, ses bottes jaunes et enfin tous les détails de sa personne. Xellos ressentait une forte révulsion devant la bonté et la pureté de ce personnage presque autant que celle qu'il aurait ressentie en face d'un dragon. Sa première impulsion était de faire éclater le nouvel arrivant avec un vilain sortilège. Mais, fort heureusement, son self-contrôle le retint de commettre pareille erreur. Il ravala son dégoût et conserva son masque de cordialité.  
  
" Holà, mon ami Frodon ! Dans quel genre d'ennui vous et vos petits camarades vous êtes-vous fourré ? Fit-il en examinant les trois hobbits endormis. "  
  
Puis son regard se porta sur Xellos qui malgré la révulsion qu'il éprouvait envers le vieillard lui sourit le plus cordialement de monde.  
  
" Et vous avez un étrange compagnon peut-être encore plus excentrique que le vieux Tom, dit-il en indiquant le prêtre du regard. "  
  
Frodon hocha la tête d'un air chagriné.  
  
" Je sais monsieur Bombadil et c'est d'ailleurs pour ma plus grande peine qu'il m'accompagne. "  
  
Le mazoku inclina sa tête poliment avec son sourire le plus amical.  
  
" Je ne savais pas que vous m'appréciez autant Frodon-san. Mais pourquoi ne me présentez-vous pas à votre ami. "  
  
" C'est vrai ami Frodon, renchérit le vieillard joyeux, il est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de terrasser un esprit malin comme le galgal et qui a échappé aux yeux de Tom. "  
  
" Tom Bombadil, laissez-moi vous présenter Xellos Métallium. "  
  
" Enchanté, répondit le mazoku. "  
  
" Moi de même, dit le bon vieillard. Mais trêve de politesse, nos trois gaillards ont assez dormi. "  
  
Bombadil se tint immobile pendant un instant, contemplant les trois hobbits. Il retira son chapeau et les cheveux au vent, la main droite levée, il dit d'une voix lente et autoritaire :  
  
Réveillez-vous maintenant, mes joyeux garçon ! Réveillez-vous et entendez mon   
[appel !  
Que les cœurs et les membres reprennent maintenant leurs chaleurs ! La pierre  
[froide est tombée ;  
La porte sombre est béante, la main morte est brisée.  
La nuit sous la nuit s'est enfuie, et le Portail est ouvert !  
  
Xellos observa avec attention la magie de Bombadil se mettre à l'œuvre. Car il s'agissait bien de magie. Céline avait prétendu qu'il n'y avait pas de vraie magie dans le seigneur des anneaux exception faite des différents anneaux alors que Xavier avait soutenu le contraire. Il fallait dire que Céline avait en faible pour les magies tape à l'œil et destructrice comme dans slayers. Maintenant, Xellos avait la preuve sous les yeux. La magie existait bel et bien et Tom Bombadil en était incontestablement bien doté. Alors que les hobbits se réveillaient, à la plus grande joie de Frodon Sacquet, et qu'ils se plaignaient d'avoir perdu leurs vêtements, le mazoku scruta avec grand intérêt le vieux Tom. Ce dernier ne semblant pas porter attention au prêtre, l'examinait aussi mais avec des sens bien plus aiguisés que les yeux.  
  
Le vieil homme, gardant toujours ses sens mystiques sur Xellos, se tourna vers les hobbits et s'adressa à eux :  
  
" Vous ne trouverez plus vos habits, fit Tom en riant, tandis qu'il exécutait une joyeuse danse autour d'eux. "  
  
Les trois miraculé regardèrent Tom étrangement qui se comportait comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était produit. Et au grand damne du mazoku leur peur et leur confusion s'évanouirent comme neige au soleil devant la bonne humeur contagieuse de Bombadil. Maintenant Xellos en était sûr. Tom Bombadil n'était pas humain, en fait, de nature, il était très proche d'un mazoku sauf qu'il se nourrissait des émotions positives.  
  
" Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Pippin, l'observant mi-perplexe, mi-amusé. Pourquoi pas ?   
  
- Ce sympathique personnage, fit-il en branlant le chef vers le prêtre, vous a sortis d'eaux bien profondes. Vos vêtements ne sont qu'une petite perte quand on a échappé à la noyade. Soyez heureux mes bons amis et laissez le chaud soleil vous réchauffer à présent le cœur et les membres ! Jetez ces froids lambeau ! Courez nus sur l'herbe pendant que Tom va déterrer les trésors enfouis sous ce tertre. "  
  
Bombadil, se précipita gambadant en sifflant dans le Galgal, c'est alors que les hobbits fixèrent leur attention sur le mazoku remarquant pour la première fois Xellos qui leur souriait aimablement.  
  
" Ce n'est rien, fit-il, je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service. Mais laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Xellos Métallium. Je suis un humble prêtre errant de passage dans les environs. "  
  
" Un prêtre ? Dit Merry. Vous avez l'ait plus d'un magicien. En tout cas je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvés. "  
  
" Mais c'était tout naturel, répondit le mazoku souriant, même si votre ami Frodon a été des plus désagréable avec moi. "  
  
" Il n'a cessé de casser du sucre sur mon dos pendant toute la nuit. Je crois avoir mérité d'être un peu en colère après cet idiot. "  
  
" Allons Frodon, fit Pippin un peu étonné face à l'hostilité peu coutumière de son ami, où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ? "  
  
" Frodon-san, vous me brisez le cœur après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, ajouta Xellos faussement blessé. Ecoutez votre ami et ne laissé pas quelque gaminerie vous braquer de la sorte. "  
  
" Allons ! Allons ! Fit Merry. Ne nous disputons pas. Mon nom est... "  
  
" Merriadoc Brandebouc, dit Xellos. "  
  
" Pérégrin Touque, continua-t-il en indiquant Pippin avec son bâton. Et Samsagace Gamgee, jardinier de monsieur Frodon Saaaa... Soucolline. "  
  
Les quatre hobbits sursautèrent aux mots prononcés par le mazoku et ce qu'ils impliquaient. Ils le regardèrent d'abord avec étonnement puis avec méfiance.  
  
" Comment savez-vous çà ? Demanda Sam. "  
  
" Et bien mes amis, c'est un secret. "  
  
Frodon roula des yeux et lâcha un soupir irrité.  
  
" Un secret ? Demanda Pippin. "  
  
" Ne vous fatiguez pas, fit Frodon. Cet idiot ne vous répondra rien d'autre. Chaque fois que je lui posais une question, il ne me donnait que cette réponse. "  
  
Xellos était au comble de la joie, Frodon, en attendant une source plus attrayante de distraction, id est Aragon, Gandalf et Gimli, ferait l'affaire. C'est à ce moment que Tom Bombadil surgit du tertre les bras chargés de trésors. Il grimpa au sommet de la colline et exposa au rayon purificateur du soleil ses trouvailles. Il sauta d'un bond en riant au sol et, sifflant un air joyeux, il gambada vers la petite troupe.  
  
" Voilà un bonne chose de faite. Reposez-vous comme je vous l'ai dit mes petits amis. Tom maintenant va se mettre en chasse.  
  
" Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient Tom-san, je souhaite vous accompagner, fit Xellos ne se départant toujours pas de son sourire trop aimable "  
  
Pendant un instant, l'ombre d'une inquiétude passa sur le visage jovial du vieillard, mais disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue par un éclat de rire sincère.  
  
" Holà ami Xellos, vous croyez pouvoir suivre les pas du vieux Tom aussi facilement ? Et bien soit, voyons si vos jambes valent les miennes. "   
  
Tom Bombadil détalla en chantant, gambadant et sautant comme un cabri. Xellos hocha la tête avec condescendance et se tourna vers les hobbits.  
  
" A tout de suite, leur fit-il aimablement. "  
  
Le prêtre se rua à la poursuite de Bombadil laissant les quatre compères seuls.  
  
" Et profitez en pour dormir un peu Frodon-san, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "  
  
Le mazoku dévala à son tour la pente de la colline sur les traces du vieux Tom qui chantait à pleine gorge :  
  
Ohé ! Voyons ! Venez, voyons. Holà ! Où vaquez-vous ?  
En haut, en bas, près ou loin, ici, là ou là-bas ?  
Ouïe-fine, Bon-nez, Queue-vive et Godichon,  
Paturons-blancs, mon petit gars, et toi, mon vieux gros-balourd !  
  
" Alors c'est comme çà que tu les as retrouvés, un simple appel télépathique à ta vieille carne. "  
  
Le mazoku sourit sinistrement, repéra facilement l'endroit où Gros-balourd se trouvait et s'y téléporta. A son arrivé, il trouva le poney de Tom ainsi que ceux appartenant aux hobbits qui paissaient à proximité d'un modeste bosquet. Des bêtes, seul celle de Bombadil réagit avec hostilité au mazoku.  
  
" Alors comme çà, tu es son familier, fit le démon en scruta le cheval. "  
  
Gros-balourd piaffa, et gratta des sabots indiquant clairement son intention d'en découdre si jamais Xellos faisait un faux mouvement.  
  
" Rassure-toi bourrique-sama, je ne veux pas de mal à ton maître, enfin seulement s'il ne commet pas une folie. "  
  
Le cheval se satisfit de sa réponse mais garda un œil circonspect sur le démon qui s'adossa contre un arbre. Quelques instant plus tard, le chant de Tom Bombadil se fit entendre au loin, puis résonna tout autour de Xellos, pour son plus grand dégoût. Enfin, Tom apparut. Veste bleue, bottes jaune, chapeau à plume.  
  
" Et bien Tom-san, je crois être arrivé avant vous. "  
  
Le vieillard le regarda souriant, ses yeux irradiant la bonne humeur.  
  
" Est-il possible que quelqu'un m'ait battu à mon propre jeu ? Voilà un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans la vie de Tom. "  
  
Le mazoku ouvrit les yeux révélant toute la malveillance de son âme et son sourire se fit cruel.  
  
" Trêve de plaisanterie Tom-san, je ne suis pas là pour écouter les babillages d'un vieillard sénile. Cette comédie marche peut-être sur les jeunes naïfs dans le genre de Frodon-san et de sa bande mais certainement pas sur moi. Je sais ce que vous êtes et vous savez ce que je suis. J'en veux pour preuve l'impulsion de me terrasser de toutes vos forces que vous avez ressenti dés que vous avez posé les yeux sur moi. "  
  
La bonhomie quitta le visage du vieillard, et fut remplacée par une expression empreinte de sagesse mais aussi de sévérité Il sembla grandir, son aura envahit et satura les lieux comme s'il avait appelé à la rescousse toute la force qui résidait dans son domaine. Le prêtre sourit cruellement, ravi de ne pas s'être trompé.  
  
" De toute mon existence, fit Tom, je n'avais jamais rencontré une créature telle que vous.   
  
- Je vous remercie Tom-san, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour échanger des politesses.   
  
-Effectivement, une créature des ténèbres tel que vous est incapable d'apprécier les subtilités d'une conversation amicale.   
  
- Vous seriez étonné si vous saviez de quoi je suis vraiment capable. Mais ce dont nous devons discuter ne concerne en rien mes capacités.   
  
- Je t'écoute démon, mais ne croit pas m'intimider.  
  
- Tout ce que je vous demande et de tenir votre langue devant les hobbits. Ils ne sont prêts ni pour comprendre, ni à accepter ce que je suis.   
  
-Ils ont raison. Personne sain d'esprit ne nourrirait en toute connaissance de cause un serpent dans son sein.   
  
-Je vois que votre talent avec les mots ne s'étend pas qu'au chansonnettes idiotes. Mais à tort ou à raison, vous tairez ce que vous savez de moi.   
  
- Et si je refuse ?  
  
- Dans ce cas je cesserai d'être poli. "  
  
Pendant un instant, les deux êtres surnaturels se regardèrent en chien de faïence se jaugeant. Puis, la terreur envahit l'esprit de Bombadil. Le vieillard par le passé avait rencontré des sinistres créatures aux pouvoirs colossaux, mais maintenant il faisait face à quelque chose de terrifiant, puissant, chaotique et malfaisant. Son seul rayon d'espoir était que, malgré les ténèbres qui émanaient du mazoku, il pouvait sentir en cette créature un peu de bon qui teintait son essence d'une sombre nuance de gris.   
  
Le mazoku jubilait devant la peur de Tom, comme s'il s'agissait de celle d'un dragon. La terreur d'une créature de la lumière était toujours exquise comme toutes leurs autres émotions négatives. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il taquinait Filia.   
  
Xellos remit son masque sympathique et bannit une fois de plus de son visage sa nature démoniaque.  
  
" Alors Tom-san, sommes-nous parvenu à un accord ? "  
  
Bombadil sembla envisager ces options ; on pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur sur son front.  
  
" La destiné de la Terre du Milieu repose sur les épaules de Frodon Sacquet. Le maître-anneau doit être détruit comme il aurait dû l'être il y a trois mille ans. Quels sont vos intentions à leurs encontre ?  
  
- N'insultez pas mon intelligence Tom-san, vous pouvez sentir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Si je l'avais réellement souhaité, le hobbit serait en train de se vider de son sang et l'anneau serait en ma possession. Mais je n'ai nullement besoin de ce colifichet pour pouvoir réaliser mes ambitions.  
  
- Puis-je savoir en quoi consistent ces fameuses ambitions ?  
  
- Et bien Tom-san, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Que veulent les démons en général ? Le chaos, la destruction et infliger le plus de souffrance possible au monde. Tout cela me procure un grand plaisir. Pourtant, je n'aspire pas à ce que Sauron répande les ténèbres pour l'éternité. Certes, tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu connaîtraient les tourments de l'enfer mais cet enfer serait d'un ennui. J'aime la nouveauté, l'imprévu et le chaos. Les ténèbres que vous craignez tant ne seraient rien d'autre qu'une forme d'ordre. Sombre, malfaisant et terrible mais un ordre, ce qui est la chose que j'exècre le plus.  
  
- Vous dites la vérité, je le sais. C'est pour cela que j'accepte de me taire. Mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil avant de retourner au près Frodon et de ses amis. Vous me semblez, malgré une force phénoménale, plutôt le genre de personne qui aime comploter dans l'ombre et manipuler les gens pour qu'ils exécutent votre besogne. Sachez que les plans les mieux établis ne sont jamais à l'abri du hasard car les mortels sont imprévisibles.  
  
- Je sais cela Tom-san. Je le sais que trop bien. J'ai vu l'être le plus puissant de ma race anéantie par sa propre arrogance. Il voulait disparaître et amener le monde avec lui mais il a péri pathétiquement comme la flamme d'une chandelle éteinte d'un simple souffle.  
  
- Je n'ai pas souvenance d'un tel événement. Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas une question de quand mais plutôt d'où.  
  
- Voilà qui pique ma curiosité ! Dites-m'en plus !  
  
- Et bien Tom-san, c'est un secret. "  
  
L'aura de sérieux et de puissance disparut de Tom Bombadil qui recouvrit en un instant sa bonne humeur et sa joie radiante.  
  
" Xellos vous êtes un sacré luron ! Dit-il en riant. Tom tiendra sa langue, cela il vous le promet. C'est dommage que vous soyez un démon, nous aurions presque pu être amis. "  
  
Le retour se fit sans heurts apparents. Bombadil marchait, sautait, chantait, sifflait et riait alors que le mazoku grinçait des dents derrière sa façade souriante avec ce qui lui tenait d'estomac retourné par autant de bonté. Le prêtre soupçonnait que le vieillard faisait cela à dessein pour lui causer le plus de déconfort possible.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tom fit mettre en rang les poneys et s'inclina devant les hobbits qui avaient repris du poil de la bête.  
  
" Voici vos poneys, donc ! Dit le vieillard. Ils ont plus de sens ( de certaines façons) que vous autres Hobbits vagabonds - dangers dans lequel vous vous jetez tout droit ; et s'ils s'enfuient, ils courent du bon côté. Il faut leur pardonner à tous ; car, s'ils ont le cœur fidèle, ils ne sont pas faits pour affronter la peur des êtres des Galgals. Voyez, les voici qui reviennent, rapportant tout leur chargement ! "  
  
Frodon qui somnolait, fut réveillé par leur arrivé et se frotta les yeux, hagards. Les autres Hobbits prirent leur vêtement de rechange et s'habillèrent. Mais le soleil les fit vite transpirer car ces habits, emportés en prévision des conditions plus rude de l'hiver, étaient bien plus épais et chaux que ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.  
  
- D'où vient cette autre bête, demanda Frodon, ce gros balourd ?  
  
- Il est à moi, dit tom. C'est mon ami à quatre pattes ; encore que je le monte rarement, et il vagabonde librement au loin, dans les collines. Quand vos poneys étaient chez moi, ils avaient fait la connaissance de mon Balourd ; ils l'ont senti dans la nuit, et ils sont accourus à sa rencontre. Je pensais qu'il les chercherait et qu'avec ses paroles de sagesse il leur ôterait toute peur.  
  
- Une bien brave bête, fit Xellos laconiquement en tentant de caresser Balourd.  
  
Le poney, à la différence de son maître, attaqua le mazoku, tentant de lui mordre la main.  
  
- Il est peu hostile vis à vis des étrangers d'habitude. Et son jugement est dans la plus part des cas digne de confiance.  
  
- Cette brave bête doit sentir à quel point Xellos est désagréable.  
  
- Vous me faite de la peine Frodon-san, geint le prêtre.  
  
- Mon bon Balourd, soit gentils. Le vieux Tom va te monter maintenant. Hé ! Il va vous accompagner, juste pour vous mettre sur la route, alors il a besoin d'un poney. Car on ne peut parler facilement à des hobbit à cheval quand on est soi-même sur ses propres jambes à essayer de trotter à côté d'eux.  
  
Les trois Hobbits étaient ravis d'apprendre qu'il allait les accompagner et le remercièrent avec enthousiasme. Xellos ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de ses compagnons, félicita Tom pour sa générosité et le remercia de le sauver de l'humeur bougonne de Frodon. Les hobbits s'enquirent alors des intentions du prêtre. Le mazoku répondit qu'il avait affaire à Bree et qu'il comptait les accompagner jusque là. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas bien non plus les environs et voulait profiter de leur guide. L'avis de la compagnie était des plus partagé entre le doute et l'irritation.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas venir, répliqua Frodon, nous sommes pressé et comme vous n'avez pas de monture, vous nous retarderez.  
  
- Ne me dite pas que vous voulez déjà vous débarrasser de moi ? Dit Xellos d'un ton badin. Nous nous sommes pourtant bien amusés sur la lande la nuit dernière.  
  
- Certainement pas, c'est l'un des moments le plus désagréable de ma vie. De toutes façons, nous sommes attendus à Bree. Nous ne pouvons donc pas perdre de temps avec vos plaisanteries.  
  
- L'ingratitude des gens ! On se fatigue à venir en aide à autrui et on se fait insulter. Quelle époque vivons-nous ? N'est-ce pas Tom-san ?  
  
Le vieillard éclata d'un rire tonitruant.  
  
- Ne leur en voulez pas Xellos ! Après tout ils viennent d'échapper à une triste fin. Comprenez leur méfiance.  
  
- Nous sommes d'autant plus méfiant, intervint Sam, que ce monsieur en sait beaucoup sur nous. Il connaît nos noms alors que nous ne lui avons rien dit.  
  
- Sam a raison, dit Merry. Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? Etes-vous un ami de Gandalf ?  
  
- Et bien pour tout vous dire, répondit Xellos en amenant son index au niveau de sa bouche, c'est un secret.  
  
- On s'en serait douté, fit Frodon d'un ton irrité. Tout est un secret avec vous, même les détails les plus insignifiants.  
  
Le mazoku rit de bon cœur devant l'emportement du hobbit, ravi de la situation qui se présentait sous d'excellents auspices.  
  
- Et bien mes amis, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement, je serais enchanté de poursuivre cette conversation avec vous, mais ayant couru la lande toute la nuit, il faut que je fasse un somme.  
  
Le démon tourna les talons et, en se dirigeant vers le tertre, il leur demanda de venir le réveiller quand ils allaient partir. Les hobbits furent choqués un instant par les intentions du prêtre errant et Pippin exprima leur stupeur vis à vis de sa décision de dormir dans l'antre du Galgal. Xellos se contenta de répondre que le Galgal était passé dans le royaume des morts et ne risquait pas revenir pour lui tirer les pieds dans son sommeil.   
  
Une fois dans le tombeau, le mazoku s'allongea sur une des tables de pierre qu'avaient occupés les hobbits captifs et se donna l'apparence d'un homme profondément endormi. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une blague qu'il jouerait au pauvre idiot qui viendrait le réveiller. Il ralentit encore plus sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse interrompue et donna à sa peau une inquiétante pâleur quasi cadavérique.  
  
Ces quelques instants de tranquillité, gardant toujours son œil astral sur Frodon et sa bande, dans l'éventualité qu'ils lui faussent compagnie, notre mazoku, ou plutôt l'humain Xavier transformé en mazoku, fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, quelle que soit son incarnation : Il manigançait un plan machiavélique. Il se rappelait exactement la formulation du vœu de Céline avant que le gâteau horoscope ne le réalise :   
  
" Je souhaiterai vraiment montrer au magicien de la Terre du Milieu de quoi sont capables Lina Inverse et sa bande. "  
  
Et d'après sa situation actuelle, le vœu avait été interprété de la manière suivante :  
  
" Transporter les personnes présente sur la Terre du Milieu et les incarner dans les personnages principaux de Slayers "  
  
Il n'était certainement pas le seul de leur petit groupe à se trouver dans cet invraisemblable état, et qu'il retrouverait bientôt Céline, Michel, Gabriel, Emilie, Pierre et Sylvie ; changés mais quand même reconnaissables.  
  
Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et considéré la formulation du vœu, Xellos se rendit à l'évidence et prit une décision. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait et il considéra comment y parvenir tout en s'amusant le plus possible. Le prêtre-général passa en revu les différents protagonistes de cette intrigue aussi bien originaux que ceux inclus grâce au vœu. Il connaissait les Slayers et savait sur quels boutons appuyer pour les faire danser à sa guise. Mais il se garda de leur donner des rôles primordiaux dans son plan, ils étaient ses amis et il faisait cela aussi bien pour lui-même que pour eux. Il comptait se servir des personnages de Tolkien pour parvenir à ses fins tout en tenant à l'écart ses compatriotes. Les grandes lignes étaient établies et les détails suivirent après quelques instant.   
  
" Ce sera hilarant, se dit-il, les acteurs sont en scène et le rideau va s'ouvrir sur le premier acte. Sauf que je suis le metteur en scène. "  
  
Le mazoku se tira de ses cogitations et se mit à l'affût. Les hobbits et Tom étaient prêt à partir. Frodon encore une fois, plaida pour qu'ils laissent en arrière le prêtre farceur mais Tom, conscient que cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est d'attiser la colère de Xellos, convainquit les semi-hommes de ne pas perpétrer un tel acte prétextant qu'un sens de l'humour, aussi mal tourné qu'il fut, ne méritait pas que l'on trompe la confiance de quelqu'un vous ayant sauvé la vie. Le démon, se félicita d'avoir convaincu Bombadil de collaborer avec lui. Le vieux Tom avait des talents d'acteur tout bonnement époustouflants. Mais malheureusement, la farce qu'il avait voulu jouer à celui qui serait venu le réveiller, tourna cours. Ce ne fut pas l'un des hobbits qui franchît le seuil de la tombe mais Tom Bombadil en personne.  
  
" Vous perdez votre temps mon ami Xellos. Votre petit tour ne marchera pas. "  
  
Le démon renonça à son apparence d'outre-tombe et se releva.  
  
" Ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir gâcher ma plaisanterie comme çà, fit le mazoku d'un ton réprobateur. "  
  
Le vieillard sourit et rit doucement.  
  
" Vous auriez dû savoir qu'ils n'y auraient jamais remis les pieds. Que voilà une erreur indigne d'un maître manipulateur tel que vous. "  
  
Le mazoku se contenta de lui donner un sourire sinistre.  
  
" Et bien, vous êtes aussi doué pour le sarcasme que pour la chansonnette Tom-san. Je n'aurais jamais crû çà de vous. Cela ne fait pas parti du personnage du bon vieillard débonnaire dans lequel vous vous complaisez depuis des lustres. "  
  
" Un petit talent dont je ne me sers guère souvent. Allons ! Venez ! Il est temps de prendre la route. Mais je ne vous cache pas que je serai heureux de vous voir quitter mon domaine. "  
  
" Vous êtes vraiment méchant Tom-san, geint le démon. "  
  
" Non, fit Bombadil en riant, seulement réaliste. "  
  
Ils quittèrent le tertre et rejoignirent les Hobbits qui les attendaient. Frodon était visiblement réticent sur la présence du prêtre farceur et aurait visiblement préféré le voir loin. Qui aurait pu dire que le jeune monsieur Sacquet était aussi bougon quand on égratignait sa fierté ?   
  
Leur voyage se déroula sans heurt avec Tom Bombadil qui chevauchait tant tôt à leur côté, tant tôt en avant mais tout le temps chantant une complainte en une langue inintelligible pour la plus part d'entre eux. Xellos, quant à lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit à pied, les suivait sans grandes difficultés ; les foulés de ses grandes jambes le propulsant au même rythme que celui des poneys. L'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester à leur hauteur ne semblait pas l'essouffler. Au contraire, le mazoku égayait le voyage de contes et de légendes diverses et variées piochées dans le répertoire quasi-encyclopédique de Xavier pour le plus grand plaisir de Pippin et de Merry. Même Frodon qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le Mazoku et Sam tout aussi réticent que son maître, écoutèrent les histoires racontées par le prêtre avec intérêt. Le jeune porteur de l'anneau oublia un peu sa rancœur envers monsieur Métallium et ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût. Après tout, si Tom Bombadil le laissait les accompagner, ce qu'il n'était pas aussi dangereux que çà. Il se promit tout de même lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Bree de parler avec Gandalf et de tirer les choses au clair.   
  
Finalement, ils atteignirent la route qui reliait la Comté et Bree après une cavalcade brusque. Le prêtre à pied les rejoignit quelques instant après une course folle. Les hobbits s'étonnèrent de ses prouesses physiques et lui demandèrent comment pouvait-il tenir une telle cadence. Le mazoku souriant rétorqua simplement que son ordre enseignait aussi bien les discipline mentales que les discipline physique. Pippin demanda quelques précision sur ce fameux ordre mais n'obtint pour réponse que l'éternel " c'est un secret ".  
  
- Et bien, nous y voici enfin revenus ! Dit Frodon. Je pense que mon raccourci ne nous aura pas fait perdre plus de deux jours !  
  
- Vous avez un drôle de concept du raccourci Frodon-san, fit Xellos, Ne sont-ils pas sensés faire gagner du temps et non en perdre ?  
  
- En tout cas çà leur a fait peut-être perdre notre trace, répliqua le porteur de l'anneau d'un ton irrité.  
  
- Vous êtes poursuivi ? Demanda Xellos d'un air innocent. Mais qui en a après vous ?  
  
Frodon pâlit ; sa colère vis à vis du prêtre-vagabond lui avait fait commettre une grave bévue. Il avait déjà de sérieux soupçons sur M. Métallium et ses intentions. Le mazoku semblait en savoir bien long sur eux.   
  
- Oui des bandits, ajouta brusquement Merry pour rattraper l'erreur de ses compagnons. Ils nous poursuivaient depuis un certain temps, mais nous avons coupé par la forêt de M. Bombadil.  
  
" Joli reprise ! Nota le mazoku "  
  
- Des voleurs très effrayants, ajouta Pippin paniqué, Tout de noir vêtu sur des chevaux noirs. On aurait dit des démons échappés du Mord...  
  
- Je crois que Xellos a compris, le coupa sèchement Frodon qui le foudroya du regard.  
  
- Merci pour ces éclaircissements mes amis, répondit le prêtre amusé par la tentative lamentable des Hobbits pour garder le secret autour de leur mission.  
  
- Croyez-vous, demanda Pippin à Tom d'une voix hésitante, si nous serons poursuivis ce soir par ces euh...bandits?  
  
- Ce soir ? Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Tom Bombadil ; ni peut-être demain. Mais ce ne sont que des conjectures ; je ne saurais affirmer avec certitude si vous serez en sécurité au-delà de mon territoire car la connaissance précise de ce qui se passe à l'Est me manque.  
  
- Vous vous faites bien du souci pour rien, fit le mazoku souriant. De simples bandits ne perdraient pas leur temps à courir après quatre Hobbits voyageurs. Bien sûr, si vous avez en votre possession quelques objets d'une valeur inestimable, il est possible qu'ils s'entêtent. Vous n'avez rien qui puissent les intéresser, n'est-ce pas Frodon-san ?  
  
- Non absolument rien, répondit sèchement le jeune Hobbit.  
  
- Il se peut également qu'ils aient été engagés par un indélicat cousin pour vous faire disparaître afin d'empocher un vaste héritage ; ou bien ils se pourraient aussi que vous les ayez offensés d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'ils cherchent à se venger. Ce genre de chose est arrivé à une de mes connaissances.  
  
- Non, non ! S'exclama Merry. Ce n'est pas notre cas. Ce ne sont que de simple coupe-jarret qui n'en ont qu'après nos bourses.  
  
- Alors tout va bien, dit Xellos, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.  
  
- Oui, acquiesça Frodon doucement, tout va bien.  
  
Mais les hobbits ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme du prêtre errant et ils auraient préféré que Tom vint avec eux. Ils avaient l'impression que le bon vieillard ne se laisserait jamais faire par ces sinistres créatures et qu'il pourrait les protéger. Nos quatre voyageurs allaient bientôt quitter leur univers familier et s'aventurer dans des contrés étranges et lointaines dont les habitants de la Comté n'avaient entendu parlé que par des contes et des légendes anciennes ; et dans le crépuscule qui tombait, ils eurent la nostalgie foyer. Le mazoku faisait ripaille de la détresse et de l'abandon qui émanaient des quatre Hobbit, se demandant comment une race aussi peu aventureuse et entreprenante ne s'était pas éteinte pour laisser la place aux peuples plus audacieux. Xellos remercia Tom pour son assistance et lui fit ses adieux poliment, pas fâché de quitter ce suppôt de la lumière et de la bonne humeur. Les hobbits, anesthésiés par la perspective de ce grand plongeon dans l'inconnu, prirent conscience lentement que Tom leur tirer sa révérence pour rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de ses affaires. Le bon vieillard leur recommanda d'être courageux et de poursuivre leur chemin sans faire halte jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.  
  
- Avant de nous quitter, Tom va vous donner un dernier conseil qui est aussi valable pour vous Xellos. Comme vous voulez vous rendre à Bree, il serait sage que vous fassiez la route ensemble. A quatre miles de la route, vous trouverez un village, Bree, sous la colline de Bree, dont les portes sont orientées vers l'ouest. Vous pourrez vous loger dans une vieille auberge, appelée Le poney fringant. Son propriétaire se nomme Prosper Poiredebeurré. Vous pourrez y passer la nuit, et le lendemain, vous reprendrez la route. Soyez hardis, mais faites tout de même attention ! Gardez le cœur joyeux et allez à la recherche de votre chance !  
  
Les hobbits le supplièrent de l'accompagner au moins jusqu'à l'auberge pour boire encore une fois avec eux ; mais, au grand soulagement du mazoku, il rit et refusa, disant :  
  
- Le pays de Tom se termine ici ; il n'en dépassera pas les frontières. Tom a à s'occuper de sa maison et Baie d'Or attend !  
  
Puis il se retourna, jeta son chapeau en l'air, sauta sur le dos de Balourd, remonta la pente et s'en fut en chantant dans le crépuscule.   
  
- Je regrette de prendre congé de Maître Bombadil, dit Sam. C'est un drôle de bonhomme, çà c'est sûr mais on ne trouvera personne de mieux à des lieux à la ronde. Mais je ne nierais pas que je serais bien aise de voir ce Poney Fringant, dont il a parlé. J'espère qu'il ressemblera à notre Dragon Vert ! Comment sont les gens à Bree ?  
  
Le mazoku fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un livre relié de cuire marron-clair illustré par la gravure d'un voyageur avec un drôle de sac sur le dos. On pouvait lire sur la couverture, écrit en rune commune, " Le guide du routard de la Terre du Milieu. "   
  
- Laissez-moi un instant, fit le prêtre en feuilletant son livre ; voilà ! Bree : Petite bourgade sur l'ancienne route commerciale du nord. La ville a connu son apogée à l'époque du grand royaume des Hommes de l'Ouistreness et de Caer Dùn, mais de nos jours ce n'est guère plus qu'une halte pour les voyageurs se rendant dans la Comté ou dans les régions du nord. Elle est habitée aussi bien par des hobbits descendants de ceux qui décidèrent de s'installer dans cette région au cours du grand exode de leur peuple, il y a deux mille ans, ainsi que par des hommes. D'après les hommes qui y habitent, l'histoire de la ville remonte bien avant que les Hommes de l'occident viennent s'installer en terre du milieu ; certains affirment même qu'elle existait déjà lors de la grande migration humaine vers l'ouest. Les habitants sont aimables, accueillant envers les voyageurs, quelles que soient leurs origines et leurs races. Il faut tout de même noté que ces gens aiment leur tranquillité et sont prompts à se méfier des personnes louches. L'auberge du Poney Fringant est un établissement hospitalier, tenu par Monsieur Prospère Poiredebeurré, pouvant accueillir aussi bien les Hobbits que les grandes gens. L'accueil y est cordial, la nourriture tout à fait satisfaisante et le propriétaire met un point d'honneur à assurer à sa clientèle un séjour agréable et tranquille.  
  
- Cà m'a l'air bien, dit Sam, mais ce sont tout de même des étrangers. Et qui sait sur quel genre d'individu louche et peu recommandable, on risque de tombé.  
  
  
- Vous savez, répondit Xellos en rangeant sont livre, comme l'a si bien remarqué un de mes amis, Rincevent le maje avec un " j " : " Aussi loin que vous alliez, vous finirez toujours par rencontrer le même genre de crétin, d'abruti ou de parasite que vous avez laissé derrière vous. "  
  
- Vous avez de drôle d'amis, remarqua Merry. Comment l'avez vous rencontré ?  
  
- Et bien, c'est un secret.  
  
- On s'en serait douté, fit aigrement Frodon.  
  
- Dépêchons-nous, reprit Merry tentant d'apaisé la situation, je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit à la belle étoile alors qu'un repas chaux et un lit douillé nous attendent à Bree. Et pour ce qui est de l'auberge, votre livre dit vrai Xellos. Certain de mes parents s'y rendent parfois et ils n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre.  
  
- C'est peut-être un endroit parfait pour passer la nuit ; mais ce n'est quand même pas la Comté. Ne relâchez pas trop votre vigilance. Tachez, je vous en prie, de tenir vos langues.  
  
- Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Frodon Soucolline-san. Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?  
  
Le jeune porteur de l'anneau regarda durement le prêtre pendant un instant. L'expression de suspicion quitta alors son visage et un sourire narquois apparu. Il ramena son indexe devant sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil.  
  
" C'est un secret, répondit-il d'un ton espiègle. "  
  
Les Hobbits éclatèrent de rire devant la face abasourdie du prêtre qui ne s'attendait pas que l'on lui resserve sa réplique favorite. Un bref accès de colère se lut sur son visage, mais fut rapidement dissipé et remplacé par un sourire non pas moqueur mais glacial et intimidant.  
  
- Mon cher monsieur Soucolline, dit-il avec une amabilité hostile, je dois reconnaître que c'est bien joué de votre part. Mais à l'avenir, gardez-vous d'emprunter ma réplique favorite. J'y tiens beaucoup et ne souffre aucun imitateur de troisième zone. J'espère que nous nous comprenons Frodon-san.  
  
Le porteur de l'anneau recula d'un pas et fixa son regard sur le prêtre. Il décida qu'un Xellos sérieux était bien plus impressionnant qu'un Xellos espiègle même s'il s'amusait à ses dépends.  
  
- Eh, Oh ! Fit Sam en s'interposant entre son maître et le prêtre. Pas de çà je vous prie. Laissez M. Frodon tranquille.  
  
- Voyons ! Intervint Merry. On ne va pas se chamailler pour si peu. Ce n'est qu'une phrase après tout.  
  
- C'est vrai, approuva Pippin, qu'est-ce que çà peu faire que quelqu'un d'autre dise çà ?  
  
" Je suis entrain de les perdre. Maudite sensibilité Mazoku. Qui aurait cru que je sois si attaché à ma phrase ? "  
  
- Mais Merry-san ! Geint Xellos; j'ai peaufiné ce petit numéro pendant très longtemps. Le ton, la synchronisation du mouvement de la main, le minutage. Frodon-san le fait très mal.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment ridicule Xellos, fit Frodon, vous le savez ?  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment méchant. Et bien, reprit le prêtre en souriant machiavéliquement, si vous tenez tant que çà à m'imiter ; je vais devoir vous donner quelques leçons. Vous comprenez donc qu'il va falloir que je reste à vos côtés pour que vos assimilez toutes les subtilités de mon numéro.   
  
Frodon laissa un soupire de résignation et espéra que Gandalf pourra le débarrasser de cet ennuyeux personnage qui semblait s'être fait pour mission de lui perdre patience et éventuellement la raison.   
  
La compagnie reprit donc la route en suivant les indications de Tom Bombadil, montant et descendant les côtes tandis que la nuit tombée. Il faisait déjà sombre lorsque les nos voyageurs, éclairés par le bâton magique du mazoku, arrivèrent à la colline de Bree au pied de laquelle ils purent observer les lumières diffuse du village du même nom. Après leur voyage épuisant, ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : Un repas chaux et un lit douillé.  
  
Le Prêtre-général sonda le plan astral environnant et confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Les esprits servant de l'anneau étaient proches et allaient bientôt leur tomber dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. Mais il sentit deux autres présences familières.  
  
" Ils sont là ! Bien la situation va un peu s'épicer. Je me demande si la Terre du Milieu va se remettre de la présence Lina Inverse. " 


	3. chapitre 2

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne prétends aucunement les exploiter dans un quelconque but lucratif.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le seigneur des anneaux contre les Slayers  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'auberge du Poney fringant. Quoi ?! Elle a à moitié vidé le garde-mangé.  
  
  
  
Lorsque Xellos et les hobbit arrivèrent à Bree, il furent accueillis par une porte fermée. En effet, l'entrée Est était verrouillé pour la nuit ; ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de ce qui se passait ces derniers temps dans la région. Le mazoku huma l'effluve psychique et sourit de satisfaction. Bien que sa nature, de par son lien avec le Beastmaster, le pousse plutôt vers les immensités sauvages, il aimait les villes. C'était pour lui comme un grand restaurant où toutes sortes de plats et de délicatesses l'attendaient. Les mazokus, étant des démons se nourrissant des émotions négatives des hommes et des autres êtres de la création, faisaient ripaille dans les villes car toutes concentrations urbaines, plus ou moins grandes, finissaient inexorablement par générer des frictions au sein de la population. Malgré la répugnante bonne humeur et l'esprit de concorde, il pouvait sentir les germes de la suspicion et de la discorde, ainsi qu'une vieille haine presque oubliée entre les hommes et les hobbits.  
  
" Il faudra vraiment que je refasse un saut ici, si j'en ai l'occasion, se dit-il. Il y a vraiment de quoi déclencher une belle bagarre. Qui sait ? Cà réveillerait peut-être ces paresseux hobbits de la Comté. "  
  
Le mazoku s'y voyait déjà, le sang, le carnage, la haine et l'agression. Une bonne petite guerre était toujours amusante et un repas de choix car elle était également l'expression de la haine dans sa forme la plus pure.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Se demanda Xavier. On dirait que je me laisse un peu trop emporté par ce rôle. Faisons ce qu'il y a à faire et rien d'autre. "  
  
L'arrivé de leur petit groupe fut remarqué par le garde assis à la porte de la loge de l'autre côté. Il se leva vivement pour aller chercher une lanterne et il les regarda par-dessus la porte avec surprise.  
  
" Que voulez-vous et d'où venez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
  
- Nous nous rendons dans l'est et nous souhaitons passer la nuit à l'auberge, répondit Frodon.  
  
- Des hobbits ? Quatre hobbits voyageant avec un homme ? Et de la Comté qui plus est d'après leur accent, dit le gardien à mi-voix. "  
  
Il les examina sombrement pendant un moment ; puis il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.  
  
- Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit des gens de la Comté voyager la nuit sur les routes et avec un homme par-dessus le marché, poursuit-il, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait un instant près de sa porte. Vous m'excuserez de vous demander ce qui vous amène à Bree ! Quel est votre nom, si vous me permettez de le demander ?  
  
- Nos noms et nos affaires ne regardent que nous, et ceci ne paraît pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter, dit Frodon qui n'aimait pas plus l'aspect de l'homme que le son de sa voix.  
  
- Frodon-san ! Intervint Xellos. Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire un esclandre parce que cet homme fait son travail. Où avez-vous appris ces manières ? Vous tenez tant que çà à nous faire jeter dehors ?  
  
Le hobbit ouvrit la bouche mais se tut se rendant compte que le prêtre avait raison.  
  
- Nous sommes des hobbits du pays de Bouc, et il nous plait de voyager et de nous arrêter à l'auberge d'ici, intervint Merry. Je suis M.Brandebouc. Cela vous suffit-il ? Les gens de Bree étaient autrefois courtois envers les voyageurs, à ce que j'ai entendu dire en tout cas.  
  
- Quant à moi, fit le prêtre, je me nomme Xellos. Je suis un humble prêtre errant qui a choisi d'accompagner ce groupe par commodité. Je suis ici pour rejoindre des amis qui doivent être arrivé plus tôt.  
  
- Bon ! Bon ! Je ne voulais offenser personne. Vous vous apercevrez peut-être que d'autre que le vieux Harry de la porte vous poseront des questions. Il y a de drôles de gens par ici. Si vous allez au poney, vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas les seuls hôtes.  
  
Le garde leur souhaita le bonsoir et ils ne dirent plus rien. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le poney, le mazoku pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux du gardien qui les étudiait. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était après tout son travail de s'assurer qu'il ne laissait pas entrer des fauteurs de troubles.  
  
- Il est bon de voir que la conscience professionnelle n'est pas morte ; n'est-ce pas Frodon-san ?  
  
Le hobbit, ayant décidé que le meilleur moyen de traiter le problème Xellos était de l'ignorer, le foudroya du regard et ne lui répondit pas.  
  
- Pourquoi ce garde était si suspicieux ? Demanda Pippin exprimant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.  
  
- C'est son travail, répondit Xellos, les habitants ne veulent pas de problèmes avec les étrangers. Il s'assurait que nous n'étions pas des fauteurs de troubles. Ce qui est normal avec ce qui se passe dans le sud.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans le sud, demanda Sam, pour que les gens d'ici soient si soupçonneux.  
  
- La guerre, tout simplement. Les gens du sud se sont enfuis vers le nord pour y être en sécurité. Et bien souvent, les réfugiés désargentés se font bandit de grand chemin. Il a fort à parier que ceux qui vous ont poursuivi étaient des soldats déserteurs venant du sud.  
  
Les hobbits ne répondirent pas, voulant éviter de trop en dire au prêtre en qui ils avaient une confiance bien relative. Il traversèrent le village avec, dans le cas des hobbits, les yeux vissés vers le haut. C'était la première fois que nos ressortissants de la Comté étaient confrontés au monde des hommes, à leur architecture, et à l'agencement de leur ville. En somme, c'était la réaction classique du campagnard qui monte à la ville. Le mazoku absorba négligemment leur confusion et leur anxiété sans grand enthousiasme.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, une bâtisse de trois étages avec de grande fenêtre sur toute la façade, ces hobbits rustiques furent intimidés comme s'il s'agissait d'un palais impérial. Quant à Sam, le plus nerveux du lot s'imaginait, pour le plus grand plaisir du mangeur d'émotion, toutes sortes de créatures sinistres dont les cavaliers noirs qui allaient surgir des ombres pour les emmener. Le prêtre gagea que le jardinier de M.Soucolline, allait très mal dormir cette nuit et prendre bien la peine de regarder sous son lit.  
  
- On ne va sûrement pas passer la nuit ici, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? S'il y a des hobbits par ici, pourquoi ne pas en chercher qui voudrait bien nous recevoir ? Ce serait bien plus confortable.  
  
- Que reproches-tu à l'auberge ? Demanda Frodon. Tom Bombadil nous l'a recommandé. Je pense que ce sera assez confortable à l'intérieur.  
  
- Il a simplement peur Frodon-san, commenta Xellos, et il reproche à cette auberge qu'elle ne soit pas bâtie de la même manière que vos Trous de Hobbit.  
  
- En quoi cela vous regarde ? Rétorqua aigrement Sam.  
  
- Je faisais simplement remarquer que si une auberge accueillante dans l'une des premières étapes de votre périple vous rebute à ce point parce qu'elle ne ressemble pas à ce que vous avez chez vous, comment allez vous réagir quand vous serez confronté à de véritables difficultés. C'est à se demander ce que vous faites ici et non pas entrain de dormir confortablement dans votre lit.  
  
- Je suis venu avec M.Frodon qui est...  
  
- Sam ! L'interrompit Frodon sèchement. N'ennuie pas M.Métalium avec ces détails.  
  
- Laissez ! Laissez ! Frodon-san. Ecouter les petites misères des autres est après tout le rôle d'un prêtre.  
  
- Entrons plutôt dans l'auberge, suggéra Merry, il est tard et nous avons faim.  
  
- Oui, approuva Pippin, un bon repas et un lit douillet. Voilà ce qui nous faut. "  
  
Ils menèrent leurs poneys sous les voûtes et, les laissant dehors dans la cours, gravirent les marches du perron. Frodon qui ouvrait la marche, faillit se cogner dans homme gros et court à tête chauve et figure rouge. Il portait un tablier blanc et s'activait d'une porte à une autre portant un plateau chargé de pots remplis à raz bord.  
  
" Pouvons-nous... commença à dire Frodon.  
  
- Une minute s'il vous plait ! Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, et il disparût dans un brouhaha de voix et un nuage de fumé. Il ressortit un moment plus tard en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier.  
  
- Bonsoir petit messieurs ! Dit-il en se courbant en avant.  
  
- Et à vous aussi Messire, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant Xellos. Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ?  
  
- Nous voudrions des lits pour quatre et le logement pour cinq poneys, si c'est possible.  
  
- Quatre ? Mais quant est-il de votre compagnon humain ?  
  
- Ce monsieur ne fait pas parti de notre groupe. C'est un malheureux hasard qui nous a fait suivre le même chemin.  
  
- Votre manque de gratitude et affligeant Frodon-san, dit Xellos d'un ton faussement peiné.  
  
- Bonsoir maître Poiredebeurré, reprit-il aimablement, son sourire dérangeant aux lèvres. Deux de mes amis sont descendus dans votre hôtellerie, je crois. Une rouquine habillée en rouge, mesurant à peu près une tête et demi de plus qu'un hobbit, plutôt fine et délicate de silhouette. Elle s'appelle Lina Inverse et est accompagnée d'un homme grand, blond et pas très malin qui répond au nom de Gourry Gabriev.  
  
Les yeux du bonhomme s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et se fixèrent sur prêtre, cherchant dans sa physionomie un indice quelconque qui pourrait révéler une nature extraordinaire, voir surnaturel, chez ce personnage.  
  
- Mlle Inverse est effectivement descendue dans mon établissement. Par contre, elle est accompagnée par quelqu'un d'autre que ce monsieur Gabriev. Un grand seigneur, d'après ses manières et sa prestance. Il s'appelle Milgazia Lawrazia.   
  
Instinctivement, à l'entente de ce nom, le mazoku se raidit et lança ses sondes mentales frénétiquement, cherchant avec ardeur ce qu'il avait manqué en passant la porte de la cité. La présence de ce raseur de dragon avec moins de sens de l'humour qu'un rat mort n'aurait jamais dû lui échapper. Finalement, le prêtre-général sentit l'infime écho d'une présence draconienne, encore plus faible que celle d'un nouveau-né à peine sorti de sa coquille. De toute évidence, le seigneur dragon cachait son aura de manière très efficace, se rendant presque astralement invisible. Pourquoi ce gros lézard dissimulait-il sa présence de cette manière ? Le démon se promit de tirer cela au clair.   
  
- Ils sont actuellement dans la salle commune en train de prendre leur dîner, reprit l'aubergiste. Comment une jeune dame aussi petite et frêle peut-elle manger autant sans devenir aussi grosse qu'une barrique ? Mon pauvre garde-mangé a été totalement vidé par un premier assaut au déjeuné.  
  
- C'est du Lina tout craché, fit Xellos amusé. Avez-vous une chambre disponible pour moi ?  
  
Le gros hôtelier réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés, se frottant le menton.  
  
- Malheureusement, un groupe est venu par le chemin vert hier soir et ce soir c'était une troupe de nains allant vers l'ouest, je ne crois pas avoir de place pour vous. Par contre, vos amis hobbits ont de la chance. Il me reste une ou deux chambres pour eux.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le mazoku souriant. Je suppose que mes amis qui sont déjà arrivé ne verront pas d'inconvénient à partager leurs chambres avec moi. Je vais donc aller maintenant les saluer.  
  
- Mes amis, reprit-il en se tournant vers les hobbits, je vais maintenant vous quitter et vous laisser au bon soin de monsieur Poiredebeurré.  
  
- Adieu Xellos, fit Frodon un peu pincé, cachant fort mal sa joie de ne plus avoir à fréquenter M.Métallium.  
  
Les trois autres ressortissant de la comté lui firent leurs adieux poliment mais sans regret particulier, heureux que cette séparation réduise enfin la tension dans leur petite troupe. Tandis que l'aubergiste fit de son mieux pour satisfaire ces petits clients, le mazoku toujours souriant alla à la salle commune pour y retrouver ses compatriotes. Bondée, enfumée, les rires éthyliques, les histoires, les chansons et la musique fusant de toute part, ce fut sur cette salle que le démon jeta un regard circulaire.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur une table près de la fenêtre, assiégée par une armée d'assiettes et de plateaux vides qu'un serveur s'affairait à rapporter en cuisine. Lina Inverse, telle qu'elle était à la fin de Slayer Next portant ses habits écarlates, une cape noire, de longues épaulières noires et anguleuses, chacune ornée d'une énorme pierre précieuse ainsi que les talismans Demon-Blood à ses poignées, sa ceinture et à la gorge, se frottait l'estomac avec un sourire satisfait et rassasié. Milgazia, le seigneur dragon du mont Katart, ne portait pas sa défroque habituelle mais des vêtements un peu plus adaptés à un long voyage. Seule sa cape blanche, maintenue par une grosse broche en joyau, avait survécu à ce changement de garde-robe. Il portait des bottes de voyage noires, impeccablement cirées et d'une admirable facture, un pantalon couleur Terre de France retenu par une ceinture de cuir avec une boucle en or finement travaillée et une chemise de toile blanche avec un col mao boutonné jusqu'en haut. Le dragon doré sous sa forme humaine, de haute stature, des cheveux blond mi-long, un visage d'une beauté virile avec un menton fort, des yeux d'or métallique avec une pupille ovale, sirotait avec grâce et indolence une pinte de bière et discutait avec Lina de chose et d'autre.   
  
Xellos se fraya un passage dans la foule pour se rendre à la table de ses compatriotes. Le dragon, sous sa forme humaine, s'interrompit en pleine conversation et fixa brusquement son regard sur le mazoku. Lina l'imita quelques instant après et vit Xellos venir à eux.  
  
" Hé ! Xellos ! Fit-elle en lui faisant signe. "  
  
Le mazoku atteignit enfin la table et sourit à ses amis car il s'agissait bien de ses amis tout autant transformés que lui.  
  
" Lina-san ! Milgazia-san ! Quelle joie de vous retrouver ! "  
  
" Alors Céline, demanda-t-il en japonais, cela fait combien de temps que tu es avec Mic en terre du milieu ? "  
  
Lina ou plutôt Céline arborant le corps de Lina Inverse, écarquilla les yeux et reconnu immédiatement la personne derrière le masque de Xellos.  
  
" Xavier ? Demanda-t-elle. "  
  
" Bingo ! Tu as vraiment fait très fort cette fois. A cause de ton vœu on se retrouve dans un monde arriéré et primitif au bord de la guerre. "  
  
" Hé ! Deux seconde espèce de prêtre à la noix, s'emporta-t-elle. Comment aurais-je pu envisager une seconde que cela allait arriver ? D'habitude, les gâteaux horoscopes ne te racontent que des idioties du genre : vous allez faire une rencontre intéressante ou les présages vous sont favorables. "  
  
" Faire des reproches à Céline de cette manière n'est pas très productif, fit Milgazia en fixant de manière neutre le démon. "  
  
Milgazia, incarné par Michel, était l'un des rares survivants de la guerre de la Chute du Démon qui avait opposé les mazokus et les dragons qui servaient le Seiiryu-ou. Xellos avait à lui tout seul massacré ce clan qui comptait pourtant des milliers de dragon, n'épargnant qu'une poignée par jeu.  
  
Mic ne laisserait pas la peur et la rancœur qu'il témoignait au boucher responsable du massacre de la race de Milgazia, ruiner son amitié avec l'homme qui arborait le masque de ce mazoku.  
  
" Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, demanda-t-il au mazoku ? "  
  
" Oh ! A peine une journée. Je suis tombé sur les hobbits pendant leur petite randonnée sur les Hauts des Galgals. Et je dois dire que ma rencontre avec eux a été fort instructive Lina. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Demanda-t-elle avec une trace d'étonnement. "  
  
" Seulement que j'avais raison et toi tort. La magie existe ici et elle est aussi particulièrement puissante. "  
  
" Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour le voir, tempêta-t-elle. "  
  
Le regard de la sorcière se fit dure et le démon reçu un puissant effluve de rage mal contrôlée teintée d'un arrière goût de terreur. Quelque chose s'était passé et avait profondément choqué Lina. Le prêtre démoniaque eut un instant d'appréhension. Lina Inverse s'était battu contre les dieux eu-même et avait gagné. La source de cette peur devait être encore plus terrible que Ruby Eye-sama ou Dark Star.  
  
" Si je comprends bien, fit le démon toujours souriant, il vous est arrivé des misères ? C'est vraiment dommage que je n'aie pas pu être là. "  
  
" Tu trouves peut-être que croiser le regard du Grand œil est une expérience agréable, rétorqua-t-elle avec fureur. "  
  
Milgazia posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et la retint doucement.  
  
" Nous emporter de la sorte ne fera pas avancer nos affaires, fit-il doucement mais fermement. Nous devons considérer la situation avec calme et sagesse. Nous sommes apparemment coincés en Terre du milieu pour un certain temps et les autres le sont aussi. Notre priorité est de les retrouver rapidement, puis de chercher un moyen pour quitter cet endroit. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être raseur Milgazia-san, nota Xellos joyeusement. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'amuser un peu ? Nous sommes puissants, nos avons la force, le pouvoir et la connaissance de ce qui va se passer. Nous pouvons faire ce qui nous plait. "  
  
Lina foudroya du regard Xellos, montrant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée. Céline, après une confrontation un peu trop intime avec Sauron, n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de faire joujou avec le gros œil purulent du Mordor. D'un autre côté, connaissant sa chance, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle se retrouve impliquée. Sauron connaissait son existence ainsi que celle de Milgazia. Rester à l'écart ne serait peut-être pas possible.  
  
" Je suis pas très enthousiaste pour me jeter dans une guerre contre un seigneur ténébreux, dit-elle gravement. Mais on risque d'être impliqués. D'une part à cause de mon vœu. Jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés confrontés plus ou moins rapidement aux personnages principaux du bouquin. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas pour les autres. "  
  
" De plus, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus tendue, Sauron sait. "  
  
" Tu peux répéter çà, demanda Xellos en ouvrant un œil étonné. "  
  
" Il vaut mieux que je te raconte ce qui nous est arrivé, fit Milgazia d'un ton calme. "  
  
" Mais je suis tout oreille Milgazia-san, dit le démon enthousiaste devant la perspective d'une bonne histoire avec Lina Inverse, l'enfant terrible du chaos et de la destruction, comme co-vedette. "  
  
" Bien, fit le seigneur Dragon, Après que le tourbillon nous eûmes emporté, nous fûmes transportés dans une clairière quelque part dans le nord, inconscients sur un tapis de feuille et d'herbe. Lorsque nous reprîmes connaissance, nous nous retrouvâmes fort mari d'être en la présence d'un personnage de fiction et d'en incarner un soi-même. "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La geste de Lina et Milgazia.  
  
Céline reprenait conscience doucement, ses cheveux roux tombant devant ses yeux abondement. Le corps aussi douloureux qu'après avoir été passé dans un hachoir à viande, elle s'assit sur le tapis forestier, rabattit ses longs cheveux en bataille dans son dos et massa ses tempes douloureuses.  
  
" DICLEARY, dit-elle sans même y avoir réfléchi. "  
  
Une douce chaleur apaisante envahit ses paumes et passa dans son corps meurtri, balayant la douleur comme les vagues de l'océan pacifique qui polissaient les côtes acérées des îles tropicales. Lorsque ce sortilège prit fin, elle se retrouva rafraîchie et en plaine forme mais tout de même perplexe.  
  
" De la magie ! Fit-elle mi-émerveillée, mi-confuse. "  
  
Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir faire cela, la magie n'existait pas vraiment et même si c'était le cas, elle n'avait jamais appris un quelconque sortilège ou enchantement. Pourtant, les souvenirs de sa scolarité dans ce domaine, lui revenaient très clairement en particulier l'humiliante cérémonie de remise de la robe de magicien.  
  
" Lina la Rose, gonda-t-elle au souvenir du doyen du collège de magie de Zeiphelia. Ce sale vieux pervers pédophiles. "  
  
Sous prétexte qu'elle était peu développée pour son âge et qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fille, ce vieux bouc s'était dit que le rose était une couleur qui lui irait bien. Elle aurait dû l'atomiser avec un Dragon Slave au lieu de s'écraser et de faire bonne figure. Elle interrompit ce train de pensée totalement abracadabrant, elle ne s'appelait pas Lina et ni ses mensurations, ni son développement physique n'était particulièrement honteux.  
  
Maintenant que son mal de crâne était parti, sa vision s'éclaircissait, révélant une stupéfiante occurrence. Elle se releva d'un bond et s'examina sous toutes les coutures.  
  
" Putain de... ! S'exclama-t-elle en notant la drastique réduction de sa poitrine, de sa taille et de sa masse musculaire. Tout son corps semblait être celui d'une jeune fille à peine rentrée dans puberté. Mais ce fut les vêtements qui habillaient ce corps qui lui assénèrent le plus grand choc. "  
  
Un pantalon écarlate, un pourpoint rouge avec une ligne blanche dissimulant les boutonnières et une pierre ovale et rouge sur son col mao dissimulant sa gorge. Une lourde cape noire retenu par des épaulières noires, chacune serti d'un énorme joyau rouge tombait un peu plus haut que ses chevilles, a mi-mollets. Elle toucha son front et y trouva un bandeau qu'elle enleva et examina. C'était un fin ruban noir avec un enchantement protégeant de toute manipulation mentale. Elle le remit à sa place et vit à chacun de ses poignets une amulette en argent arborant une énorme pierre rouge sang, circulaire et polie. La sorcière arborait les même amulettes à sa ceinture et à sa gorge. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible malgré la totale invraisemblance de la situation.   
  
Ce fut un grognement de douleur qui l'arracha à son introspection. Céline se retourna vers son origine et vit un homme étendu par terre qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Grand, des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, des sourcils broussailleux, un menton fort et un visage d'une saisissante beauté virile, large d'épaule et musclé, habillé de robes sacerdotales d'une blancheur immaculée brodée de fil doré et d'une longue cape attachée par une broche en joyau, il s'agissait de Milgazia, le seigneur dragon du mont Katart.  
  
Céline se précipita auprès de lui et l'aida à se redresser. Le dragon ouvrit ses yeux d'or métallique et plissa les paupières sous l'assaut de la lumière.  
  
" Milgazia ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Est-ce que çà va ? "  
  
" Lina Inverse, fit-il incertain en clignant des yeux. Confirmant par-là même les suspicions de Céline. "  
  
" Combien de doigts tu comptes, dit-elle en tendant trois doigts. "  
  
" Douze je crois, répondit-il. "  
  
" Et bien, renchérit la sorcière, tu es encore plus sonné que je l'étais. Reste immobile et laisse toi faire. "  
  
Lina Inverse posa la paume de sa main sur le visage du dragon qui ferma les yeux et se détendit.  
  
" DICLEARY, dit-elle. Emplissant Milgazia d'une onde curative. "  
  
Elle retira sa main et le dragon rouvrit les yeux, son visage apaisé de la douleur qui le déformait quelques seconde plutôt. Il fronça les sourcils et étudia Lina avec intensité et incrédulité.  
  
" Hé Milgazia ! Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme çà ? J'ai quelque chose sur le bout du nez. "  
  
La sorcière lit sur le visage du dragon doré, une intense confusion. Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse non pas de Milgazia mais de l'un de ses amis dans la même situation.  
  
" Tu te souviens de ton nom, demanda-t-elle. "  
  
" Bien sûr ! Je me nomme Michel Guelrant. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Milgazia ? "  
  
" Et bien Mic, dit-elle. Lève ton cul du sol et examine-toi un instant. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses après. "  
  
Le seigneur dragon se mit sur ses pieds et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses mains. La stupéfaction puis l'anxiété se lit sur son visage. Il passa alors ses mains sur son torse drapé de blanc, sentant les muscles puissant et bien formés tels qu'il n'en avait jamais possédé, puis sur son visage lui révélant des traits inhabituels, notamment ses longs sourcils broussailleux qui lui touchaient presque les tempes. Il toucha même du bout de ses doigts gantés de blanc les petits crocs saillant qui avaient remplacé ses canines humaines. Le choc se dissipa de ses traits, laissant place à l'expression calme, sereine et pleine de dignité qui occupait habituellement le visage de Milgazia Lawrazia. Le dragon, qui dominait en taille la sorcière de presque trois têtes, posa ses yeux dorés et inquisiteur sur elle, cherchant un quelconque signe pouvant expliquer cette remarquable occurrence.  
  
" Céline ! Demanda-t-il doucement, presque timidement pour confirmer les soupçons concernant l'identité de la rouquine. "  
  
" Ouais ! Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. En chair et en os même si présentement ce ne sont pas les miens. T'as une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? "  
  
Milgazia croisa les bras et considéra un instant la situation en fixant la cime des arbres.  
  
" Prend garde à ce que tu souhaites, fit-il d'un ton pensif et absorbé. "  
  
" Oh! S'il te plait, répondit-elle avec irritation. Ne ressort pas les clichés. "  
  
" C'est pourtant l'expression la plus appropriée à notre situation. Bien entendu, il reste toujours la possibilité de ce soit un rêve. "  
  
" Nan ! C'était trop douloureux pour être un rêve. Bigre ! Mais d'où il sortait ce gâteau horoscope ? Ces trucs ne sont pas sensés nous zapper dans des corps de personnages fictifs et de nous donner leur mémoire et leurs connaissances. Quand je vais tomber sur ce chinois, je vais lui raser sa boutique et je vais lui atomiser les fesses à grand coup de Dragon Slave ! "  
  
" Je constate que nous avons non seulement irrité de leurs souvenirs et de leurs connaissances mais aussi de leurs émotions et de leurs penchants. "  
  
" Quoi ! Gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ! "  
  
" Inutile de s'énerver, fit-il d'un ton ferme et diplomate. Je constate simplement que tu réagis plus violemment que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, j'ai également noté deux ou trois singularités dans mon comportement. "  
  
La colère de Lina retomba comme elle était montée. Céline avait toujours eu une forte personnalité et un tempérament volcanique mais pas au niveau de celui de Lina Inverse.   
  
" Une idée d'où on est ? Fit-elle pour passer outre l'incident. Cà ne ressemble pas à Bordeaux en tout cas. "  
  
" Je dirai que nous avons atterri en terre du milieu. "  
  
" Et qu'est qui te fait dire çà Einstein ? Demanda-t-elle crispée. "  
  
" La formulation de ton vœu. Tu voulais montrer aux magiciens de pacotille de la terre du milieu ce dont Lina et sa bande sont capables. Toi et moi sommes maintenant des personnages de Slayers. Il est logique de penser que nous sommes en terre milieu. "  
  
La sorcière se renfrogna et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux avec exaspération. Elle considérait toutes les éventualités de cette situation quand une idée lui vint.  
  
" Mil, commença-t-elle. Si nous avons atterri en Terre du Milieu, il se pourrait que les autres aussi s'y trouvent. Peut-être sous l'apparence d'un des Slayers. "  
  
" C'est effectivement dans l'ordre du possible, répondit-il. Il est primordial de vite les retrouver, en particulier Xavier. "  
  
" Et pourquoi çà ? "  
  
" Lina ! Le personnage favori de Xavier, c'est Xellos Métallium, dit-il en crachant presque du venin lorsqu'il prononça ce nom. Il est le plus puissant mazoku après les généraux de Shabranigdou, et sûrement le plus malin et le plus retord du lot. Tiens-tu vraiment à le laisser libre de ses actes ? Qui sait quel genre de machination il tramera dans l'ombre pour son simple amusement ? "  
  
" Michel, répondit-elle. Reprend-toi un peu ! Tu te comportes comme si Xavier était le véritable Xellos. N'oublie pas qu'il est ton ami et non pas ton ennemi héréditaire ! "  
  
Michel fit de son mieux pour repousser la terreur que Xellos inspirait à Milgazia. Des flashs terrifiants qui remontaient au Kouma senso défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses parents, ses frères et ses sœurs, ses ami proche et même les vagues connaissance à peine entrevues au cours d'une fête, d'un festival ou en cours, tous avaient été balayés d'un seul revers de la main par Xellos. Il s'était retrouvé, blessé au bras, le seul survivant de sa famille et l'aîné de son clan alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'adolescence. Le sourire amusé et jovial du mazoku responsable de cette boucherie était resté à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et le hantait chaque nuit depuis plus de mille ans, redoutant qu'il ne revienne achevé sa besogne.  
  
" Je...fit-il en un souffle. Je crois que je perds les pédales. Pendant un moment, j'ai été complètement Milgazia; et Michel s'est dilué, comme un doigt de whisky dans dix litres d'eau. Plus de quinze siècles d'expérience et d'habitude, c'est beaucoup trop face à une simple trentaine d'année. "  
  
" Secoue-toi un peu Mic ! S'exclama Lina. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'identité. On est déjà assez dans la panade sans en prime tergiverser sur des conflits intérieurs mineurs. "  
  
La sorcière sourit malicieusement au seigneur dragon, avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.  
  
" On a maintenant des pouvoirs, ajouta-t-elle. On pourrait rire un peu. "  
  
Lina s'avança vers Milgazia et lui asséna une claque sur le torse.  
  
" LEVITATION, cria-t-elle en s'envolant, perçant la frondaison des arbres en riant comme une enfant. "  
  
" CHAT ! Lança-t-elle d'au-delà la cime des arbres. C'est toi qui t'y colles. "  
  
Le dragon doré resta bouche bée un instant, puis il sourit et fit appelle à son pouvoir. La magie en lui répondit et l'envahit comme un raz de marée, brisant les lois de la gravitation, le propulsant comme une flèche dans les airs, perçant le feuillage et cassant les branches. Sa trajectoire l'amena à porté de la sorcière qui exécuta une pirouette, l'esquivant gracieusement avec un rire musical.  
  
" Raté Mil, fit-elle entre deux gloussements. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? Tu es aussi lourd qu'un éléphant. "  
  
" Ne chantez pas trop vite victoire Lina-san, répondit-il. Les dragons ont pour domaine le ciel et y règnent sans partage. "  
  
Milgazia tenta une seconde fois de l'attraper mais la magicienne rousse l'évita une fois de plus par une acrobatie digne des meilleurs pilotes.  
  
" Tu es sûr d'être un dragon, reprit-elle. A te voir bouger, on dirait plutôt une tortue. "  
  
" Le sage sait reconnaître quand il est battu, dit-il d'un ton docte plein de dignité. Mais... "  
  
Le Dragon se volatilisa en un bref flash doré et réapparut juste derrière Lina qu'il ceintura de ses bras puissants.  
  
" ... Il n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir abattu ses dernières cartes. "  
  
Lina Inverse se mit à se débattre comme une anguille, lançant des cris stridents qui aurait pu percer n'importe quel tympan mais le seigneur dragon ne lâcha pas prise et rit doucement devant l'abondance lexicale avec laquelle la sorcière l'insultait, lui et sa famille remontant jusqu'à la genèse.  
  
" Vous avez perdu Lina-san, dit-il lorsque la magicienne se trouva à cours d'insulte. Reconnaissez-le et je vous relâcherai. "  
  
" Ok ! Ok ! Lâche-moi maintenant. "  
  
" Mais avec plaisir. "  
  
Le dragon libéra la jeune fille qui s'éloigna un peu.  
  
" BOMB DI WIND, cria-t-elle en se retournant contre Milgazia, créant une sphère de vent concentré qui le percuta violemment. "  
  
Le dragon qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque fut pris de court et catapulté vers la forêt à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il brisa plusieurs arbres en les heurtant, créant de ce fait une nouvelle clairière. Milgazia se releva indemne, mais ses vêtements étaient maintenant sales et en lambeaux. Lina atterrit au près de lui riant à gorge déployée devant sa mésaventure.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu disais Mil, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres ? Je t'avais mal entendu tout à l'heure. "  
  
Le dragon, épousseta ses vêtements ruinés, essayant de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait après ce crash.  
  
" Parfois, répondit-il doctement, il vaut mieux retourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire des choses que l'on pourrait regretter. "  
  
" Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même, fit-elle en gloussant. "  
  
Milgazia ferma les yeux et se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée, invoquant sa magie une fois de plus mais la canalisant dans une toute autre tâche. Les déchirures et les accrocs des ses habits se refermèrent à vu d'œil et les saletés et les autres souillures s'effacèrent, rendant au dragon son apparence antérieure à sa rencontre violente avec le sol.  
  
" Grâce soit rendu à Ceipheeid, reprit-il, pour les sorts de couture et de blanchisserie. "  
  
" Ouais! Dit Lina. C'est drôlement utile comme truc. Tu aurais quelque chose pour changer cette défroque ? "  
  
Milgazia fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras d'un air un peu peiné.  
  
" Quel est le problème avec mes vêtements ? Ils sont tout à fait appropriés. "  
  
" Pour aller au temple ou à un bal à la court mais pas pour voyager et se battre contre les trolls, les orques ou les autres horreurs qui traînent dans les environs. "  
  
" Gandalf porte le même genre de frusque. "  
  
" Il porte quelque chose de simple et même d'un peu défraîchi. Tes vêtements sont bien trop somptueux. Si ce ne sont pas les orques, ce seront les bandits et les autres coupe-jarret qui s'en prendront à toi. "  
  
" Bien, fit-il. Je me range à ton avis. Aurais-tu des suggestions concernant ma garde-robe. "  
  
La sorcière jeta un regard appréciateur sur le seigneur Dragon et l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.  
  
" Premièrement, dit-elle en levant son indexe, il te faut un pantalon. Tu seras plus libre de tes mouvements et il ne risquera pas de te prendre les pieds dedans si tu dois détaler. Puis une chemise, pas trop voyante, sans broderie ou dentelle. Et enfin, une paire de botte solide et confortable. "  
  
Milgazia ferma les yeux et prononça quelques mots en un langage obscur et mystérieux. Ses vêtements se mirent à briller et se transformèrent en un instant en l'ensemble souhaité. Lina cligna les yeux, devant cette transformation. Le dragon ne semblait plus sortir d'une audience avec un roi mais était toujours habillé des pieds à la tête en blanc. La seule touche de couleur était la boucle de ceinture en or finement ouvragé.  
  
" Non ! Non et Non ! S'exclama Lina. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu te prends pour le chevalier blanc ou quoi ? ! Je te préviens si tu te mets à chanter : " on m'appelle le chevalier blanc. " Je te grille les fesses avec FIREBALL. "  
  
" Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, je te prie. "  
  
" Ok Michel ! Fit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec irritation. Oublie deux secondes les goûts vestimentaires de Milgazia et dit moi ce que tu penserais d'un loquedu qui porte des bottes blanches. "  
  
Le dragon ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit mot, se rendant compte l'inadéquation des couleurs qu'il arborait. Il rougit un peu et à l'aide d'un sortilège rapide, changea les coloris de ses vêtements. Les bottes devinrent noires, impeccablement cirées, son pantalon s'assombrit et vira au beige. Seul sa chemise à col montant boutonnée jusqu'en haut et sa cape restèrent inchangé.  
  
" J'espère satisfaire maintenant à tous tes critères Céline. "  
  
" Ouais ! Répondit-elle en souriant. C'est bien mieux. Par contre, une épée à ta ceinture serait un plus intéressant. C'est fou le nombre d'abrutis qui sont dissuadés de faire quelque chose d'idiot quand ils voient une arme à portée de main. "  
  
" Je crains que créer une épée ne soit au-delà de mes capacités, fit-il. Et je n'ai pas d'arme dans ma poche magique. Ce ne m'a jamais été utile pour des raisons évidentes. "  
  
" Au prochain village on t'en achètera une et on en profitera pour goûter aux spécialités locales. Je commence sérieusement à avoir les crocs. "  
  
" Le problème, nota Milgazia, c'est que nous n'avons aucune idée d'où non nous trouvons et que nous ne savons pas non plus où aller. "  
  
" Tu n'as qu'à faire une reconnaissance aérienne. Un gros animal comme toi peux nous trouver un village en un tour de main. "  
  
" Ce serait avec plaisir mais, compte tenu de la réputation exécrable de mon espèce dans cette contrée, je ne crois pas qu'un dragon moitié moins gros que Godzilla soit bien accueilli. "  
  
Lina hocha la tête se rappelant à quel point la forme draconienne de Milgazia était impressionnante. Il était facilement le plus gros dragon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu y compris en prenant compte ceux de la race Ancienne. Un dragon comme Filia qui n'était pas plus gros qu'un petit avion aurait pu passer inaperçu mais un dragon de la taille d'un Boeing 747 comme lui attirerait bien trop l'attention. De plus, les dragons de la terre du milieu avaient été créés par Morgoth et étaient donc des fauves cruels, rusés et sanguinaires. Bien différents des bons dragons créés par Ceipheeid comme Milgazia.   
  
" Génial ! Fit-elle en se renfrognant. Il ne nous reste plus que le camping. Tu as quelque chose dans tes poches que je pourrai me mettre sous la dent ? "  
  
" Malheureusement, répondit Milgazia d'un ton désolé, je ne transporte aucune provision. A mon âge, je n'ai besoin que du soleil ou des forces de la nature pour me nourrir. "  
  
" Et bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, moi j'ai besoin de quelque chose de bien plus consistant. Tu vas te remuer les fesses et me rapporter quelque chose à béqueter. De nous deux c'est toi le prédateur absolu. "  
  
" Je me le demande, chuchota-t-il un peu ennuyé d'être mené à la baguette comme çà. "  
  
La rouquine se retourna et le fixa dangereusement, défiant le dragon d'ajouter quelque chose de désobligeant à son encontre. Milgazia, en parti à cause de sa bonne éducation et grâce à un instinct de survie acéré, hocha la tête et fit d'un ton diplomate :  
  
" Je ne garantis pas mon succès. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de chasser pour me nourrir. "  
  
" C'est comme le vélo, dit-elle, çà te reviendra d'ici peu. Quant à moi, je vais à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Pendant notre petit jeu là haut, j'ai vu une rivière pas loin. Allez ! Allez ! Bouge ! "  
  
Le Dragon hocha la tête et s'exécuta, plongeant dans la forêt comme un félin.  
  
" LEVITATION, fit-elle une fois seule. "  
  
La sorcière décolla du sol une fois de plus et traversa la cime des arbres. Flottant au-dessus de la forêt, elle scruta au loin, repéra la rivière qu'elle recherchait et se mit en route. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour y arriver. L'eau semblait cristalline et cavalcadait dans le lit de la rivière paisiblement, laissant voir parfois un poisson. La sorcière retira ses gants, forma une vasque avec ses mains pour puiser cette eau et la but.  
  
Lina resta assise sur son rochet un petit instant, s'accordant un temps de réflexion, faisant de son mieux pour chasser l'anxiété qui la gagnait peu à peu. La Terre du Milieu n'était pas quoique d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, toujours l'endroit le plus sûr. Cela ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes à la partie de sa personne qui venait de Lina Inverse, elle vivait dans un monde après tout très similaire. Mais pour Céline, c'était une toute autre paire de manche. La formulation de son vœu lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et une bien sinistre suspicion concernant le quand la mettait de plus en plus mal alaise.  
  
Elle soupira, remit ses gants et se mit à préparer le campement en attendant que Milgazia revienne de la chasse. Cela fut fait prestement, elle rassembla du bois mort et sec et prépara le feu et sortit de sa poche magique les différents instruments de camping. Une couverture, une théière, une casserole et des couverts emballés dans une pièce de cuir souple. Lina, explora un peu les environs immédiats de son campement et découvrit des baies sauvages. Un sort rapide de détection de poison ne révélant rien de dangereux, elle les cueillit se disant qu'elles feraient un bon dessert.  
  
De retour au campement, le dragon n'était toujours pas là et la sorcière commença à avoir vraiment faim et de sérieux doutes sur les talents de chasseur de son compagnon.  
  
" Pas si absolu que çà comme prédateur, se dit-elle sarcastique. "  
  
Lina, craignant de se retrouver le ventre vide ce qui était pour elle totalement insupportable, prit les choses en main. Elle ramassa un bâton, s'assit sur la berge, s'arracha un cheveu qu'elle noua sur son bâton et à un hameçon. Elle lança alors, après en bref sortilège, cette ligne de fortune et se mit à pêcher. Les poissons qui s'en approchaient, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun appât, ne pouvaient s'empêchait de mordre à l'hameçon ensorcelé comme s'il s'agissait du lombric le plus appétissant.  
  
Le crépuscule assombrissait lentement les bois et les poissons à côtés d'elle commençaient à former un tas plus qu'honorable quand Milgazia la rejoignit. La sorcière cessa sa pêche miraculeuse et étudia le seigneur dragon revenu apparemment bredouille.  
  
" Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas attendu, fit-elle, irritée. Tu es vraiment nul comme chasseur pour quelqu'un censé être au sommet de l'échelle alimentaire. "  
  
Le dragon resta impassible, s'enveloppa dans sa cape, puis la rabattit brusquement en arrière, révélant sous ses deux bras deux sangliers.  
  
" Vous disiez ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé et satisfait. "  
  
La sorcière fit la moue, n'aimant pas passer pour une idiote, mais cette expression boudeuse fut vite remplacée par un sourire félin.  
  
" Ben, fit-elle, il te reste plus qu'à les dépecer. "  
  
" Vois-tu Lina, répondit-il un peu guindé, dans un souci d'égalité et de justice. Je me suis dit que tu te chargerais de cette besogne. "  
  
" Pas de bol, rétorqua-t-elle, je ne suis pas Amélia. Et puis t'es censé avoir déjà chasser pour manger. Préparer les bêtes n'est pas une nouveauté pour toi. "  
  
" Nous autres dragons ne faisons pas dans la dentelle. Lorsque le gibier est tué, nous le mangeons en entier et d'un coup sans nous soucier qu'il soit ou non dépecé. "  
  
" Et tu trouves que c'est le travail d'une dame, dit-elle dangereusement avec une étincelle colérique dans le regard. "  
  
Les deux compagnons se fixèrent avec détermination aucun d'eux ne voulant s'incliner sur le peu ragoûtant et sanguinolent sujet de la préparation des sangliers.  
  
" Il semblerait, fit Milgazia d'un ton neutre, que nous soyons dans une impasse. Puis-je suggérer un moyen pour nous en sortir ? "  
  
" Accouche ! répondit-elle ne détournant pas son regard toujours fixé sur les yeux d'or du dragon "  
  
Le dragon s'approcha d'elle et déposa à terre son gibier.  
  
" Pierre, feuille ciseau, lâcha-t-il stoïquement. "  
  
" D'accord, répondit-elle. "  
  
Les slayers se firent face, un masque de concentration plaqué sur leurs traits. Deux paires d'yeux, l'une rubis l'autre d'or pulsant d'une détermination inébranlable se fixaient sans répit, leur main droite s'ouvrant et se refermant crispées. Soudain, leurs mains fusèrent comme un éclair et s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les phalanges de Milgazia formèrent des ciseaux qui furent battus par le poing fermé de Lina.  
  
Un petit sourire en coin satisfait plissa les lèvres de la sorcière puis s'élargit devant la mine défaite du dragon.  
  
" Allez au boulot Milgazia, dit-elle ravie devant la tournure des événements. Et ne me fait pas trop attendre. "  
  
" Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me prêter ta dague ? Demanda-t-il plus ou moins froidement. A moins qu'il me faille tailler mes propres outils dans le silex. "  
  
" Soit pas mauvais perdant Mil ! Dit-elle en lui tendant son arme. J'ai gagné à la régulière. "  
  
Le dragon prit la dague et la mit entre ses dents, se donnant l'air d'un pirate de pacotille, plaça de nouveaux sous ses bras les sangliers et s'en alla plus loin pour accomplir cette triste besogne. Milgazia se maudit d'être aussi complaisant avec elle et de se laisser mener à la baguette. Il s'installa sur une pierre plate au bord de la rivière, s'attelant à sa tâche et remercia Ceipheid de connaître ce sort de blanchisserie.  
  
La nuit était déjà tombée depuis deux heures et ils avaient déjà dévoré le poisson et un des sangliers tandis que le second dorait à la broche tranquillement au-dessus du feu. Lina et Milgazia tentèrent de se saisir d'un os enrobé d'un appétissant manteau de chaire et en prirent chacun une extrémité.  
  
" Les dames d'abord, fit la sorcière sèchement en émettant un petit grognement. "  
  
" L'âge avant la beauté, répliqua le dragon qui ne lâchait pas prise. "  
  
Lina Inverse rosit un instant, gênée devant ce compliment dissimulé mais elle se reprit de ce coup bas inattendu et s'apprêta à l'enguirlander. Soudain, Milgazia lâcha prise faisant tomber la sorcière sur le dos et se mit à scruter les alentours pour déceler l'origine du bruit qui l'avait alerté. La sorcière rousse n'appréciant pas de s'être retrouvé sur les fesses comme çà, réagis avec le tact et la mesure qu'on lui connaissait. Elle frappa violemment le crâne du dragon mais se fit mal à la main.  
  
" Chut ! Ordonna sèchement Milgazia qui sentait déjà la bosse sur son crâne se former. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe. "  
  
Lina décida de laisser passer pour l'instant la conduite cavalière du dragon et se mit aussi à scruter la nuit, se préparant à griller le crétin qui oserait interrompre son dîner.  
  
" Si vous êtes un ami, fit le dragon en fixant la silhouette de l'inconnu révélé par les infrarouges, vous êtes le bienvenu pour partager notre feu et notre repas. Si vous êtes un ennemi, passez votre chemin ou subissez-en les conséquences. "  
  
La silhouette d'un homme grand se détacha de la pénombre et s'approcha du feu. Il portait une longue cape verte un peu défraîchi avec un capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, le reste de ces vêtements n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état et démontrait bien les habitudes nomades de ce personnage. Il rabattit son capuchon dans son dos, révélant un visage au trait buriné et par les intempéries et une peau sombre. Il émanait de cet homme une aura de danger et de compétence ainsi qu'un charisme indéniable.  
  
" C'est avec joie que j'accepte votre invitation, dit-il en étudiant les Slayers avec attention. Mais je ne pourrais rester longtemps. "  
  
L'étranger s'assit près du feu et, à l'invitation du dragon découpa avec sa dague un morceau de viande de sanglier qu'il se mit à manger. Les Slayers avaient leurs suspicions sur cet homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Aragorn.  
  
" Il est bien tard pour s'aventurer dans la forêt, fit Milgazia au rôdeur. Et sans vouloir me montrer indiscret, j'aime pouvoir m'adresser à mes interlocuteurs par leur nom. "  
  
L'homme considéra la requête de Milgazia.  
  
" Je réponds à de nombreux noms, fit-il. Mais dans ces contrées, on me donne le nom de Grand-pas. "  
  
Les deux Slayers, bouche bée, n'osaient croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'agissait bien d'Aragorn, le futur roi du Gondor.  
  
" Je suis Milgazia Lawrazia, fit le dragon pour lui rendre la politesse. "  
  
" Je suis Lina Inverse, ajouta-t-elle, la puissante et ravissante magicienne. "  
  
Aragorn jeta un œil dubitatif sur la sorcière, pas convaincu de la véracité de sa déclaration. Tous les magiciens bons ou mauvais qu'il avait rencontré, était assez vieux pour être son père, voir son grand-père. Une jeune fille comme çà, encore une enfant, ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle prétendait. Toute fois, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.  
  
" Il est rare de voir des voyageurs s'être aussi profondément enfoncés dans la forêt. "  
  
" On s'est perdu, répondit Lina. Vous savez où se trouve le village le plus proche. "  
  
" Vous vous êtes beaucoup éloignés de la route, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Il y a à l'ouest, à une lieue d'ici, un sentier. Prenez ensuite au sud et il vous mènera au village le plus proche. Toute fois, ne vous attendez pas à un accueil chaleureux. Les bandits qui écument les environs, les ont rendus particulièrement méfiants vis à vis des étrangers. "  
  
Lina releva la tête, excitée, les yeux dansant d'enthousiasme. Il n'existait que trois choses au monde qui avivaient son enthousiasme de cette manière, un buffet à volonté, de nouveaux sortilèges et la perspective de s'enrichir.  
  
" Des bandits ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu as entendu çà Mil ! On va pouvoir se remplir les poches avec la prime et leurs trésors. "  
  
" Allez ! Fit-elle en se retournant vers le rôdeur. Elle est de combien la prime pour leurs têtes. "  
  
L'étranger eut un petit sourire amusé qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cet enthousiasme était rafraîchissant et l'idée qu'elle puisse s'attaquer à un groupe aussi dangereux comique.  
  
" Cette contrée est depuis longtemps terrorisé par ces coupe-jarret et les autorités locales ont renoncé à mettre leurs têtes à prix. D'ailleurs personne ne serait assez idiot pour le faire. Ils sont nombreux, armés jusqu'au dents et bien organisés. Ils ont une place forte surveillée et bien protégée et un chef redoutable. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'une petite demoiselle comme vous. "  
  
Le visage de Lina devint écarlate de rage et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclaires.  
  
" Ecoute-moi cervelle de mollusque ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une fillette en mal de protection et mon métier, c'est justement d'exploser la vermine dans leur genre et d'empocher leur trésor. Je suis d'ailleurs célèbre pour çà à la maison. "  
  
Aragorn, peu impressionné par cet emportement, lui jeta un regard dubitatif qui eut pour effet de faire monter d'un cran la colère de la rouquine.  
  
" Si ces bandits sont aussi terribles que vous le prétendez, intervint Milgazia pour calmer la sorcière et sauver le rôdeur d'une raclée monumentale, pourquoi vous y risquez-vous ? "  
  
" Dans des circonstances ordinaires, répondit-il, je ne m'y serai pas risqué mais depuis quelques temps, les choses ont beaucoup changé. Jusqu'à lors, ils s'étaient contentés de piller et de rançonner les villages et les fermes des environs. Mais, depuis trois mois, ils ont commencé à exiger à ce qu'on leur livre de jeunes enfants. "  
  
La température autour du feu chuta brusquement et la rage de la sorcière se fit glaciale et se détourna du rôdeur.  
  
" Des enfants ! Fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui en font ? Les bandits ordinaires ne s'embarrassent pas de ce genre de fardeau à moins d'espérer en tirer une rançon. Des otages peut-être ? "  
  
" Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas, répondit Aragorn en hochant tristement la tête. Ce soudain revirement coïncide avec la prise de pouvoir d'un nouveau chef. Un groupe venu de l'est avec à leur tête un sang-mêlé, mi-homme, mi-orque, s'est installé dans la région et a pris la tête de cette bande. Des sources sûres m'ont rapporté des choses horribles sur eux. Leur barbarie et leur cruauté sont tout simplement effroyables. "  
  
" Et vous comptiez vous y rendre seul, intervint Milgazia en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Le sang de Numenor qui coule dans vos veines est fort et puissant mais il ne peut rien contre un tel déploiement de force. "  
  
" Vous êtes habile Milgazia, dit Aragorn, pour avoir senti mon ascendance. Peu de gens le peuvent. "  
  
" Certains signes ne mentent pas, fit le dragon laconiquement. "  
  
" En tout cas, reprit Lina avec un regard déterminé, on vient avec vous. On va pas vous laisser seul aller dans ce panier de crabe. "  
  
" C'est très courageux de votre part, répondit le ranger, mais je ne peux vous permettre de prendre ce risque. "  
  
" Ecoute-moi pauvre idiot, ragea la sorcière, tu crois peut-être que ces minables me font peur ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. La chasse au bandit n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi. Du dégénéré incapable de faire un travail honnête, à l'aristo fauché en mal de tune, en passant par le soldat démobilisé et le sorcier cupide, je me suis colletée avec tous les types de voyous, de criminels et de parasites possibles et imaginables et je les ai anéantis. J'ai vu, sans tourner de l'œil, des horreurs et des actes barbarie perpétraient par des sadiques qui prennent leur pied en faisant souffrir les plus faibles qu'eux. Je ne suis pas une petite-fille qui s'amuse à jouer les justicières et j'ai fait des choses qui probablement te ferraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Dans mon pays, je suis connu comme la Tueuse de bandit et prononcer mon nom suffit à les plonger dans la terreur. Alors tes objections, tu peux te les fourrer là où je pense. On vient avec toi que çà te plaise ou non. "  
  
Aragorn se releva et se raidit devant cet assaut verbal. Les affabulations de cette petite fille étaient peut-être amusantes mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Le ranger ne pouvait pas la laisser, elle et son compagnon se faire trucider parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de bon sens pour voir que c'était de la folie furieuse. Son regard croisa celui de la sorcière et sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge. Ces yeux rubis et brillant d'une flamme déterminée n'avaient pas sa place sur un visage aussi jeune. Lorsqu'il avait observé cette jeune fille rire et taquiner Milgazia avec bonne humeur et entrain pendant leur dîner, elle avait eu l'air d'une enfant ordinaire, commençant à peine à explorer le vaste monde. Mes ces yeux colériques et volontaires, à la fois juvéniles et âgés révélait en outre l'exubérance de la jeunesse mais aussi une profondeur et une intensité que seul les vieux guerriers ayant survécu à de nombreuses batailles pouvaient avoir. Il se tourna alors vers le dragon dans l'espoir de trouver un soutient mais les yeux dorés qui lui répondirent étaient aussi déconcertant que ceux de la rouquine. Calmes, sages et anciens, ces yeux n'était pas ceux d'un être humain. Alors que ceux de la sorcière rousse évoquaient un brasier ardent pouvant consumant tout sur son passage, ceux de Milgazia étaient une mer d'or liquide qui engloutissait ceux qui y plongeaient le regard.  
  
" En ce monde, fit le dragon d'un ton docte mais aimable, il existe des forces qui dépassent notre entendement. Le destin a voulu que nos chemins se croisent pour une bonne raison. Nous vous assisterons dans votre tâche au mieux de nos capacités. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne le regretterez pas. "  
  
" Allez Gros-panard, s'exclama la sorcière, pas la peine de te faire prier. On te suivra de toute façon. Remplis-toi plutôt l'estomac et bois un coup. On massacre mieux les bandits avec un ventre plein, crois-en mon expérience. "  
  
Le ranger hocha la tête, se soumettant au fait que ces étranges voyageurs l'accompagneraient dans son expédition et se mit à manger avec empressement. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils éteignirent le feu, enterrèrent les restes et se mirent en marche, menés par Aragorn. Le rôdeur traversait le labyrinthe végétal sans grandes difficultés, enjambant racines et souches, évitant de casser les branches et de s'y accrocher. Les deux slayers le suivaient de près sans toute fois atteindre le niveau d'agilité du ranger.  
  
Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, quand le quartier de lune blafard fut revêtit d'un linceul sombre de nuage, qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la forteresse. C'était un vieux donjon partiellement en ruine, entouré d'une palissade en rondin surmontée de deux miradors.  
  
" Nous y sommes, fit Aragorn à voix basse. Nous allons profiter de ce que la lune est cachée par les nuages et nous y faufiler. "  
  
" Dit-moi d'abord, fit Lina, quelle est la disposition des lieux, l'agencement des défenses et des pièges et leur effectif total ? "  
  
" Je ne saurais le dire, répondit le ranger. Je n'ai trouvé personne qui aurait pu m'en informer. "  
  
" Ouais ! Fit-elle sarcastiquement. Génial ! Quel est ton expérience de cambrioleur ? Nulle, je parie. Laisse tomber to plan à deux balles et laisse faire les pros. "  
  
" Et que comptez-vous faire, demanda le ranger calmement maîtrisant son irritation ? "  
  
Un sourire félin se dessina sur les lèvres de la sorcière.  
  
" Facile ! Dit-elle. Attaque frontale. On en tue le maximum et on en épargne un pour nous dire où sont les enfants et le trésor. Et hop ! Emballez, c'est pesé. Et en prime, on résout le problème de l'insécurité locale. "  
  
Les yeux du ranger s'écarquillèrent devant ce plan.  
  
" Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils sont une petite armée et nous ne sommes que trois. Nous nous ferons massacrer. "  
  
" C'est qui la Tueuse de bandit ici ! Rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Toi ou moi ? Longer les murs et se faufiler dans les trous de sourie, très peu pour moi. Sans une connaissance précise des lieux, c'est bon qu'à se faire prendre. "  
  
" Milgazia, fit-il. Faites lui entendre raison ! "  
  
Le dragon sourit amicalement au ranger.  
  
" Ayez confiance en nous Grand-pas, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. Il y a certaines chose sur nous que vous ne connaissez pas mais que vous n'allez pas tarder à savoir. "  
  
" Je m'occupe des postes de guet et de la palissade, reprit la sorcière. Une fois dans l'enceinte, pas de quartier ! Leur défense sera désorganisée et nous en profiterons pour éliminer le maximum d'ennemi. "  
  
Ils quittèrent l'orée du bois et la protection des feuillages et s'engagèrent, restant au plus près du sol, en terrain découvert sous le couvert de l'obscurité. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la palissade, il s'y collèrent le dos et attendirent un instant. La sorcière hocha la tête et leur fit signe de se taire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Créer une boule de feu dans ses mains était facile mais en créer une à distance était beaucoup plus difficile et en créer deux en même temps nécessitait un vrai talent et une force phénoménale.  
  
Source de tout pouvoir  
  
Lumière qui brille plus qu'écarlate  
  
Que ton pouvoir se rassemble dans mes mains !  
  
" FIREBALL, chuchota-t-elle. "  
  
Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Les deux miradors explosèrent en une gerbe de flamme. Les cris, le tumulte et la panique s'élevèrent du camp, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre. Aragorn regarda Lina avec des yeux rond, sidéré par un tel acte de magie. Il avait fréquenté les magiciens comme Gandalf et les elfes toute sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille.  
  
La sorcière s'éloigna de la palissade et leur fit signe de la rejoindre.  
  
" Toujours sûr qu'on ne fait pas le poids, demanda Lina au ranger avec satisfaction. "  
  
" Je ne sais trop quoi dire, fit-il dissimulant sa surprise derrière un masque neutre. "  
  
" On aura tout le temps après d'en parler, dit-elle. Maintenant les gars, c'est le moment de rentrer en scène. Je vais faire sauter la palissade. "  
  
La sorcière invoqua dans ses mains une boule de feu et la lança sur le mur qui explosa en un brasier ardant. Le souffle de l'explosion au lieu d'étouffer les flammes, les fit s'étendre vers l'intérieur du camp.  
  
" Suivez-moi, cria la sorcière à ses compagnons d'arme en se précipitant dans la brèche. "  
  
Les bandits virent alors le mur de flamme qui avait fait irruption dans leur forteresse s'ouvrir révélant Lina Inverse la Tueuse de bandit. La sorcière encadrée par Aragorn et Milgazia ainsi que par les flots ardents de l'incendie, était l'incarnation même de l'esprit du feu. Ses longs cheveux roux en bataille ondulaient doucement par le vent créé par l'incendie et brillaient eux aussi telle une flamme. Elle posa sur ces criminels ses yeux rubis, aussi taquin que ceux d'un tigre jouant avec sa proie.  
  
" Je suis Lina Inverse, dit-elle avec le sourire satisfait de ceux qui aiment leur métier avec passion, la puissante et ravissante sorcière et Tueuse de Bandit extraordinaire. "  
  
La sorcière croisa ses avant bras en X devant elle.  
  
" FLARE ARROW, cria-t-elle en rompant cette croix. "  
  
Des dizaines de traits de feu fendirent l'air et atteignirent les bandits trop abasourdis par cette entrée en matière. S'en suivit une explosion pyrotechnique qui brûla les malheureux voleurs, les tuant sur le coup.  
  
" Et vous, ajouta-t-elle aux cadavres calcinés. Vous êtes cuits et même grillés. "  
  
Les survivants la fixèrent avec effroi un instant et, écoutant leur bon sens, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, trébuchant sur les carcasses calcinées de leurs compagnons.  
  
" Pas si vite, cria la sorcière en les pointant du doigt. DIGGU VOLTO"  
  
Un dôme d'électricité les happa et les foudroya sur place. La cruauté et l'absence totale de pitié de la sorcière, choqua le ranger, même s'il dissimulait son trouble derrière une façade stoïque. Il échangea un regard avec Milgazia qui lui aussi arborait un visage impassible mais éprouvait vis à vis de lui-même un sentiment d'inutilité. Ce sentiment s'estompa rapidement, par la charge des bandits plus aguerris qui ne se laissaient pas impressionner aussi facilement.  
  
C'était un mélange hétéroclite d'humain, d'orque et de sang-mêlé dont la sauvagerie et les cris de guerres auraient pu retourner les sangs des combattants les plus courageux. Un vaste groupe se précipita sur la sorcière qui ne les laissa même pas s'approcher.  
  
" MEGA BRAND, dit-elle en levant la main provoquant une explosion sous les pieds des ses assaillants. "  
  
Aragorn faisait la démonstration de ses talents de bretteur, se battant avec trois adversaires à la fois, esquivant, parant et les tuant un par un avec une grâce féline et une habilité au moins égales à celle de Gourry.   
  
Milgazia, le seul qui semblait être désarmé et sans défense, fut agressé par un humain avec une épée. Le dragon fit un pas de côté, lui arracha son arme et le frappa en plein visage avec son poing. Les bandits continuèrent d'affluer de la sorte pour rapidement périr sous l'épée d'Aragorn, les sortilèges de Lina et les coups du dragon.  
  
Une voix gutturale et roque se fit entendre du parapet, ordonnant la retraite. La panique s'estompa devant le sombre charisme qu'émanait d'une silhouette juchée au sommet de la tour. Un autre ordre fusa et les traits plurent des meurtrières, couvrant la retraite des troupes au sol forçant Lina et ses compagnons à se mettre à couvert.  
  
" Il faut faire quelque chose pour ces archers, dit brusquement Aragorn. Ils nous ont coincés ici et nous n'aurons pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une escouade nous prenne à revers. Des suggestions ? "  
  
" Fastoche, rétorqua la sorcière. On prend les mêmes et on recommence. Je vais les allumer en un coup. "  
  
" Surtout pas ! S'exclama Milgazia. Tu risques de faire effondrer le bâtiment, Lina. Couvre moi et dés que je vous ai donné le signal, précipitez-vous vers l'entrée. "  
  
" Ok, répondit la sorcière. "  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. Le dragon quitta le refuge et se mit à découvert, faisant face au donjon. La sorcière rousse ne se fit pas attendre et commença son incantation.  
  
" BALLUS WALL. "  
  
Les flèches tirées depuis les meurtrières n'atteignirent pas le seigneur dragon, stoppées nettes par un bouclier de flamme. Milgazia, à son tour entonna sa propre incantation.  
  
Vent divin qui souffle sur l'éternité,  
  
Répond à mon appel, cache la lumière  
  
Et obscurcit la vue de mes ennemis.  
  
" DARK MYST. "  
  
Un tourbillon de vent entoura le corps du dragon et s'envola verticalement dans le ciel et heurta les nuages quelques seconde plus tard. Des cumulus sombres descendirent du ciel et enveloppèrent la tour, la plongeant dans les ténèbres.  
  
" Allez ! cria le dragon "  
  
Lina et Aragorn quittèrent leur cachette et se précipita vers la porte, suivit de près par Milgazia qui leva un bouclier pour bloquer les traits tirés au hasard par les archers ennemis. La sorcière leva la main et tendit la paume vers la porte.  
  
" DAM BRASS. "  
  
Un éclair écarlate en jaillit et la frappa, la réduisant en infimes copeaux de bois.  
  
" FIREBALL, enchaîna-t-elle immédiatement. "  
  
La boule de feu fendit l'air et entra dans l'encadrement, explosant violemment et s'éteignit tout de suite après.  
  
Les slayers et ranger se retrouvèrent dans le hall, nettoyé par les bons soins de cette boule de feu et furent assaillis par l'odeur de la chair humaine calcinée. Aragorn, encore une fois jeta un regard pénétrant sur la sorcière avec désapprobation et une once de méfiance. Il était habitué à tuer et sa lame et ses mains étaient couvertes du sang des monstres qui hantent ces régions sauvages, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Mais ce spectacle était incroyablement choquant. Les murs étaient emprunts de la silhouette noire de suie des malheureux qui s'étaient trouvés trop près de l'explosion. Le sol était jonchait de cadavre brûlé à des degrés divers, voir même calcinés.  
  
Cruelle, impitoyable et d'une puissance terrifiante, la sorcière rousse dispensait la mort d'une manière naturelle et routinière, et sans remords apparents. Le ranger avait peine à croire que cette furie irrésistible était la même jeune fille qui taquinait son compagnon autour du feu quelques heures plutôt.  
  
" Les apparences sont trompeuses, se dit-il. Se promettant de surveiller de près Lina. "  
  
" Quoi ! ? Gronda Lina qui s'était rendu compte du regard que portait le ranger sur elle. "  
  
" Suffit ! Coupa Milgazia d'un ton autoritaire. Nous règlerons cela plus tard. J'entends un groupe qui se dirige vers nous. "  
  
Le dragon pointa un couloir.  
  
" Ils viennent par-là. "  
  
" Ok ! Fit Lina en souriant dangereusement. Je vais les accueillir chaleureusement, çà je vous le garantis. "  
  
La sorcière se plaça juste à l'entrée du couloir et se prépara à encore déchaîner les flammes de l'enfer. Milgazia posa sa main sur ses épaules, écarta doucement Lina et se mit à entonner dans le langage des dragons un sortilège.  
  
Dragon souverain des océans,  
  
Toi qui repose dans les profondeurs abyssales,  
  
Accorde à ton humble servant  
  
Ton souffle glacial et conquérant.  
  
BOREAL BREATH.  
  
Une boule d'énergie glaciale se forma dans les mains de Milgazia, émettant un violent courant d'air glacial, chargé d'infimes cristaux de glace qui s'engouffra avec un gémissement déchirant dans le couloir. Ce micro-blizzard mourut et la sphère d'énergie se dissipa. Depuis l'entrée du corridor, on pouvait maintenant voir qu'une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait les murs, le sol et le plafond.  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tête de lézard ! S'exclama-t-elle prête à lui défoncer le crâne. J'avais pas besoin de ton aide. "  
  
" Et vous alliez nous enterrer sous des tonnes de décombres, la coupa sèchement Aragorn. "  
  
Le ranger pointa du doigt la charpente noircie au-dessus de leurs têtes qui ne tenait encore que par miracle.  
  
" Regardez les poutres ! Reprit-il. Un autre choque violent et s'en était fait de nous. "  
  
" Bon çà va ! Cà va ! Dit-elle irritée d'être prise en tort. On va pas y passer cent milles ans. On décolle. "  
  
Elle se précipita dans le couloir, mais elle ne prit pas en compte le sol couvert de glace, aussi glissant qu'une patinoire. Elle se mit à déraper, glissa sur quelques mètres en criant et s'étala les quatre fers en l'air. Aragorn et Milgazia la rejoignirent quelques instant plus tard, prenant garde à ne pas imiter la sorcière.  
  
" Rien de cassé ? Demanda le dragon, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. La chute de cette histoire était, je dois le dire, tout à fait fortuite. "  
  
Lina le fusilla du regard noir et féroce qu'elle réservait aux idiots qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, marquant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de cette tentative lamentable d'humour et repoussa cette main d'une claque.  
  
" Macaque ! Lui cria-t-elle se relevant d'elle-même, évitant de peu une nouvelle chute. "  
  
" Salamandre dégénérée ! Peau de fesse de lézard ! Cervelle ce triton ! "  
  
" Tu es content de toi, espèce de dragon à deux balles... "  
  
" Nous avons une mission à accomplire, intervint sèchement Aragorn. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces gamineries. Les.... OUF! "  
  
Le poing de Lina expédié à une vitesse supersonique dans le diaphragme du Ranger, lui coupa la chique. Le ranger ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais douté de la force de son punch.  
  
" La ferme Gros-panard ! Rugit la sorcière. Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. "  
  
La sorcière continua de déverser son flot d'injures et de quolibets sur un dragon stoïque et un ranger qui reprenait son souffle abruptement coupé par le poing de Lina.  
  
" Avez-vous fini ? Demanda Milgazia quelques instant plus tard, les oreilles sifflant encore. "  
  
" Non ! Répliqua sèchement la sorcière. "  
  
Le dragon soupira et claqua des doigts. Une brume brillante et dorée recouvrit les bottes des trois compagnons qui furent en un éclair de lumière munies de pointes.  
  
" Pouvons-nous reprendre notre mission, demanda-t-il. Le répit que je nous ai obtenu ne sera que de courte durée. "  
  
" Voilà un tour fort utile, nota le ranger en fixant Milgazia intensément. "  
  
" Et tu pouvais pas y penser plutôt ? Ragea la sorcière. "  
  
Le dragon croisa les bras et fronça ses sourcils, se donnant une expression sévère. Sa patience commençait à être sérieusement mise à mal par le tempérament de Lina et, vu la mine irritée du ranger, il n'était pas le seul.  
  
" Malheureusement, répondit-il d'un ton neutre avec une petite pointe glaciale, vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. Lina, je vous conseille de prendre une grande inspiration car vous ne semblez pas être vous-même. "  
  
La sorcière ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sorti. La rage ardente qui brillait dans son regard s'atténua. Le self-contrôle de Céline qui semblait avoir fait la pause-café se réinstalla aux commandes.  
  
" Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmée, fit le ranger aigrement en se frottant le ventre. Nous pourrions nous consacrer à la tâche que nous nous sommes fixée ? "  
  
" Ouais ! Répondit la sorcière en lui adressa un regard noir. On y va. "  
  
Les slayers et le ranger s'engagèrent alors dans le couloir, marchant lentement, prenant soin d'enfoncer profondément leurs crampons dans la glace. Milgazia nota que son sortilège avait été plus efficace qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Une bonne part de la forteresse était maintenant prise dans les glaces et les bandits qu'ils croisaient scellé dans des cercueils cristallins et donc totalement incapable de leur indiquer le chemin. Le regard d'Aragorn alla du dragon à Lina, un doute affreux l'envahissant, se demandant si les enfants enlevés n'avaient pas subi le même sort que leurs ravisseurs.   
  
Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, la glace se rétrécit leur permettant de la casser plus facilement avec leurs bottes à crampon. Elle disparut enfin et le dragon, ramena leurs chaussures à leur état antérieur. Les trois compagnons entendirent alors un gémissement et se précipitèrent vers sa source. C'était un des membres de cette bande de criminel, recouvert de givre et gelé jusqu'aux os donc le candidat idéal pour un interrogatoire.  
  
" Au secours, gémit le voleur. Aidez-moi ! "  
  
" Ne le touchez pas, ordonna Aragorn. Nous risquons de lui casser quelque chose. "  
  
" Cà me fend le cœur, répondit Lina avec ironie toisant le malheureux en croisant les bras. "  
  
" Je m'en charge, fit le dragon en s'accroupissant près de lui, invoquant son pouvoir curatif mais il fut arrêté par la sorcière. "  
  
" Pas si vite Mil, fit-elle. Avant, cet oiseau doit nous chanter son air. "  
  
Le ranger hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, même s'il n'aimait pas ce genre de méthode, ce serait le moyen le plus rapide pour obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin.  
  
" Pitié, supplia le voleur. J'ai mal. "  
  
" On y vient ! Répondit la sorcière. Mais comme toute peine mérite salaire tu vas d'abord répondre à quelques questions. "  
  
" Oui ! Je vais parler. Aidez-moi par pitié ! "  
  
" Bien ! Les enfants, où sont-ils ? "  
  
" En cuisine, au fond du couloir à droite, articula-t-il le visage crispé. J'ai mal. "  
  
" Seconde question, reprit-elle totalement insensible, votre chef ? Où on peut le trouver ? Et où se trouve le trésor. "  
  
" Dans les catacombes, au sous-sol. "  
  
" On sait tout ce qu'on voulait savoir. Tu peux y aller Mil. "  
  
Le dragon opina du chef et invoqua son pouvoir. Le voyou fut entouré d'une lumière blanche aveuglante et cessa de gémir. Quand elle se dissipa, les trois compagnons purent constater que le bandit était guéri et semblait même être vibrant de santé.  
  
" Comment ? Demanda-t-il ébahi. "  
  
" Cela n'a que peu d'intérêt, répondit Milgazia. Allez-vous en maintenant et quitter ce trou immonde. Autrement, je ne réponds pas de votre santé. "  
  
" Ouais ! Renchérit Lina. Vu que t'as craché le morceau sans te faire prier, je vais être généreuse. Déguerpit et ne croise plus jamais ma route. "  
  
Le bandit ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou laissant les trois compagnons à leur tâche.  
  
" Messieurs, dit la sorcière en souriant. Je crois que vous connaissez le chemin. "  
  
Il se précipitèrent alors aux cuisines mais, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à une horreur sans non. La cuisine était sale et empestait l'odeur de l'huile et de la graisse. Le cuisinier s'affairait autour d'une énorme marmite suspendue au-dessus d'un brasier infernal à l'intérieur d'une monumentale cheminé. Le corps difforme de cet être ressemblait à un assemblage de patate. Une tête énorme et distordue de renflement sphérique posait sur un tronc disproportionné par rapport aux jambes et aux bras. Au plafond, était suspendue une cage qui retenait deux jeunes enfants, probablement frère et sœur d'après leur ressemblance. Ils étaient en plaine santé, une peau rose et lisse, potelés et bien nourri mais surtout nus comme un ver.  
  
La réalisation du sort qui était réservé à ces deux pauvres diables pénétra le cœur de la sorcière comme la lame glaciale d'une épée. Quelque chose se brisa en elle et le temps sembla se ralentir. Le cuisinier se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour les faire déguerpir mais aucune parole ne s'en échappa. Lina, le visage blanc de dégoût et figé en un masque de marbre, leva sa main brillante d'une lumière indigo-sombre.  
  
" HELL BLAST, murmura-t-elle presque étouffée par la rage. "  
  
L'énergie autour de la main de la sorcière se condensa en une étoile obscure dans sa paume et une lance d'énergie sombre fendit l'air et transperça le cuisinier monstrueux. En un instant, il sembla vieillir de plusieurs siècle, se dessécha et tomba en poussière.  
  
Lina resta immobile un instant, tremblante de rage, sa colère tellement palpable qu'elle était devenu visible à l'œil nu et brillait telle un nimbe écarlate.  
  
" Lina ? Fit Milgazia, inquiet devant le silence de la sorcière. "  
  
Elle se retourna vers ses amis, alla dénouer la corde qui maintenait au plafond la cage et fit descendre les enfants. Ni le dragon, ni le ranger ne lui dirent mot, conscient de rage noire qui déchirait le cœur et qui se reflétait dans son regard rubis et glaciale.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la cage, les enfants se recroquevillèrent au fond, terrorisés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu et par la colère de la sorcière qui se reflétait sur son langage corporel. Lina s'en rendit compte et chassa de ses traits avec succès son ire prenant une expression douce et rassurante.  
  
" Venez les enfants, fit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante. C'est fini. Tout va bien se passer. "  
  
Les bambins ne se firent pas prier et étreignirent en sanglotant la sorcière qui leur avait témoigné la gentillesse et la chaleur humaine qui leur avaient manqués pendant toute leur captivité. Leurs terreurs enfantines coulèrent de leurs âmes comme les larmes qui mouillaient la chemise de Lina. La sorcière rousse leur caressa les cheveux doucement, leur susurrant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.  
  
" SLEEP, chuchota-t-elle et les enfants furent plongés dans un profond sommeil. "  
  
Elle les sortit de la cage, les garda contre elle et fixa sur Aragorn un regard pénétrant.  
  
" Depuis combien de temps exactement, demanda-t-elle ? "  
  
" D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, fit-il, lui aussi outré par cette horreur, cela fait trois mois. "  
  
" Comment des parents peuvent-ils faire çà, s'emporta-t-elle ! Offrir en pâture ses propres enfants à ses animaux ! Ils sont plus pourris encore que ces montres ! "  
  
" Je ne sais trop quoi dire, répondit le ranger qui lui aussi luttait pour garder son calme. Ce ne sont bien évidemment pas les parents qui font çà. Mais les autres, leurs voisins qui se moquent d'infliger aux enfants et à leurs familles pareilles tourment tant que leur confort personnel est assuré. "  
  
" Mais vous vous en doutiez, fit Milgazia froidement en fronçant les sourcils. "  
  
" C'est un de mes amis qui s'est installé dans les environ avec sa famille qui m'en a informé. Vous tenez d'ailleurs dans vos bras ses enfants, Lina. "  
  
" Lorsque j'ai appris que ceci avait commencé avec l'arrivé de ce nouveau chef orque, reprit-il, j'ai eu des soupçons qui ont été malheureusement confirmé. "  
  
Lina remit à Milgazia les enfants, les yeux brûlant de rage et pulsant de détermination.  
  
" Fait les sortir de ce trou infernal, Mil, ordonna-t-elle. Grand-pas et moi, nous allons mettre un terme à çà. "  
  
" Bien ! Dit le dragon en hochant la tête. Je m'acquitterai prestement de ma tâche. "  
  
Sans se retourner, d'un pas pressé, elle quitta la cuisine suivie d'Aragorn.  
  
" Grand-pas, fit Milgazia au ranger. Gardez un œil sur elle. Lina est forte mais elle se laisse facilement emportée. "  
  
Aragorn sourit au dragon, lui promettant de faire son possible pour la garder hors de danger. Les pouvoirs colossaux de la rouquine et sa manière cruelle et impitoyable de s'en servir, lui avait inspiré méfiance mais sa réaction face à l'horreur qu'ils avaient rencontrée en cuisine montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas un fond mauvais.  
  
" Bouge tes fesses Gros-panard, cria la sorcière irritée déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. On n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous. "  
  
Le ranger rejoignit vite Lina, tout aussi déterminé qu'elle à punir et à mettre hors d'état de nuire le responsable de cet acte de barbarie. Les deux compagnons n'eurent que peu de résistance sur leur chemin. En effet, ceux qui avaient survécu à l'assaut étaient terrorisés à l'idée de confronter la Tueuse de Bandits et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous profitant de la confusion.  
  
Ils arrivèrent alors dans les catacombes par un couloir éclairé de torches et s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la terre. La pourriture et d'autres odeurs nauséabondes assaillirent leurs narines mais ni Lina, ni Aragorn n'étaient particulièrement gênés. Quelques Gobelins tentèrent de les arrêter mais connurent une fin prématurée par les sortilèges de la sorcière et l'épée du ranger.  
  
" Pas de piège ? Fit Lina un peu étonnée. Ils ont une sacrée confiance en eux. "  
  
" Ces grottes, fit le ranger, ont sûrement toujours été occupées par ces gobelins. Ils n'ont pas l'intelligence de tendre des pièges. Cependant, il y avait des hommes et des orques dans cette bande. Il est possible qu'ils en aient installé. Restons sur nos gardes. "  
  
Les deux aventuriers arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel devant une large porte cerclée de fer qu'ils ouvrirent sans difficulté. Là, les attendaient un monceau de trésor brillant sous l'éclat des torches ainsi qu'un orque, le chef de la bande, qui les toisait fièrement de ces deux mètres de haut. Cet orque, plutôt ce demi-orque, si on en jugeait par sa posture et certains traits humains, les fixa froidement et méchamment avec ses yeux jaunes. C'était une véritable montagne de muscle avec un visage mi-félin, mi-humain.  
  
" Vous êtes venu pour le trésor ? Demanda-t-il fort intelligiblement montrant une fois de plus son ascendance humaine. Cela s'arrête maintenant ici. Je me baignerais dans votre sang humain. "  
  
" Ceipheid, s'exclama la sorcière ! Pourquoi faut-il que les méchants ressortent toujours le même laïus ! Vous faites écrire vos dialogues par le même auteur ou quoi ? "  
  
L'orque répondit à la sorcière en dégainant son arme et en la chargeant avec un cri bestial tout à fait digne de son lignage non-humain. Aragorn défourailla son arme également et s'interposa entre la bête et la rouquine qui n'eut pas le temps de protester, distraite par les guerriers Uruk-haï qui firent irruption dans la salle.  
  
" BLASTO ASH, cria-t-elle en levant ses paumes vers les cinq orques qui se jetaient sur elle. "  
  
Ils furent prit dans une vague d'énergie sombre zébrée d'éclaire dorée qui les réduisirent en cendre.  
  
" FLARE ARROW, lança-t-elle sur une seconde vague. "  
  
Ces sept orques n'eurent pas plus de chance que leurs prédécesseurs et furent carbonisés par les flèches de feux de la sorcière. Les rangs des orques étaient décimés et il ne restait que ceux qui s'en prenaient à Aragorn. Le ranger se battait comme un possédé contre trois adversaires simultanément et ne semblait pas donner de signe de fatigue. Un seul autre bretteur humain, à la connaissance de Lina, possédait ce niveau de compétence et d'expertise à l'épée et c'était Gourry Gabriev. Mais le nombre commença lentement venir à bout de la maîtrise du ranger.  
  
Lina ne pouvant pas se servir de sa magie de peur de toucher Aragorn, prit sa dague et la lança en un éclair. L'arme fendit l'air et alla se figeait dans la gorge d'un des assaillants qui s'effondra sur l'un de ses comparses. Le futur roi en profita, fit un pas en arrière et trancha d'un coup la tête du chef et transperça prestement le dernier qui essayait de se libérer du cadavre qui lui était tombé dessus. La salle était redevenue silencieuse, empuantie maintenant par l'odeur du sang et de la chaire brûlée.  
  
Aragorn, exténué, reprit son souffle et rengaina son arme après s'être assuré qu'aucun ennemi n'avait survécu tandis que Lina récupéra sa dague.  
  
" Rien de cassé ? Demanda la sorcière. "  
  
" Je vais bien, répondit-il entre deux inspirations. "  
  
" Par contre, reprit-il après avoir récupéré son souffle en souriant, nous suivrons mon plan la prochaine fois. Le vôtre est bien trop exigeant du point de vue physique. "  
  
" Hé ! S'exclama-t-elle d'humeur bonne enfant. Cà a parfaitement marché ! Et tu viens de passez haut la main ton examen de chasse aux bandits à la méthode Inverse. "  
  
" Ravi de l'entendre, répondit-il en riant. "  
  
" Et maintenant, fit la sorcière avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est le meilleur moment de la chasse. "  
  
" De quoi s'agit-il, demanda le ranger ? "  
  
" Se remplir les poche pardi! Répondit la rouquine en montrant le trésor. Vient me donner un coup de main à faire le tri. "  
  
" Et que faites-vous de Milgazia et des enfants, demanda le ranger plus sérieusement. "  
  
" T'inquiète pas ! Mil est un grand garçon et je plains l'idiot qui s'en prendrait à lui. Allez vient Grand-pas ! Plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on aura fini. "  
  
Le ranger et la sorcière se mirent alors à parcourir le trésor en quête d'objet sortant de l'ordinaire, plus précieux que l'or et les bijoux.  
  
" Hé Grand-pas ! Dit-elle. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Voilà un beau souvenir pour Mil. "  
  
C'était une épée longue, d'une impeccable facture, d'une perfection qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu égaler. La lame était large, brillante comme l'argent et affûtée comme un rasoir et présentait sur son revers d'infimes caractères presque illisibles ainsi qu'un enchantement, garantissant qu'elle ne perdra jamais son tranchant.  
  
" Une arme tout à fait exceptionnelle, constata Aragorn. Elle sera bien mieux à sa ceinture qu'à traîner dans cette basse-fosse. "  
  
" Au fait, reprit-elle ? Tu n'aurais pas un autre nom que Grand-pas ? Je trouve que çà ne sonne pas très bien. "  
  
" Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, répondit-il en souriant. On m'appelle Grand-pas dans une région plus au sud où on n'aime pas beaucoup les rôdeurs. "  
  
" Ouais ! Fit-elle avec une pointe d'aigreur. Parle-moi de l'ingratitude des gens ! On se décarcasse pour leur sauver les fesses et on obtient qu'insultes, regards noirs et mépris. "  
  
Lina enleva sa cape et la jeta sur l'amas de richesse et prononça une incantation dans un langage mystérieux. Le vêtement se mit à briller et à aspirer le trésor comme Lina et Gourry avalaient un bon repas.  
  
" Etrange, fit Aragorn peu impressionné par ce nouveau prodige. Vous ne paraissez pas avoir un penchant pour l'altruisme. "  
  
" Toutes peines méritent salaire, rétorqua-t-elle. Courir le vaste monde pour redresser les torts ne remplit pas son assiette ni ne met un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Mais je ne fais pas çà uniquement pour l'argent. Sinon j'aurais déjà pris ma retraite depuis bien longtemps. "  
  
" Et quelles sont vos autres raisons, si je puis me permettre. "  
  
" Les trucs habituels, répondit-elle. La soif d'aventure et de connaissance, de nouvelles magies à découvrire et à maîtriser et bien sûr les bons petits plats et les spécialités locales qu'on ne pourrait goûter en restant chez soi. "  
  
" Et votre foyer ne vous manque pas ? "  
  
" Non ! Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme et sec marquant clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet. "  
  
Le ranger comprit immédiatement que ce point devait être assez douloureux pour Lina et qu'il ne serait pas très aimable d'insister. La sorcière ramassa sa cape et la remit à sa place mais se figea une seconde sentant une puissante magie sous ses pieds.  
  
" Un problème ? Demanda Aragorn. "  
  
" Je sens une magie enfouie ici, répondit-elle en s'accroupissant. Vient me donner un coup de main Ari ! "  
  
Le ranger ne prit pas ombrage de la troncature de son nom et se mit à gratter le sol avec elle. Ils trouvèrent rapidement sous les siècles de poussière et d'occupation des Gobelins un dallage.  
  
" Finalement, fit le ranger en l'examinant, ces grottes ont été par le passé occupé par d'autre que les Gobelins. C'est du travail fait par les nains. "  
  
La sorcière prit sa dague et frappa les dalles avec le pommeau à la recherche d'une cavité dissimulée qu'elle repéra grâce au bruit creux.  
  
" C'est là, fit-elle en commençant à desceller la dalle. "  
Aragorn prit lui aussi sa dague et l'aida dans cette tâche puis retira la pierre. Dessous, il y avait un coffre cerclé de fer avec une poignée au-dessus. Après l'avoir retiré de la cavité, ils l'examinèrent et constatèrent qu'il était verrouillé.  
  
" C'est fermé à double tour, nota le ranger. Et la serrure semble être aussi un ouvrage Nain. Il est impossible de l'ouvrir sans la clef. "  
  
Lina posa la main sur la serrure et ferma les yeux.  
  
" Du gâteau ! Répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux avec un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Les Nains sont peut-être les meilleurs ingénieurs qui soient mais ils n'ont pas un sou de jugeote en ce qui concerne la magie. "  
  
" UNLOCK, fit-elle. "  
  
La serrure grinça, cliqua et s'ouvrit sans histoire. A l'intérieur du coffre, se trouvait une large pierre bleu cristalline, lisse et sphérique.  
  
" Un pallantir ! S'exclama la sorcière. L'une des pierres de vision perdues ! "  
  
Elle posa la main dessus et la pierre prit vie, se réveillant de son sommeil millénaire, offrant à la sorcière son pouvoir de vision. Les perceptions de Lina s'élargirent et son point de vue changea. Elle pouvait se voir, elle et Aragorn ainsi que la pierre brillante d'un éclat bleu depuis le plafond. Sa vision changea, comme si elle avait décollé, traversant le plafond, les roches et les pierres du château. Elle vit les bandits qui couraient dans tous les sens quittant leur forteresse en proie aux flammes sans demander leur reste. Elle vit à l'orée du bois Milgazia qui observait le donjon avec inquiétude et les deux enfants endormis, blottis contre lui et revêtus de vêtements qu'il avait du créés pour eux.  
  
Encore une fois sa vision changea, lui faisant survoler la Terre du Milieu et lui offrant une vue panoramique. Elle vit la comté avec ses hobbits qui s'affairaient sans se soucier du vaste monde. Les événements liés au départ de Frodon et de ses amis devenant un sujet d'étonnement, de conversation et de spéculation. Elle vit la forêt ancienne et la malveillance du vieil homme-saule. Elle vit Tom Bombadil et sa compagne heureux dans leur petit univers. Le vieux Tom sentit le regard de la sorcière et lui lança un salut amical et chaleureux.  
  
Lina fendit encore les airs, le sol défilant sous son corps éthéré. Elle vit Fond-combe, la demeure du seigneur Elrond mais elle ne vit pas grand chose d'autre, une barrière l'empêchant de sonder plus profondément. Elle fit cap au sud et survola le pays de Rohan. Elle vit une bataille, une escarmouche entre une troupe d'orque et des cavaliers Rohirim. Les orques n'avaient aucune chance et étaient massacrés par les chevaliers. L'un des hommes attira l'attention de Lina. Dissimulé sous une armure et un heaume, seul son épée dont la lame n'était que lumière révélait son identité.  
  
" Gourry, murmura-t-elle le cœur serré d'émotion. "  
  
Le chevalier releva la tête et chercha un instant l'origine de la voix qui l'avait appelé mais déjà Lina n'était plus là, happée vers une grande ville fortifiée élevée sur une colline verte. En son centre, il y avait un château qui semblait être recouvert d'or. Son regard perça les murailles du palais de Meduseld et s'y enfonça profondément. Elle vit la salle du trône où le roi Théoden, affaibli par les ans et les paroles empoisonnées de son conseillé " langue de serpent ", réprimandait un groupe de noble guerrier. Son regard alla plus profondément encore et atteignit une sorte d'infirmerie. Une femme avec de longs cheveux sombre et de grands yeux verts, guérissait les blessures et apaisait les souffrances des malades avec sa magie.  
  
" Sylphiel, fit Lina reconnaissant un autre Slayers. "  
  
" Lina ? Répondit la prêtresse d'un ton incertain. "  
  
Mais la sorcière fut arrachée encore une fois de cette vision et brutalement envoyé au sud dans la forêt de Fangorn où les Ents millénaires observaient le temps doucement couler dans leur immobilisme végétal. Elle alla encore plus au sud, en Isengar. Elle vit les gobelins et les orques massacrer la forêt et creuser avidement le sous-sol en quête du minerai nécessaire à la fabrication des armes et des armures pour la grande armée que Sarouman levait. La sorcière survola Orthanc et vit Gandalf au sommet de la tour, souffrant et affaibli physiquement.  
  
Lina, avant que Sarouman ne l'ait détecté, fut éjectée vers l'est et survola le Gondor appauvrie par la guerre puis Minas Tirith avec sa grande tour blanche. Elle pouvait sentir le désespoir et la lassitude de ce peuple qui résistait aux assauts du Mordor depuis si longtemps. Encore plus à l'est, elle atteint la tour de la magie noire, Minas Morgul qui était maintenant imprégnait par la corruption sinistre des Nazguls et du sombre pouvoir de leur maître. Elle franchit alors les portes du Mordor et vit la désolation, une terre recouverte par la cendre et souillée par les puissances du mal de ce monde. Elle arriva enfin à Barrak-Dur, la forteresse de Sauron dont la présence ardente et maléfique suintait de chaque atome des pierres des murailles.  
  
C'est alors que le maître des lieux remarqua la présence de Lina. La sorcière sentit son œil enflammé tentait de la pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme mais ses défenses tinrent bon et repoussèrent ce sondage hostile. Le contact devint alors moins sinistre, moins agressif et plus séducteur, caressant sensuellement ses barrières mentales susurrant à son oreille de douces paroles amicales, lui promettant pouvoir, richesse et grandeur. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se soumettre à lui et lui faire allégeance. La tentation crut en force et les barrières de Lina s'affaiblir laissant passer quelques détails sur sa personne. Sauron s'en saisit et dévora ces informations goulûment, devenant plus séduisant encore.  
  
" Nous sommes de la même race, fit-il onctueusement maintenant conscient des forces terribles et maléfiques que la sorcière utilisait dans son art. "  
  
" NON ! Cria Céline/Lina, le repoussant violemment et rétablissant ses barrières encore plus forte qu'avant. "  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres sombra dans la rage devant ce refus et se saisit de Lina, la noyant dans son essence malfaisante et dominatrice, tentant de l'écraser de toute sa haine. Lina sentit l'armure autour de son âme craquée sous les assauts impitoyables de Sauron et que bientôt son esprit serait violé et souillé par cette marée noire satanique. Une explosion de lumière dorée déchira ce manteau démoniaque et une silhouette lumineuse fendit le plan astral et prit la rouquine dans son étreinte protectrice. Cette lumière grandit encore et encore et prit la forme d'un colossal dragon d'or de type occidental. L'envergure de ses ailes semblait aller à l'infinie ; les longues cornes des dragons asiatiques émergeaient de sa tête en forme de dard comme une couronne royale. Ses yeux d'or métallique fixèrent la forme astrale de Sauron qui était agité de spasmes rageurs. Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule, révélant ses crocs acérés.  
  
" VOUS NE L'AUREZ JAMAIS, retentit en un fracas rauque et terrifiant. "  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que Lina réintégra son corps, blanche comme un linge et tremblante sous le regard inquiet d'Aragorn qui la secouait.  
  
" Lina ! cria-t-il. Lina ! Qu'avez-vous ! "  
  
La sorcière se leva d'un bond, se détourna du pallantir, s'en éloignant le plus possible.  
  
" Ferme ce coffre, vite ! Il peut nous voir ! "  
  
" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il son inquiétude croissant devant la terreur de la sorcière. Qui peuvent nous voir ? "  
  
" Fait ce que je te dis, cervelle de mollusque ! S'exclama-t-elle avec rage. "  
  
Aragorn referma le coffre et alla au près de la sorcière toujours tremblante à la fois de terreur et de rage et la prit par les épaules.   
  
" Lina ! Fit le ranger avec inquiétude. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez vous vu ? "  
  
" Sauron ! Répondit-elle en le repoussant rageusement. Ce sale œil purulent du Mordor ! Voilà ce que j'ai vu. "  
  
Elle s'étreignit, frissonnant de terreur et de rage, glacée par le contact maléfique de ce seigneur ténébreux. La sorcière n'arrivait pas à croire que cela l'ait choquée à ce point. Après tout, elle invoquait assez régulièrement le pouvoir des démons servant le Ruby-Eye et même celui de Shabranigdou en personne. Comment le pouvoir d'un être qui n'était même pas un mazoku de souche pouvait-il l'avoir secouée à ce point ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'en était justement pas un.  
  
" La ferme ! Fit Lina hargneusement au ranger qui avait à peine ouvert la bouche. J'ai pas besoin de leçon de moral. "  
  
" Bon sang Lina, s'exclama Aragorn, Allez-vous me laisser vous aider ! "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce tu peux y faire ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Absolument rien ! Je suis la plus puissante sorcière à n'avoir jamais existé et tu n'es qu'un ranger miteux qui n'a pas la moindre idée de la terreur qui règne dans le plan astral. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ou je te grille le cul à grand coup de boule de feu ! "  
  
Le visage du ranger se durcit, blessé par les paroles insultantes de la sorcière. C'était sa soif de pouvoir, son avidité et son impatience qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. La sorcière ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Aragorn espéra que cette mésaventure lui inculque un peu de patience et calme ce tempérament volcanique.  
  
" Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit-il froidement. Allons-nous-en ! Mettez le pallantir avec le reste du trésor ! Nous ne pouvons le laisser ici. "  
  
La sorcière d'un pas incertain, s'accroupit près du coffre et le caressa de sa cape qui l'absorba de la même manière que l'or et les bijoux.   
  
Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus absolu. La colère de Lina était tellement intense qu'elle semblait transcendait son petit corps et formait une aura écarlate et autour d'elle. Aragorn prit parti de ne pas lui adresser la parole, comprenant bien que cette ire n'était pas seulement due à la terreur que lui avait inspirée le seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi à cause de sa fierté égratignée. Elle ne cherchait donc qu'un simple prétexte pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. Arrivés à l'extérieur, ils retrouvèrent Milgazia avec les enfants revêtus de vêtements clairs et propres, endormis et blottis contre lui.  
  
Le dragon, assis sur une souche, était blanc comme un linge, en sueur et exténué comme s'il venait de livrer bataille aux cinq seigneurs démons qui servaient Shabranigdou.  
  
" Mil ! Fit Lina avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est pas possible que ces minables t'aient mis dans un tel état ! "  
  
" Un tir chanceux peut terrasser un dragon, fit le ranger en examinant les enfants dans les bras de Milgazia. "  
  
Le seigneur dragon grinça des dents à cette pique involontaire du ranger mais leur sourit pour les rassurer.  
  
" Une bataille dans le plan astral, fit-il doucement, n'est jamais chose aisée. Et mon n'adversaire était particulièrement redoutable. Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher ce pallantir. "  
  
" Comment tu sais çà ? S'exclama-t-elle hargneusement, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose de désobligeant. "  
  
" A qui crois-tu être redevable pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, rétorqua-t-il d'un neutre. "  
  
" Cà suffit ! Dit Aragorn passablement irrité par l'humeur exécrable de la sorcière. Lina ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cela allait arriver. Estimez-vous heureuse de vous en être réchappée. "  
  
" Tu piges vraiment pas ! Hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle aigrement. J'ai failli me faire violer mentalement. Est-ce que çà te rentre enfin dans ta cervelle de mollusque Gros-panard ? "  
  
Le ranger, pris de court, ne sut trop quoi dire. Le viol était un acte vil, répugnant et particulièrement traumatisant pour la victime.  
  
" Je ne sais trop quoi dire, fit-il. "  
  
" Alors tait-toi ! "  
  
" En tout cas, intervint le dragon pour calmer la situation, ces scélérats ne terroriseront plus les environs. "  
  
" N'importe quoi ! Répondit Lina. On a tout au plus éliminé que le tiers de la bande. Ceux qui se sont enfuis, reviendront bientôt dans cette forteresse et reprendront leurs petites activités. Il faut faire bien plus que çà pour faire déguerpir cette racaille. "  
  
Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
" Et je sais justement ce qu'il faut faire, reprit-elle. "  
  
" Est-ce que tu vas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire, fit Milgazia alors qu'un frisson remonta le long de son dos. "  
  
" Bingo ! J'ai justement des tonnes de frustration à évacuer. "  
  
" Encore de la magie, je suppose, fit Aragorn. "  
  
" Oh que oui ! Dit-elle. Va t'asseoir avec Mil et admire le spectacle. "  
  
La sorcière s'éloigna d'eux de quelques pas et prit une grande respiration. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se servir de ses amulettes pour amplifier l'effet considérant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Lina leva les bras au ciel, les mains semblant tenir un globe et ferma les yeux.  
  
Elle se mit à entonner, d'une voix profonde qui semblait venir du fond des âges :  
  
"Oh! toi qui es plus sombre que la nuit ... "  
  
Une bourrasque se leva faisant onduler les cheveux de feu de la sorcière, soulevant autour d'elle des tourbillons de poussière.  
  
" Plus pourpre que le sang qui coule... "  
  
Son corps se mit à luire d'une lumière écarlate, s'emplissant de la force du souverain des démons, Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo.  
  
" Enfoui dans la spirale du temps... "  
  
Cette lumière magique remonta le long du corps de la sorcière, se concentrant dans ses mains. Un point lumineux se forma puis entra en expansion pour former une sphère d'énergie aussi rouge que le sang. Milgazia cria à Aragorn de se jeter au sol et de se mettre à couvert et il enveloppa les enfants dans sa cape se préparant lui aussi à la déflagration.  
  
" En ton nom, je fais serment aux ténèbres... "  
  
" Pour que tous les fous qui se dressent contre nous, soient détruis par le pouvoir que nous possédons. "  
  
Elle ramena ses bras perpendiculairement à son tronc, orientant cette sphère mortelle vers le donjon.  
  
" DRAGON SLAVE "  
  
Un torrent flamboyant d'énergie écarlate jaillit de ses mains et déchira l'air en un tumulte assourdissant. A la vitesse de l'éclaire, ce rayon de lumière maléfique frappa la forteresse qui fut happée par une titanique explosion de plusieurs mégatonne qui désintégra sans discrimination, murs, poutres, armes, chevaux et bandits.  
  
L'onde de choque avait fait se lever un véritable sirocco qui recouvrit les environs de poussière et arracha les arbres des alentours tuant ou forçant à la fuite toutes les créatures qui y logeaient. Un grand nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs, formant le premier champignon atomique qu'est connu la Terre du Milieu et qui révéla, une fois dissipé, un énorme cratère et une terre saccagée. Aragorn et Milgazia se dégagèrent de la couche de poussière qui les recouvraient et s'époussetèrent. Fort heureusement pour les enfants, cette terrifiante explosion n'avait pas réussi à rompre le sort de sommeil que la sorcière leur avait jeté, les épargnant ainsi ce spectacle effroyable.  
  
Aragorn, bouche bée, blanc comme un linge ne savait trop quoi dire ou quoi faire devant ce niveau de destruction. En quelques minutes, le paysage verdoyant s'était mué en un spectacle de désolation presque digne du Mordor. Et ce pouvoir destructeur, jamais vu en cet âge, était détenu par une petite fille même pas sortie de l'enfance, cruelle, cupide et colérique.  
  
Lina, sa cape et ses cheveux flottant dans le vent, admirait son œuvre avec satisfaction, son cœur purgé en grande partie de la terreur inspirée par le contact répugnant de l'esprit de Sauron. Elle était Lina Inverse, la sorcière suprême, la terreur des dragons, l'enfant terrible du chaos et de la destruction et était prête à flanquer la torgnole du millénaire à ceux qui oseront s'en prendre à elle et à ses amis. La rouquine repensa un instant à Sauron et la tentation de se venger lui traversa l'esprit. Fort heureusement, avec l'excitation qui retombait, la pondération de Céline reprenait le dessus.  
  
" Non ! Se dit-elle en retournant auprès de ces compagnons. La priorité, c'est de retrouver les autres et de trouver un moyen pour quitter ce souk. "  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Et après avoir sauver les enfants, termina Lina qui avait pris le relais au milieu du récit, et résolu les problèmes de criminalité de la région, nous les rendîmes à leurs parents. Nous repartîmes quelque temps plus tard avec Aragorn, raccompagnés par les villageois reconnaissants. "  
  
" Voilà ! Reprit-elle ragaillardie par le récit de cette aventure. Fin ! "  
  
Xellos, le visage fendu par un sourire amusé, battit des mains avec satisfaction. Il adorait ce genre d'aventures pleines de sang, de mort et de destruction. De plus, la manière dont la sorcière avait mené à la baguette Milgazia et Aragorn était proprement hilarante. Cependant la mine sévère que le dragon arborait depuis la conclusion et la réputation de Lina, lui faisaient douter du bien fondé de cette jolie fin.  
  
" Vous avez vraiment un véritable don de conteur, Lina-san, fit le démon aimablement. "  
  
Subitement, le prêtre tourna la tête vers la cheminée, alerté par les bribes d'une conversation entre M.Touque et un hobbit de Bree concernant la grande fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon. Pippin, un peu échauffé par l'alcool allait à un moment ou à un autre vendre la mèche.   
  
" M.Touque à l'air de bien s'amuser, fit le démon à ses compagnons. "  
  
" En effet, nota laconiquement le dragon. Et notre ami Aragorn est entrain d'enjoindre M.Soucolline de le faire taire. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui va se passer. "  
  
" Ouais ! Répondit Lina. La chanson, la chute de Frodon sous la table et l'accident avec l'anneau. "  
  
" Il est grand temps de faire taire cet indiscret petit hobbit, fit Xellos en souriant dangereusement. "  
  
" Et qu'est que tu proposes ? Demanda la sorcière. "  
  
" Et bien c'est un secret, fit le démon malicieusement. Mais ne soyez pas triste et admirez le spectacle ! "  
  
Discrètement, Xellos prit son bâton et l'éleva de quelques centimètre. Il se concentra sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, bien près des fesses de Pippin. D'une simple commande mentale, une bûche craqua envoyant une petite étincelle qui prit une trajectoire bien improbable en direction du petit postérieur rond et charnu du jeune hobbit. Le pantalon ne tarda pas à prendre feu et le pauvre Pippin se mit immédiatement à crier à courir dans tous les sens suppliant pour un baquet d'eau. L'un des habitués, un homme trapue et jovial, intervint en plaquant le malheureux semi-homme à terre et tenta d'étouffer les flammes. M.Poiredebeurré vint alors avec un sceau plain d'eau et arrosa généreusement Pippin. Le hobbit, trempé comme une soupe, avec une mine déconfite, se retira dans sa chambre sous les éclats de rire de l'assemblée, suivit d'un Merry qui perdait graduellement du terrain dans sa lutte pour ne pas lui aussi sombrer dans l'hilarité générale.  
  
Le mazoku riait de bon cœur lui aussi, se gorgeant de la gêne et de la honte du hobbit dont le derrière avait failli terminer en saucisse de Frankfort grillée et des rires mesquins de l'entourage. Lina riait à gorge déployée tapant la table avec la paume de sa main. Milgazia, le noble seigneur dragon, resta d'une impassibilité et d'une dignité quasi-royale. Le seul point trahissant ce masque étant le presque indétectable plissement du coin gauche de sa lèvre.   
  
" Xellos, fit Lina entre deux gloussements, tu es vraiment diabolique. "  
  
" Votre compliment me va droit au cœur Lina-san, répondit le démon hilare. C'est un plaisir d'avoir pu vous dérider un peu. "  
  
" Je souhaite que ce pauvre garçon n'apprenne jamais le rôle que vous avez joué dans sa mésaventure, ajouta Milgazia. Cela risque de jeter un froid dans vos relations. "  
  
Le démon et la sorcière échangèrent un regard désolé devant la tentative d'humour pathétique du dragon.  
  
" Ah le sens de l'humour draconien ! S'exclama Xellos dramatiquement. Comment pourrait-on vivre sans ? "   
  
" L'absence d'humour draconien, dit Lina avec un petit sourire amusé, serait plus juste. "   
  
Avant que le dragon n'ait pu se défendre, un groupe d'individus patibulaires firent irruption dans la salle commune, armés jusqu'au dent et visiblement avec des intentions moins qu'honorable. M.Poiredebeurré s'interposa demandant à savoir ce que toute cette agitation signifiait mais fut violemment poussé de côté. Ils fendirent la foule des badauds à leur tête un individu au visage replet, de petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans de profondes orbites portant des vêtements de voyage poussiéreux. Arrivé à la table des Slayers, cet homme dont le visage n'était plus qu'un masque de furie à peine dissimulé, lança un regard méchant meurtrier à la sorcière.  
  
" Vous ! Gronda-t-il bestialement, luttant pour ne pas l'étrangler. "  
  
Si la sorcière connaissait cet individu, comme Xellos le suspectait, elle ne le montra pas et arbora une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension qui lui aurait sûrement valu une nomination pour l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice.  
  
" Je croix que vous faite erreur monsieur, fit-elle doucement d'un ton aimable. Je m'appelle Céline Velmaux et nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. "  
  
" Sale voleuse, s'exclama-t-il en tapant du point sur la table. Je vais te faire recracher ce trésor et tu vas pisser le sang c'est moi qui le dit. "  
  
" Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un de ces fameux villageois reconnaissant, fit Xellos en ouvrant un œil amusé, impatient de voir comme la situation allait tourner en eau de boudin. "  
  
" Ok ! Petit père, fit la sorcière en grinçant des dents. Comme je suis de très bonne humeur, je te laisse à toi et à tes gorilles dix seconde pour déguerpir. Quant au trésor, il appartient à celui qui l'a trouvé. "  
  
L'homme rugit de rage et tenta de saisir l'épaule de la sorcière mais il fut arrêté par le dragon qui lui brisa le poignet et l'envoya en vol plané s'écraser contre le comptoir, percutant ceux qui y discutaient devant une bière. Lina recula sa chaise violemment, et se mit debout à la vitesse de l'éclair, comprenant bien qu'une bagarre allait éclater. L'un des séides de son agresseur, sortit un couteau et se jeta sur elle, mais Lina esquiva et lui planta son poing en pleine figure le précipitant sur une table occupée par un groupe de Nain.  
  
Après cela, ce fut comme une réaction en chaîne, une chute de domino en entraînant un autre et ainsi de suite. La salle commune devint bien rapidement un champ de bataille qui engloutit tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Aragorn qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusqu'à présent, se leva brusquement, lorsqu'il vit Frodon percuter par mégarde une grand gaillard particulièrement belliqueux. Il tenta de se frayer un passage à coup de poing et à coup de coude dans la marée humaine mais ne pu atteindre le hobbit avant que ce pendard le soulève de terre par le col et s'apprête à lui refaire le portrait. Sam, malgré sa petite taille, se jeta sur cette brute et le plaqua à terre, lui criant de laisser Frodon tranquille. Le hobbit, une fois libéré plongea sa main machinalement dans la poche de son gilet pour s'assurer de la présence de l'anneau, mais trébucha sur une choppe qui traînait par terre. Le jeune M.Sacquet, se volatilisa dans l'indifférence totale de l'assemblée trop occupée à démolir son voisin. Il se précipita alors vers l'homme qui se débattait pour se libérer du hargneux Sam et lui frappa la tête avec son énorme pied velu, le faisant basculer à terre et perdre connaissance. Le seul qui fut témoin de cet événement, fut Xellos qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et qui savourait un thé brûlant dans une tasse en porcelaine de Chine, appréciant cet exquis climat de violence. Frodon retira l'anneau et aida Sam, son œil tuméfié, à se relever. Aragorn, un fin filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre, les rejoignit finalement pour les extraire de la mêlée et entama avec un hobbit sous chaque bras une retraite stratégique.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lina et Milgazia faisaient le vide autour d'eux envoyant prestement au tapi ceux qui osaient approcher avec des intentions hostiles à leur encontre. Le dragon se mouvait avec la grâce aérienne d'un aigle, esquivant coups de poing, chaises, chope en fer et bris de verre et neutralisant ses adversaires d'une contre attaque rapide avec juste assez de force pour les sonner. Lina, quant à elle, ne faisait pas autant dans la dentelle que son compagnon. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de nettoyer tout çà avec un peu de magie à sa façon, était l'éventualité de blessé l'un de ses amis. La sorcière se contentait donc de cogner fort, vite et sans se poser de question. Soudain, son crâne sembla explosé ; frappée par derrière par une chaise, la sorcière s'affala par terre. Elle se releva folle de rage et lâcha en Sindarin, un juron tellement obscène et ordurier qu'un elfe qui avait par chance échappé à tout dégâts physiques rougit d'embarras. La sorcière se retourna et, toujours dans la même langue, injuria le responsable, un Nain au visage couperosé, ainsi que toute sa parenté du début jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle prit ensuite, en un éclair, la barbe du Nain dans sa main, le tira violemment vers elle et lui planta son poing en plein nez. Et, gardant toujours la barbe en main, elle le souleva au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta à travers la pièce, droit dans une fenêtre qui se brisa à l'impacte. Lina jeta la poignés de poils qui lui était resté dans la main et décida de mettre fin à cette foire.  
  
" Cà suffit maintenant, gronda-t-elle, les yeux brillant de fureur. BALLUS ROD. "  
  
Une énergie ignée apparut dans ses mains et forma un bâton de feu dont elle se servit pour démolir sans discrimination et avec la grâce d'une panthère, les idiots qui ne débarrassèrent pas le planché après avoir été témoin de sa démonstration de lancé de Nain et de son tour de magie. Finalement, après plusieurs torgnole et autres destructions de mobilier, il ne resta debout que les slayers, trois nains salement amochés et les elfes qui s'était tenu à l'écart, évitant de recevoir des mauvais coups.  
  
Lina dispersa son bâton de feu et s'affala sur une chaise, fourbue, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon sur l'arrière du crâne et une ecchymose qui se formait sur la joue. Milgazia, qui s'en était sorti avec ses vêtements à peine froissés, vint à ses côtés et plaça ses paumes en face d'elle, invoquant ses pouvoirs curatifs. Une vague de lumière banche et chaude la caressa doucement et l'enveloppa, apaisant ses muscles bandés, effaçant les bleus de son corps ainsi que cette disgracieuse bosse à l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
" Lina ! Fit le dragon d'un ton un peu réprobateur, vous auriez dû prendre garde à vos arrières. Cette chaise aurait très bien pu vous briser le crâne. "  
  
" Salopard d'ornement de jardin ! Jura-t-elle entre ses dents. "  
  
" Milgazia-san ! Lina-san ! Fit le démon heureux d'avoir assister à une telle débauche de violence. Je dois vraiment vous féliciter pour cette démonstration d'arts martiaux. "  
  
" T'aurais pu nous donner un coup de mains, tempêta Lina en lui lançant un regard noir, espèce de prêtre à quatre-sou. "   
  
" Sut été un grand honneur pour moi de vous assister, mais il aurait été dommage de laisser mon thé refroidir, fit-il d'un ton goguenard en levant sa tasse qu'il avait sortie d'on ne savait où. "   
  
Lina grommela quelques remarque bien sentie concernant la mauvaise foi du mazoku. Milgazia, quant à lui, trop absorbé par sa tache ne fit aucun commentaire.   
  
Lorsque l'onde curative se retira, la sorcière se retrouva en pleine forme, totalement guérie des blessures qui lui avait été infligé au cours de la lutte. C'est alors que M.Poiredebeurré réussit à s'extraire de sa clientèle inconsciente, le visage tuméfié, un bras un peu raide. Il jeta un regard atterré aux dégâts infligés à son auberge et à ses clients nécessitant une assistance médicale immédiate. L'aubergiste, le visage courroucé, fixa les Slayers qui avaient prit une part active dans ce désastre et se fraya un chemin vers eux, enjambant les corps inconscients qui jonchaient le sol.  
  
" Vous êtes fière de vous, je suppose ! Cria-t-il à Lina. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! Cà vous prend souvent de saccager les auberges où vous descendez. "  
  
Lina Inverse baissa les yeux et prit une mine contrite. Elle releva la tête et fixa l'aubergiste avec de grands yeux tristes, embués et attendrissant qui lui auraient valu cette fois l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice.  
  
" Je...je suis désolé M.Poiredebeurré, fit-elle d'un ton sincère et repentant. Nous vous avons bien mal remercié alors que vous avez fait preuve d'une hospitalité irréprochable. "  
  
" Nous comprendrons, reprit-elle en prenant les mains de l'aubergiste chaleureusement en y mettant discrètement quelque-chose, si vous nous demandez de nous en aller. "  
  
La sorcière lui lâcha les mains et M.Poiredebeurré regarda ce qu'elle y avait placé. C'était un diamant, énorme, de la taille d'un œuf de caille, de quoi acheter Bree en entier. L'aubergiste, réalisant qu'il tenait dans la main une petite fortune, en eut le souffle coupé et referma brusquement le poing, de peur que quelqu'un voie la pierre et tente de le dévaliser.  
  
" Après tout, fit-il un peu gêné, affectant de ne pas avoir reçu ce pot-de-vin, ce n'était pas votre faute. Ces messieurs ont fait irruption dans mon établissement de manière fort violente et ont attaqué les premiers. Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre et les choses, comme bien souvent lorsque la bière coule à flot, ce sont envenimés. Je ne vois pas de raison pour vous chasser. "  
  
Milgazia s'avança vers Poiredebeurré et posa sa main sur le front de l'aubergiste, faisant appel une fois de plus à son pouvoir curatif. L'hôtelier fut rapidement guéri et fixa le seigneur dragon avec regard emprunt de révérence.  
  
" Maître Poiredebeurré, fit-il solennellement, votre largesse d'esprit et votre générosité vous honore vous et votre maison. En gage de notre gratitude pour votre compréhension, veuillez accepter cet humble présent. "  
  
" Grâce soit rendu à vos seigneuries, fit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis votre obligé. "  
  
" Bon ! Dit Lina un peu exaspérée par ses boniments. Je suis crevée. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Xellos ! Tu partages la chambre de Mil. "  
  
Pendant un instant, une lueur dangereuse traversa le regard du seigneur dragon trahissant le conflit intérieur dissimulé par cette façade impassible.  
  
" Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama le prêtre-général emphatiquement. Nous avons tellement de chose à nous raconter. N'est-ce pas ? Milgazia-san ? "  
  
" Effectivement, répondit le dragon d'un ton circonspect. Une conversation passionnante en perspective. "  
  
" Eh les gars ! Intervint la sorcière. Pas d'embrouille ! Nous sommes entre amis, d'accord ? "  
  
Lorsque le dragon et le démon promirent d'être sage et de bien se tenir, il suivirent Lina hors de la salle commune et se rendirent à leurs chambres à l'étage. En chemin, ils passèrent devant une porte taillée pour un hobbit.  
  
" Attendez ! Chuchota le mazoku à ses compagnons. Cà vous direz que je vous présente à Frodon et sa bande ? Nous sommes justement devant leur chambre, si j'en crois mes sens. "  
  
" Toi, fit Lina d'un air dangereux, fusillant du regard le démon. Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Et ne t'avise pas de me dire que c'est un secret, espèce de prêtre de pacotille. "  
  
" Dans ce cas Lina-san, répondit-il innocemment, je vais garder le silence. "  
  
La sorcière s'apprêta à flanquer une volée au démon souriant mais fut retenue gentiment par Milgazia qui posa sa main sur son épaule. Le dragon échangea avec elle regard apaisant mais fatigué, lui montrant clairement son souhait de mener cette entrevue dans le calme.  
  
Xellos leur fit un clin d'œil plein de connivence et frappa à la porte du bout de son bâton.  
  
Fin du chapitre.


	4. chapitre 3

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne prétends aucunement les exploiter dans un quelconque but lucratif.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le seigneur des anneaux contre les Slayers  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec les Slayers. Dans quelle galère on s'embarque !  
  
  
  
Les slayers n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sam Gamgee extrêmement morose et amoché. Son œil était fermé et boursouflé ; ses vêtements fripés et un peu déchirés.  
  
" C'est encore vous, soupira le hobbit sa mine s'affaissant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? "  
  
Le prêtre affecta une expression faussement peinée, tandis que Lina ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.  
  
" Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil, Sam-san, fit-il. Alors que je me faisais du souci pour votre santé ainsi que celle de vos compagnons. "  
  
" Je vois que t'as trouvé à t'occuper, Xellos, intervint Lina amusée par l'accueil glacial du hobbit. "  
  
" Bienvenu au club ! Reprit-elle en s'adressant à Sam. Cà fait plusieurs années que je le connais et il n'a fait que me fourrer dans le pétrin. "  
  
" Vous aussi, Lina-san ! Geignit le démon pathétiquement. Qu'ai-je fait de si grave pour que tout le monde se ligue contre moi ? "  
  
" Une question épineuse. Ajouta Milgazia d'un ton docte. Peut-être est-ce dû à votre personnalité si exotique et haute en couleur ? "  
  
" Des sarcasmes ? constata le prêtre avec une trace d'acidité dans la voix. Moi qui vous croyais au-delà de ces gamineries. "  
  
" Mes fréquentations ont été particulièrement contestables ces derniers temps, répondit-il, fusillant le mazoku d'un regard froid et intimidant. J'imagine que mes manières ont dû en pâtir. "  
  
" Tout comme les miennes, répondit Xellos avec une amabilité dangereuse. Mais laissons la question des bonnes manières de côté, elles ne sont qu'un verni bien fin qui dissimule les véroles du caractère sous une surface agréable. "  
  
Lina se retourna vers le démon et le dragon qui, tout en étant d'une parfaite politesse, jouaient avec les nerfs de l'autre. La sorcière leur lança son meilleur regard noir, celui qu'elle réservait aux voleurs abrutis ou aux second-couteaux trop stupides pour comprendre que leurs chances de survie face à son pouvoir étaient infinitésimales, promettant une croisière en première classe sur un océan de douleur.  
  
" Cà suffit maintenant ! Dit-elle fermement avec plus qu'une once d'irritation. Si vous continuez, j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre. "   
  
Le mazoku s'étonna de l'hostilité à peine dissimulée du dragon à son encontre. Milgazia, ainsi que tous ceux de sa race, était terrifié face à lui. Il avait massacré, sans grandes difficultés, des milliers de Dragon d'Or pendant la guerre, devenant ainsi le plus grand fléau de cette race et leur plus terrifiant cauchemar. Que la terreur qu'il leur inspirait en générale, ait quitté Milgazia de la sorte, était extrêmement suspect. Peut-être était-ce l'influence de Michel ? En tout cas, le démon se promit de tirer cela au clair.  
  
Des pas, faisant craquer le planché, se firent entendre et une grande silhouette sombre apparut derrière Sam, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Lorsqu'elle se courba et passa la tête par la porte, Xellos reconnut aisément le vice présidant de l'amicale des souverains avec un look de gredin, autrement dit Aragorn, le futur roi du Gondor.  
  
" Salut, Ari, fit Lina en souriant. Toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, à ce que je vois. "  
  
La face du ranger se fit dure et impassible ; ses yeux trahissant l'irritation et la méfiance. Aragorn se serait bien passé de revoir les deux Slayers. Le voyage pour Bree, ordinairement peu périlleux, s'était mué, à cause de la présence de Milgazia et de Lina, en une véritable foire de bizarrerie, de violence gratuite et de destruction de masse ; chacun de leurs pas les menant à encore plus de problèmes.  
  
" Lina, fit-il en dissimulant son irritation, Milgazia, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? "  
  
" Vous les connaissez, Grand-pas ? demanda Sam suspicieux. "  
  
Le hobbit n'avait qu'une confiance bien relative en Aragorn et qu'il soit lié à cet ennuyeux Xellos, ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur.  
  
" Grand-pas ! S'exclama Lina. Dit moi, Ari ! Pourquoi tu continues à utiliser ce nom ? Il n'est pas très flatteur et question sobriquet, je m'y connais. "  
  
" Pouvons-nous continuer cette discussion dans votre chambre ? Suggéra le dragon doucement. Le palier d'une porte n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler. "  
  
Le hobbit étudia les slayers avec attention, cherchant sur leur visage un quelconque signe de duplicité et de mauvaise intention. Sam Gamgee partageait l'opinion de Frodon concernant Xellos et il souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce prêtre avec ses yeux fermés, son sourire aimable perpétuellement plaqué sur son visage et son allure insignifiante, en savait beaucoup trop sur eux et semblait tirer un plaisir sadique à jouer avec leurs nerfs. Compte tenu de cela, il les aurait bien fait déguerpir mais quelque chose en Milgazia l'en empêchait. Peut-être, était-ce l'animosité polie qu'il témoignait envers Xellos ? En tout cas, quelque chose chez cet homme inspirait confiance et commandait le respect.  
  
" Bonne idée, Mil, fit la sorcière avec entrain. Je parie que, plié comme çà, Ari commence à se chopper un torticolis. "   
  
Du troisième membre de ce groupe, Lina, Sam ne savait trop quoi en retirer. Petite selon les critères des hommes, il émanait cependant de sa silhouette gracile un tel charisme et une telle confiance en elle-même que sa présence même suffisait à dominer l'espace qui l'entourait, mettant le hobbit par-là même assez mal à l'aise. Il les fit donc rentrer et les introduisit dans le salon privé de la suite occupée par messieurs, Touques, Brandebouc et Sacquet qui essayaient tant bien que mal de récupérer de cette rixe dans la salle commune.  
  
De ces malchanceux Hobbits, seul Merry avait échappé à cette mésaventure, indemne. Pippin, en sous-vêtement, enveloppé dans une couverture, avait perdu son air penaud et se remettait de l'humiliation de tout à l'heure en attendant que ses vêtements sèchent. Frodon, quant à lui, était assis au coin du feu, son pied posé sur un coussin. Si on pouvait encore qualifier cette citrouille boursouflée de pied. Le jeune monsieur Sacquet était certes courageux, mais ses aptitudes au combat laissaient fort à désirer.  
  
" Xellos ! Gronda-t-il avec irritation. J'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez montrer le bout de votre nez. "  
  
" Franchement, Frodon-san, répondit le prêtre souriant, vous devriez prendre quelques court de gestion du stress. Vous me réprimandez alors que je viens m'enquérir de votre santé ! Ce n'est pas une attitude très amicale. "  
  
" Depuis quand vous êtes notre ami ! S'exclama Sam qui partageait la colère de son maître. "  
  
" T'as dû te surpasser avec eux, Xellos ? fit Lina amusée. Je suppose que tu leur as donné un échantillon de ton humour à deux sous. "  
  
" Je vois qu'il s'agit des amis que vous deviez retrouver ici, constata Merry en étudiant les compagnons du prêtre. "  
  
" Oh ! S'exclama le mazoku outrageusement. J'oublie toutes les bonnes manières qui m'ont été inculquées. Mes chers amis de la Comté, laissez moi vous présenter deux très vieux amis qui sont chers à mon cœur. "  
  
" Voici Lina Inverse, fit-il en la présentant avec un revers dramatique de la main. La tueuse de bandit, l'enfant terrible du... "  
  
Le prêtre ne termina pas sa phrase et se retrouva, en un clin d'œil au sol, sonné, avec une énorme bosse au sommet de son crâne. La sorcière rousse qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre l'éternelle rengaine habituellement servie par les imbéciles pour la décrire, fit taire le mazoku avec l'efficacité et la délicatesse qu'on lui connaissait. Etre connu comme la Dramatta par toute une planète était bien suffisant ; inutile d'élargir cette réputation à la Terre du Milieu.  
  
" Pas un mot de plus ! gronda-t-elle comme un fauve, le foudroyant d'un regard noir qui aurait pu faire fuir le plus aguerri et sanguinaire barbare. "  
  
" Vous êtes méchante, Lina-san ! Geignit le démon en se relevant tout en frottant la bosse sur son crâne. Je voulais seulement vous présenter sous votre meilleur jour. "  
  
Cette réaction tira de l'assemblée quelques rires honnêtes qui détendirent l'atmosphère et dissipèrent quelques peu le climat de suspicion et la crainte des derniers jours.  
  
" Décidément, nota le dragon avec un sourire caustique aux lèvres, vous avez le chic pour énerver vos interlocuteurs chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche. "  
  
" Je suis Milgazia de Lawrazia, renchérit-il, seigneur du Mont Katart. C'est un honneur de pouvoir faire votre connaissance. "  
  
Frodon considéra un instant cette nouvelle situation, pesant avec circonspection les options qui s'offraient à lui et leurs conséquences. Le doute, la suspicion et la crainte étaient devenus, ces derniers temps, des compagnons de voyage bien plus fidèle encore que Sam. Combien de fois, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avait-il rêvé qu'il était ailleurs avec son oncle Bilbon, vivant une aventure ? Maintenant que tout cela était devenu réalité, le jeune monsieur Sacquet regrettait bien son confortable trou et de s'être retrouvé mêlé à une affaire aussi dangereuse.   
  
Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à son gilet et glissa les doigts dans sa poche, touchant l'objet responsable de tout ses malheurs, l'anneau Unique. Le métal froid qui glissait entre ses phalanges lui apportait apaisement et un étrange réconfort, chassant craintes et doutes mais pas sa méfiance. Qui pouvait bien être ces étrangers qui surgissaient comme çà à l'improviste ? D'abord cet irritant Xellos qui s'était manifesté fort opportunément pour ne pas dire suspicieusement pour les sauver sur les Hauts des Galgals. Puis, ce Grand-Pas, un rôdeur avec une fort mauvaise réputation dans les environs, les arrachant au chaos de cette bagarre de bar. Et enfin cette Lina bien trop violente et agressive, accompagnée de cet homme qui se prétendait seigneur de quelque chose. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille et Gandalf qui n'était pas là. L'anneau ! Ils en avaient après l'anneau ! Ils voulaient lui prendre son anneau ! Son cœur s'emballa comme un cheval sauvage et une vague de paranoïa déferla dans son esprit.  
  
Le mazoku souriant, déjà bien rassasié par la grande bagarre qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plutôt dans la salle commune, fit de cette onctueuse terreur tout aussi paranoïaque que saccharine un dessert d'une délicatesse incomparable.  
  
" Je me nomme Frodon Soucoline, répondit le hobbit exsudant la méfiance et la crainte de tous les pores de sa peau. "  
  
" Voici mes cousins, reprit-il en les désignant du doigt tour à tour, Pérégrin Touque et Merriadoc Brandebouque. Mon serviteur, Sam Gamgee. Et ce grand gaillard s'appelle Grand-Pas. "  
  
" Vous savez, Frodon-san, fit Xellos d'un ton goguenard, il n'est pas très poli de montrer du doigt de cette manière. Avez-vous laissé vos bonnes manières en Comté ? "   
  
Pippin pouffa mais fut rapidement réduit au silence par un coup de coude dans les côtes porté par Merry. La situation était trop sérieuse pour ce genre d'enfantillage et il fallait qu'ils présentent un front uni face à ces étrangers.  
  
" On connaît déjà Grand-Pas, fit Lina, on a fait ensemble le chemin jusqu'à Bree. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé ! "  
  
" Pas vrai, les gars ? lança-t-elle à Milgazia et à Aragorn d'un ton espiègle. "  
  
Le Ranger lâcha un soupir ennuyé, se remémorant le nombre de fois qu'il avait failli périr en la compagnie des Slayers. Tout d'abord des bandits en quête de revanche pour le vol de leur trésor ; puis des chasseurs de prime bien trop compétant et tenaces ; des Trolls qui les avaient trouvés à leurs goûts pour leur dîner ; des Orques qui avaient voulu les dévaliser ; un Ogre grognon qu'ils avaient réveillé par inadvertance et qui avait décidé de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur eux ; des gobelins ; une goule et même un vampire. La seul chose qui avait manqué à ce défilé des créatures les plus répugnantes et dangereuses de la Terre du Milieu était un dragon.  
  
" Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amusement, répondit le futur roi du Gondor. Nous avons plusieurs fois échappé à une mort certaine et j'ai reçu en cinq jours plus de blessures qu'il m'en a été infligé en dix ans. Sans les talents de guérisseur de Milgazia, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma carcasse. "  
  
" En parlant de blessure, intervint le dragon, l'état de votre pied, monsieur Soucoline, est assez préoccupant. Me permettez-vous que je vous examine ? "  
  
" Laisse ! fit Lina. Je me charge de cette citrouille. Occupe-toi des blessures des autres. "  
  
Frodon échangea avec ses compagnons un regard interrogateur et ne vit aucune raison à s'y opposer. Le jeune hobbit n'était pas idiot et comprenait bien qu'avec un pied dans un tel état, il n'irait pas bien loin.  
  
" J'ignorais que vous possédiez aussi des talents de guérisseuse, Lina, fit Aragorn avec une pointe d'étonnement. "  
  
Décidément, la sorcière rousse avait vraiment prit l'habitude de le surprendre. Qu'un être d'une telle puissance fasse son apparition alors que les événements commencent à se précipiter et que la guerre contre Sauron s'annonce inévitable, était une étrange coïncidence. Le Ranger ne croyait pas à ce genre de hasard et se promit de tirer les choses au clair d'une manière ou d'une autre.   
  
" Le pied de M.Soucolline est dans sale état, reprit-il. Plusieurs os cassés et une foulure à la cheville. Dans cet état, je crains qu'il n'aille pas bien loin. "  
  
" Je suis la plus puissante magicienne qui existe, répondit-elle irradiant littéralement de fierté. Ce petit bobo n'est rien pour mon pouvoir. "  
  
La sorcière s'accroupit alors en face du pied boursouflé de Frodon, retira ses gants et commença à l'examiner, le tâtant pour confirmer le diagnostique d'Aragorn. Le jeune hobbit en profita pour l'étudier attentivement et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.  
  
La lumière intime du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, faisait briller de mille éclats ignés les longs cheveux roux de Lina. Ces cheveux, si fins qu'ils étaient perpétuellement en bataille, recouvraient en partie ses oreilles, cascadaient le long de son dos et étaient péniblement retenus par un ruban noir cerclant son front.   
  
Le jeune monsieur Sacquet ne savait trop comment la situer. Au primes abord, elle paraissait humaine, une très jeune humaine à en juger par son attitude et par sa taille ; le dépassant d'un peu moins d'une tête. Mais bien d'autres indices invalidaient cette observation, montrant clairement qu'elle était bien plus qu'elle n'y paraissait. Son visage arborait indiscutablement des traits propres à la race Elf ainsi que de très nette caractéristique humaine. Le résultat de cette combinaison était loin d'être déplaisant et même plutôt attrayant. Frodon aurait été bien tenté de s'enquérir sur le lignage de la sorcière et de la forme des oreilles dissimulées sous cette chevelure rousse. Mais les grands yeux rouge-rubis de Lina, pour l'instant fixés sur son pied, l'en empêchaient. Ces yeux, animés du même feu que Gandalf, brillaient d'une terrifiante intensité et détermination.  
  
" AIIEEE ! cria-t-il arraché à son introspection. Faites un peu attention ! Vous voulez vraiment m'achever ! "  
  
" Eh ! Soit pas douillé comme çà ! D'ici quelques instant, tu seras sur pied. "  
  
Une lumière dorée nimba les mains de la sorcière et l'onde curative passa dans le pied de Frodon, apaisant la douleur, réparant la fracture et régénérant les ligaments. Le pied, devant le regard sidéré des hobbits, se mit à dégonfler comme une baudruche et reprit son aspect antérieur à sa malencontreuse rencontre avec la tête d'un soûlard.   
  
" Vous avez vu çà, s'exclama Sam, le pied de monsieur Frodon est redevenu comme avant ! "  
  
" N'est-ce pas ! Convint Xellos avec un sourire forcé, dissimulant la démangeaison psychique que ce déploiement de magie blanche lui causait. "  
  
" Finalement Frodon-san, reprit-il, vous avez beaucoup de chance que nos chemins se soient croisés de la sorte. Autrement, il y a fort à parier que votre quête aurait connu une fin abrupte. "  
  
" Je le savais, monsieur Frodon, s'exclama Sam. Ce filou sait tous et joue au chat et à la sourie avec nous depuis le début. Je parie que ce Grand-pas est son complice. "  
  
" Ben voyons ! fit Lina exaspérée par cette déclaration. Brillante déduction Sherlock ! T'es sûr d'y être arrivé tout seul ? Tu ferais mieux de la boucler et laisser ceux qui ont un peu plus de cervelle que toi en discuter. "  
  
" Sam Gamgee vient tout de même de soulever un point intéressant, intervint Aragorn qui scrutait intensément Xellos. "  
  
" Je suis curieux de connaître vos justifications, reprit le Ranger dangereusement. Ainsi que les vôtres, Lina et Milgazia. "  
  
" On est ici par accident, répondit la sorcière. En tout cas, c'est le cas pour Milgazia et moi. Un talisman nous a transportés ici. "  
  
" Par contre, intervint le seigneur Dragon d'un ton stoïque, ce n'est pas le cas de Xellos. Nous avons pu en tiré qu'il était ici pour remplir une mission concernant un certain M.Sacquet. "   
  
C'était un mensonge éhonté car Lina et Milgazia en savaient autant que le mazoku vue que dans leur incarnation précédente, ils avaient lu livre. Le dragon ressentait quelques remords derrière son expression indéchiffrable pour avoir eu recours à une telle tromperie. Attiser la méfiance de Frodon et de ses compagnons envers le prêtre et le placer dans une situation précaire uniquement pour gagner leur confiance était un procédé déloyal. D'un autre côté, le mazoku était passé maître dans la manipulation et la tromperie et leurs fournirait donc une explication satisfaisante.   
  
" Et quelle est cette mission ? demanda abruptement Frodon, secrètement satisfait de voir ses soupçons confirmés. Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? "  
  
Le démon, son sourire espiègle s'élargissant un peu, ramena son indexe devant sa bouche et ouvrit un œil taquin.  
  
" Et bien, répondit-il d'un ton malicieux, c'est un secret. "  
  
Les yeux du ranger s'étrécirent dangereusement et, en un éclair, il dégaina son épée et en plaça la pointe sur la pomme d'Adam du mazoku.  
  
" Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui ait heurté votre sensibilité ? dit le démon d'un ton moqueur. Si c'est le cas, je vous prie de m'en excuser. "  
  
" Ma sensibilité, fit Aragorn sèchement, est sauve. Par contre, je me permets d'insister que vous partagiez ce secret avec nous. "  
  
" C'est si aimablement demandé, répondit le mazoku souriant devant l'hostilité contrôlée du ranger, que je m'en voudrais de ne pas satisfaire à votre requête. Mais cela devra attendre que monsieur Poiredebeurré en ait fini avec sa mission. "  
  
" Une mission ? ! fit Pippin ébahit. Quelle mission ? "  
  
" Et bien, répondit le démon, c'est un secret. "  
  
Hobbit et Ranger n'apprécièrent pas cette irritante pirouette oratoire mais ne purent marquer leur désapprobation que par une bouche béante car des coups à la porte les interrompirent. Tandis que Sam alla ouvrir, Aragorn se tapit dans la pénombre, se préparant à défendre les hobbits contre un éventuel agresseur. Comme Xellos l'avait prédit, il s'agissait de Prospère Poiredebeurré apportant des chandelles, accompagné de son employé Nob qui portait des brocs d'eau chaude.  
  
" Je suis venu vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, dit l'aubergiste en déposant les chandelles sur la table. Nob ! Apporte l'eau dans les chambres ! "  
  
L'hôtelier referma la porte derrière lui et, constatant la présence des Slayers, s'inclina poliment, presque servilement.   
  
" Voici comment c'est, commença-t-il par dire, d'un air hésitant et troublé. Si j'ai causé quelque tort, je le regrette assurément. Mais une chose en entraîne une autre, vous l'admettrez... "  
  
" Tout cela est fort intéressant monsieur Poiredebeurré, intervint Milgazia en fixant sévèrement l'aubergiste. Mais je crois que tout le monde ici présent apprécierait que vous en veniez au fait. "   
  
Frodon fronça les sourcils, peu enthousiaste devant la tournure de ces événements. Grand-Pas et Xellos ne lui inspiraient pas confiance ; et cet étranger qui semblait lui aussi être informé des secrets que lui et ses amis avaient jalousement gardés, tentait de prendre le contrôle de la situation.  
  
" M.Lawrazia, fit le hobbit durement, je crois que cette affaire ne vous concerne pas. Laissez M.Poiredebeurré continuer. "  
  
Le dragon se tourna brusquement et foudroya le jeune monsieur Sacquet d'un regard froid et austère. Le seigneur du Mont Katart n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rappeler à l'ordre de la sorte, mais ne se laisserait pas non plus démonter par une fierté égratignée.  
  
" Je vous prie de pardonner cette interruption, dit-il d'un ton poli mais glacial. Je ne souhaitais que vous faire gagner du temps. "  
  
" Mon pauvre Milgazia, intervint Xellos d'un ton impudent ! Un puissant seigneur Ryuzoku tel que vous se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un humble hobbit ! Je dois dire que c'est un spectacle d'un inestimable intérêt. "  
  
" Ryuzoku ? demanda Pippin. Qu'est ce que c'est que çà ? "  
  
" Le nom de sa tribu, répondit Lina brusquement. Et Xellos est un mazoku. Son peuple et celui de Milgazia sont des ennemis traditionnels. "  
  
La sorcière rousse lâcha sur ses deux compagnons son regard le plus intimidant, se promettant d'apprendre à vivre à ces deux crétins qui s'évertuaient à tout ficher en l'air.  
  
" Pas étonnent que ces deux idiots de la lune se cherchent des noises. Même s'ils ont promis d'être gentils. "  
  
" Lina-san ! geignit Xellos outragé. C'était un secret ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de révéler les secrets des autres. "  
  
" La ferme, Xellos, répondit-elle dangereusement. J'ai un Dragon Slave avec ton nom dessus. Ne me tente pas ! "  
  
" Et c'est pareil pour toi, fit-elle à Milgazia qui pâlit légèrement. "  
  
" Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, reprit l'hôtelier, on m'avait demandé de guetter des hobbits de la Comté, dont un surtout du nom de Sacquet. "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? demanda Frodon. "  
  
" Ah ! Vous le savez mieux que personne, dit l'aubergiste d'un air entendu. Je ne vous trahirai pas ; mais on m'a dit que ce Sacquet voyagerait sous le nom de Soucolline, et on m'a fournit un signalement qui vous convient assez, si vous me permettez de le dire. "  
  
" Assez ! rugit Lina après Frodon, peu encline à perdre du temps à jouer au chat et à la sourie. Tout le monde dans cette pièce sait qui t'es vraiment, cervelle d'endive. "  
  
Elle se détourna du jeune monsieur Sacquet et fixa dangereusement Poiredebeurré, l'enjoignant silencieusement d'aller droit au but et de cesser de tergiverser.  
  
Le regard ardent et courroucé de la sorcière fit un miracle sur les processus mentaux de l'aubergiste qui tira immédiatement de sa poche une lettre.  
  
" Il y a trois mois, reprit l'hôtelier qui suait à grosse goutte, le vieux Gandalf est entré tout droit dans ma chambre, sans frapper. Prospère, qu'il me dit, je pars demain matin. Voulez-vous me rendre un service ? Dites seulement que je réponds. Je suis pressé, qu'il dit, et je n'ai pas le temps moi-même, mais je voudrais faire porter un message en Comté. Avez-vous quelqu'un à envoyer, dont vous soyez sûr qu'il ira ? Je peux trouver quelqu'un, que je dis, demain peut-être ou après-demain. Arrangez-vous pour que ce soit demain, qu'il dit, et puis il m'a donné cette lettre. "  
  
" Une lettre pour moi de Gandalf ! s'écria Frodon. "  
  
" Ah ! dit M.Poiredebeurré. Votre vrai nom est donc Sacquet. "  
  
" Oui, dit Frodon irrité, et vous feriez mieux de me remettre cette lettre tout de suite et de m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais envoyée. C'est ce que vous êtes venu me dire, je suppose, encore que vous ayez mis bien longtemps à y arriver. "  
  
Le pauvre M.Poiredebeurré eut un air gêné qui se mua rapidement en terreur lorsque son regard croisa les terrifiant yeux rouge-rubis de Lina Inverse qui brillaient littéralement de rage.  
  
" Indépendamment de la lettre, je n'ai pas moins promis à Gandalf : Prosper, qu'il m'a dit, cet ami à moi, de la Comté, il peut venir par ici avant peu, lui et un autre. Il s'appellera Soucolline ! Notez-le ! Mais vous n'avez pas à poser de question. Et si je ne suis pas avec lui, il aura peut-être des ennuis et il pourra avoir besoin d'aide. Faites ce que vous pourrez et je vous en serai reconnaissant, qu'il a dit. Et vous voilà, et les ennuis ne sont pas loin, à ce qu'il semble. "  
  
" Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Frodon. "  
  
" Seulement que vous êtes devenu très populaire ces derniers temps, intervint le prêtre, ne laissant pas répondre l'aubergiste. "  
  
" De bien sinistres personnages ! reprit-il d'un ton connivent. Des cavaliers tout de noir vêtus venant de l'est. De ce pays si peu accueillant gouverné par un sorcier surpuissant et mégalomane. "  
  
Personne dans la pièce ne manqua cette allusion, Frodon et ses compagnons devinrent pâles comme un linge, tout comme Prospère Poiredebeurré et Nob, comprenant que ces cavaliers venait de Mordor. Ce fut ce moment là qu'Aragorn surgit de l'ombre manquant de peu de donner une crise cardiaque à l'aubergiste et à son employé.  
  
" Vous ! s'écria l'hôtelier qui reprit quelques couleurs sous l'effet de la colère. Vous êtes tout le temps à surgir comme çà sans crier gare. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant ? "  
  
" Il est ici avec ma permission, dit Frodon. Il est venu offrir son assistance. "  
  
" Et quand on est pas foutu d'envoyer une lettre urgente, intervint Lina rudement, on se la ferme et on garde son avis qui n'intéresse personne d'ailleurs, pour soi. "  
  
" C'est tout de même un de ces Rôdeurs, fit-il peu à son aise sous les regards glacials de Mlle Inverse et de M.Lawrazia. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de fréquenter ce genre d'individu. "  
  
" Et qui fréquenteriez vous donc ? demanda Grand-pas. Un gros aubergiste qui ne se rappelle son propre nom uniquement parce qu'on lui crie toute la journée ? Ils ne peuvent rester au poney éternellement et ils ne peuvent rentrer chez eux. Ils ont une longue route devant eux. Les accompagnerez-vous et tiendrez-vous les hommes en noir à distance ? "  
  
" Que voilà une fascinante question ! fit Xellos, adossé contre un mur, savourant la méfiance et le mépris de l'hôtelier envers le Ranger. Combien de temps tiendrait ce cher Prospère face aux Nazguls sur le sentier de la guerre ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Milgazia-san ? "  
  
" Ma foi, répondit le dragon arborant une mine indéchiffrable, je crains que M.Poiredebeurré ne soit pas taillé pour cette aventure. "  
  
" Vu ses talents de postier, gronda Lina avec dédain, je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il vaut avec une épée. Ce gros balourd serait capable de couper son propre pied. "  
  
Le pauvre aubergiste, sous cet assaut verbal, ne savait trop où se mettre ou par quel trou de sourie se faufiler. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange et dangereuse. Prospère Poiredebeurré n'était pas aussi ignorant des choses qui se passaient dans le sud et des ténèbres de l'est. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était bien en sécurité dans le microcosme de Bree. Mais maintenant que la terreur orientale s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte, la triste réalité du monde s'imposait à lui dans sa plus atroce simplicité.  
  
" Maintenant que vous avez accompli votre devoir, ajouta le Ranger, compatissant devant le trouble de l'aubergiste, il est grand temps de vous retirer et de nous laisser discuter en paix. Bien entendu, aucun Sacquet n'est descendu ici aujourd'hui. Sommes-nous d'accords ? "  
  
L'hôtelier acquiesça sans se faire trop prier. Il s'empressa de remettre la lettre à Frodon, souhaita bonne nuit à ses clients et s'en alla avec Nob sur les talons. Lina passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec irritation et s'assit sur une des chaises, le mobilier à la taille des hobbits convenant à sa propre petite taille.  
  
Frodon porta son regard tour à tour sur la lettre et les Slayers et enfin sur Aragorn.  
  
" Qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir cette lettre ? fit Xellos. Je suis sûr qu'elle contient des nouvelles très importantes pour votre affaire. "  
  
" Pas avant d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous, répondit le hobbit. Depuis que nous vous connaissons, vous n'avez pas cessé de jouer avec nos nerfs, tout en laissant entendre que vous en saviez long sur nos affaires. Et d'après ce que vos amis nous ont dit, vous êtes ici en mission. Une mission que me concerne de près. Il est temps que vous parliez. "  
  
Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le mazoku qui arborait toujours sur son visage ce sourire joyeux et amusé. Il resta silencieux un petit moment sous les regards scrutateurs, savourant la tension et la méfiance. Le démon tourna la tête vers les Slayers et branla le chef pour signifier qu'il acceptait la mission d'offrir aux Hobbits et au ranger l'explication qu'ils attendaient tant.  
  
" Un anneau pour les gouverner Tous. "  
  
" Un anneau pour les trouver. "  
  
" Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. "  
  
" J'espère avoir répondu à votre question, Frodon-san. Je suis sûr que ces quelques mots vous sont familiers. "  
  
Et répondre, il l'avait indéniablement fait, mais d'une manière qui confirmait leurs pires soupçons. Le cœur du jeune monsieur Sacquet emportait dans une cavalcade terrifiée et paranoïaque menaça de lui remonter dans la gorge et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le prêtre, avec son air bénin et enjoué, devenait à ses yeux de plus en plus effrayant. Le jeune hobbit vit ses compagnons se rapprocher de lui pour former un rempart entre lui et le mazoku. Grand-Pas se tendit comme la corde d'un arc et porta sa main à son épée, se préparant à s'interposer.  
  
Milgazia roula les yeux d'ennui face à la dégradation fulgurante de la situation et Lina grinça des dents, jetant un regard noir et glacial à Xellos pour avoir délibérément fait monter la tension d'un cran de plus.  
  
" Fodon-san, fit le démon amusé devant ce spectacle, je crois que vous pourrez avoir un prix de groupe pour ces leçons de gestion du stress dont on a parlé. "   
  
" Laisse tomber les blagues à deux sous et rembobine çà en arrière ! fit la sorcière, éberluée. Tu veux dire que cette bande de péquenauds à peine sortis de leur bled, a en sa possession l'anneau Unique, l'un des plus puissants objets magiques de ce monde. "  
  
Milgazia, impassible se félicita des talents d'actrice de Céline/Lina. Le dragon regretta tout de même de devoir mentir comme çà, mais au fond, tout valait mieux que la vérité.  
  
" Péquenaud ! s'exclama Sam, exprimant l'indignation qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons. Un instant ma petite dame, ce n'est pas des manières çà, insulter les gens comme çà. "  
  
" Laisse tomber, p'tite tête ! dit la sorcière avec un enthousiasme bonne enfant. Montrez-moi plutôt l'anneau ! Rien qu'une petite fois pour voir à quoi il ressemble. "  
  
" Non ! aboya Frodon. C'est à moi. "  
  
Le hobbit porta sa main à la poche de son gilet en un éclair et fusilla la sorcière d'un regard menaçant.  
  
" Hé ! S'exclama-t-elle. T'as pas le droit de me parler comme çà ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage. "  
  
Le seigneur dragon n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Lina Inverse était un peu trop Lina Inverse avec cette lueur avide dans le regard.  
  
" Cet anneau est pour l'instant très bien à sa place, fit le dragon stoïquement. Lina, je vous prie de ne pas prendre cela à la légère. L'épisode avec le palantir était bien plus que suffisant. "  
  
La sorcière rousse se retourna brusquement et foudroya du regard le dragon.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, peau de fesse de dragon ? gronda-t-elle hostilement. "  
  
Milgazia soutint son regard sans sourciller, son masque froid et austère intact.  
  
" Lina, intervint Aragorn pour soutenir le dragon, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Méfiez-vous de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au seigneur de Mordor. "  
  
Ordinairement, quelqu'un qui se permettrait de faire la morale à Lina Inverse se serait déjà retrouvé à terre, le corps couvert de bleu ou de brûlures à des degrés divers. Fort heureusement pour Aragorn et Milgazia, le self-control de Céline tordait douloureusement le bras de la colère volcanique de Lina. Au lieu d'une manifestation de violence gratuite, les deux moralisateurs ne s'en étaient sortis qu'avec un regard assassin et brûlant de rage.  
  
" Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ? rugit Frodon, désorienté par ces complications surgissant de tous côtés, aggravant plus encore la situation. "  
  
" Oui ! fit Merry plus calmement mais tout autant mal à son aise. Continuez votre explication ? "  
  
" Oh ! reprit Xellos. Voyez-vous mes chers amis, il existe bien d'autres contrées que la Terre du Milieu, notamment à l'est, au-delà de l'influence de Mordor. Certaines personnes qui vivent sous ces latitudes connaissent l'existence de l'anneau et la menace que représente Sauron pour le reste du monde. J'ai été envoyé ici pour m'assurer que ce petit colifichet ne reviendra jamais au doigt de son légitime propriétaire et qu'il soit détruit définitivement. "  
  
" Vous prétendez venir d'un pays lointain, à l'est de Mordor, fit Aragorn en lui lançant un regard pénétrant. Alors expliquez-nous par quel miracle vous avez pu traverser le territoire de l'ennemi pour parvenir jusqu'ici ! "  
  
" Et bien Estel-Chan, fit Xellos malicieusement, rabattant son indexe sur ses lèvres, c'est un secret. "  
  
" Cependant, reprit-il en ouvrant les yeux, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque nous serons seuls, vous pourrez en toute quiétude me faire du charme avec votre grande épée et je vous révèlerai bien d'autre secret. "  
  
Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une gifle sur le Ranger, brisant sa façade disciplinée et composée, le faisant rougir d'embarras jusqu'aux oreilles. Lina ne résista pas à la vue du visage embarrassé d'Aragorn et se tordit de rire, se frappant les genoux les poings, son gloussement incontrôlable se muant rapidement un éclat de rire communicatif qui infecta rapidement une partie de l'assemblée.   
  
Milgazia, afficha un sourire composé ; Merry joignit rapidement son propre rire à celui de Lina ; Frodon étouffa sa propre hilarité avec son poing. Sam devint pâle comme un linge et regarda le prêtre avec horreur comme s'il était la créature la plus répugnante qui soit. Pippin ne valait pas mieux. Après tout, ce genre de chose n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas lieu en Comté.   
  
" Peut-être, fit le dragon avec une infime trace d'hilarité, est-il temps d'ouvrir cette lettre, M.Sacquet ? "  
  
Frodon acquiesça et examina la lettre avec attention tandis que Lina, les larmes aux yeux, faisait de son mieux pour reprendre son calme. Aragorn, quant à lui, ainsi que les hobbits, mirent autant d'espace que le permettait la bien séance entre eux et le prêtre.   
  
Frodon reconnut facilement le sceau de Gandalf sur le cachet de cire rouge. Il l'ouvrit, puis la lut pour lui-même et la fit passer à ses compagnons lorsqu'il eut fini.  
  
" Le vieux Poiredebeurré a vraiment fait un beau gâchis ! dit-il irrité, mais tout de même rassuré sur les intentions d'Aragorn. Il mérite bien d'être rôti. Si j'avais eu ceci plus tôt, nous pourrions tous être en sécurité à Fondcombe, à l'heure qu'il ait. Mais que peut-il être arrivé à Gandalf ? On dirait d'après sa lettre qu'il allait affronter un grand danger. "  
  
" Voilà de nombreuses années qu'il le fait, dit Grand-Pas. "  
  
" Cette confiance en votre ami est touchante, remarqua Xellos, légèrement sarcastique. Mais je crains que ce cher Mithrandir soit tomber sur un os. Après tout, nul n'est à l'abri de la trahison. "  
  
" Je suppose que cette information et son origine sont aussi des secrets, fit sombrement Frodon. "  
  
" Oh ! Vous lisez dans mes pensées Frodon-san ! Mais ne craignez rien ! Gandalf le Gris est quelqu'un qui ne manque pas de ressource. Il a fort à parier, qu'à ce moment même, il a déjà un plan d'évasion et qu'il s'apprête à l'exécuter. Il se pourrait même qu'il arrive à Fondcombe avant vous. "  
  
" Le nom de cet ennemi restera donc secret jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Gandalf, dit Grand-pas en serrant les dents, foudroyant le démon d'un regard pénétrant et hostile. "  
  
" Vous êtes tellement adorable quand vous me faites de l'œil, Estel-chan ! répliqua le mazoku avec un clin d'œil coquin. "  
  
" Je ne vous autorise pas à utiliser ce nom ! gronda le Ranger. Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! "  
  
" Hé ! Une seconde ! fit Sam. Qui nous dit qu'il est bien le Grand-Pas dont Gandalf a parlé dans sa lettre ? Je trouve qu'il a déjà beaucoup de nom. Il aurait très bien pu prendre celui-là après s'être débarrassé du vrai Grand-Pas. "  
  
" T'es vraiment le dernier des crétins ! l'interrompit Lina brusquement, fustigeant le jardinier d'un regard courroucé. Fait un peu fonctionner ta cervelle de mollusque ! S'il avait voulu vous faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi aurait-il risqué sa peau pour vous sortir de ce guêpier tout à l'heure ? Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire, c'est de fouiller vos carcasses et de prendre l'anneau. "  
  
" Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas complices ? objecta Merry. "  
  
C'en était trop ! Lina commençait à perdre sérieusement patience face aux doutes et à la méfiance des hobbits. Si la manière douce ne marchait pas, il restait toujours la manière forte.   
  
En un clin d'œil, elle se leva de sa chaise et se jeta sur Sam, le plaquant contre un mur, avec la lame de sa dague sur la gorge du Hobbit. Les deux autres Slayers n'avait pas été en reste et, au moment même où les intentions de la sorcière se firent claires, ils intervinrent eux aussi.  
  
Xellos jeta Merriadoc Bandebouc à terre et planta son pied dans la colonne vertébrale du malheureux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le démon invoqua, à l'extrémité de son bâton une lame de lumière écarlate qui s'étendit, fendant l'air et s'arrêta, fredonnant sinistrement, à quelques millimètre de la pomme d'Adam d'un Pérégrin Touque horrifié.  
  
Aragorn ne fut pas pris de cour par cette attaque surprise. Il dégaina son épée et s'interposa entre Frodon et la lame de Milgazia. Le rapport de force entre Ranger et Dragon dura quelques instant, aucun d'eux ne parvenant à rompre le contact.  
  
" Stop ! cria la sorcière rousse lâchant le jardinier qui retomba sur les fesses. "  
  
Le dragon rompit l'assaut et le démon libéra ses prisonniers.  
  
" Vous voyez maintenant ! reprit-elle. Ari était très proches de la position de Frodon. S'il avait été notre complice, il aurait très bien pu le zigouiller. Au lieu de çà, il s'est interposé pour le défendre. "  
  
Frodon pâlit de terreur, comprenant que si Mademoiselle Inverse et ses compagnons l'avaient voulu, ses amis seraient morts.  
  
" Drôle de manière de démontrer son point de vu, fit dangereusement Aragorn. J'aurai préféré qu'une méthode moins hostile ait été employée. "  
  
" Parfois, rétorqua la sorcière en rangeant sa dague, le seul moyen de convaincre une bande de cabochard comme çà, c'est d'utiliser des arguments percutants, assénés de préférence à la masse d'arme. "  
  
" Je vous prie de nous excuser pour cela, fit le dragon quelque peu embarrassé par leur action. Souvent, ce qui est nécessaire et aussi regrettable. "  
  
Le climat à l'intérieur de la chambre se fit glaciale. Cette petite démonstration avait certes fait gagner au Ranger la confiance des hobbits, mais elle avait eu un tout autre effet sur ce qu'ils pensaient des Slayers. Jusqu'alors, jamais ils n'avaient frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Quelques pouces de plus, ils seraient rentrés chez eux les pieds devant.  
  
" J'espère que cette petite leçon vous a été profitable, fit le démon jovialement, se gorgeant de leurs craintes et de leur méfiance. Aucun de vous n'est réellement préparé pour ce périple et à affronter les dangers qui vous guettent. "  
  
" Je crains que Xellos n'ait raison, ajouta le dragon fermement, presque à regret. Vous ne possédez ni la force, ni l'expérience de notre ami Ranger. Votre seul espoir de salut repose en l'assistance qui vous est offerte. "  
  
Un vent glacial soufflait sur l'âme de Frodon ; le hobbit se rendait compte à quel point il était sans défense et insignifiant. Il porta une fois de plus sa main à la poche de son gilet, sentant au travers de l'étoffe le métal dur de l'anneau. Disparaître ! Voilà ce qu'il voulait maintenant, s'effacer de la surface du monde et échapper au tous les dangers qui le menaçaient.  
  
" N'ayez crainte ! fit le Ranger qui se rendait compte du trouble qui assaillait M.Sacquet. Je vous fais le serment que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera. Je vous mènerai à Fondcombe, ainsi que vos amis, sains et saufs. "  
  
" Je suis Aragorn, reprit-il en souriant, fils d'Arathorn ; et si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je puis vous sauver, je le ferais. "  
  
" Ok ! s'exclama Lina d'un air volontaire. Vous pouvez aussi compter sur nous. Si Xellos a été envoyé ici, c'est qu'il y aura du grabuge. "  
  
" Et pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'idée ! fit-elle, fixant le Ranger avec un sourire prédateur. "  
  
Aragorn la fixa sévèrement un instant puis soupira, marquant sa défaite.  
  
" Un de mes professeurs, intervint Milgazia pour apaiser le Ranger, me répétait souvent que le meilleur moyen de gérer un handicap et d'en faire un avantage. "  
  
" Qui tu traites de handicap, peau de fesse de dragon ? gronda la sorcière en lui plantant son coude dans les côtes. "  
  
Milgazia, le souffle coupé un instant, écarquilla les yeux et se frotta le flanc. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher quelques rires à cette grave assistance, un peu trop morose à cause du danger qui les guettait. Le dragon jura silencieusement en une langue inconnue probablement celle de son espèce.  
  
" Vous êtes loin d'être un poids mort, Lina, répondit le dragon. Vos compétences en magie et votre expérience d'aventurière font de vous la personne la plus apte pour ce genre de mission. "  
  
" Lina-san ! fit Xellos d'un ton faussement inquiet. Souvenez-vous que tout flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute ! Prenez garde et ne laissez pas ce grand baratineur vous embobiner ! "  
  
" Je suppose que je peux prendre cela comme un compliment, mon cher, fit Milgazia en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes après tout un maître en la matière. "  
  
" Et puis Merde ! rugit Lina. Vous allez tous les deux la fermer. On essaye de discuter tranquillement et vous passez votre temps à vous asticoter. "  
  
La sorcière serra le poing qui se mit à briller d'une énergie écarlate. Son visage devint un masque hostile et ses yeux rouge-rubis flamboyaient d'un feu terrifiant ; sa rage brûlante à peine confinée dans son petit corps.  
  
" Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas vous griller sur place. "  
  
Fort heureusement, cette confrontation n'eut pas le temps de dégénérer en une débauche de violence pyrotechnique car interrompue par des coups désespérés à la porte.  
  
" Monsieur Sacqu...Monsieur Soucoline ! Monsieur Soucoline ! Ouvrez ! "  
  
Sam se releva pour aller ouvrir mais fut arrêté par Lina qui fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. La sorcière fixa Milgazia un cours instant, puis posa son regard sur Frodon et ses compagnons, signifiant au dragon de garder un œil sur les hobbits. Elle regarda alors Xellos et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête d'aller ouvrir. Aragorn comprit immédiatement leurs intentions et décida de les assister. Il alla au près de la porte et plaqua son dos contre le mur contigu à l'encadrement tandis que Lina se positionna juste en face de la porte, se préparant à griller l'intrus avec une boule de feu.  
  
Le démon ouvrit brusquement la porte et le Ranger en profita pour saisir l'intrus par le col, le jetant au sol fort peu cérémonieusement. Ce fut un Prospère Poiredebeurré, blanc comme linge qui se releva tandis que Xellos refermait la porte.  
  
" Damné rôdeur ! fit l'aubergiste entre deux souffles, je ne suis pas un sac de pomme de terre. "  
  
" Encore l'autre balourd ! dit Lina en se grattant la tempe. "  
  
" Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Frodon. On croirait pour peu qu'un démon vous pourchasse. "  
  
" Pas moi, répondit l'hôtelier, mais vous. J'avais envoyé Nob faire une course urgente, lorsqu'il vit des cavaliers noirs sur la route. Terrifiants qu'ils étaient ! Des ombres encore plus sombres que la nuit et glaciales comme le blizzard ! Ce pauvre Nob a failli mourir de terreur et j'ai eu grande peine à le faire parler. "  
  
L'assemblée se fit grave, saisissant la cruelle implication de cette nouvelle. Les Nazguls étaient là, bien trop proches. La terreur se dessina sur le visage des hobbits ; et Frodon porta un fois encore sa main à la poche de son gilet.   
  
" Bas les pattes ! gronda Lina. C'est pas le moment de faire encore une sottise. "  
  
" Quoi ! répliqua le hobbit presque méchamment. "  
  
" Ecoutez Monsieur Sacquet ! intervint Milgazia. Pour l'instant, vous êtes encore relativement en sécurité. La bagarre de tout à l'heure ayant camouflé votre petit tour de disparition, ils ne savent pas encore qu vous êtes ici. Mais si vous mettez l'anneau à votre doigt, vous serrez aussi visible qu'un brasier ardent dans la nuit. "  
  
" On est vraiment dans les ennuis, monsieur Frodon, fit Sam. Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? "  
  
" Deux seconde, objecta Lina, qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas erreur ? Nob a très bien pu se laisser emporter par son imagination et confondre de simples voyageurs avec les Nazguls. "  
  
" Xellos, Mil ! Jetez un petit coup d'œil dans le plan astral, ordonna-t-elle. "  
  
Le démon leva tête au plafond et sembla humer l'éther. Le dragon, quant à lui, ferma les yeux et resta immobile avec sur son visage une expression absorbée.  
  
" Oui ! fit le démon souriant. Je sens deux présences malfaisantes. Ils sont dans les environs. "  
  
" Je ne peux que confirmer l'observation de Xellos, répondit Milgazia. Il sont à proximité de Bree et ils se rapprochent. "   
  
" Il faut déguerpir à toute vitesse, s'exclama Pippin. Ils peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Ces cavaliers noirs vont faire de nous qu'une bouchée. "  
  
" Ce serait une stupidité, intervint Aragorn. Si nous nous enfuyons de la sorte, en plein milieu de la nuit, comme des voleurs, ils n'auraient pas grandes difficultés à nous retrouver et à s'emparer de nous. C'est enveloppés dans les ténèbres qu'ils sont les plus forts. "  
  
" Mais que sont-ils exactement, ces Nazguls ? demanda Merry. Comment pareils démons ont-ils put être engendrés ? "  
  
" Autrefois fois des hommes, répondit sombrement le Ranger. De grands rois qui acceptèrent par avidité et soif de pouvoir, les anneaux de puissance que Sauron leur offrit. Un à un, il tombèrent sous son emprise et furent dépossédé de toute volonté propre et de toutes les qualités propres aux humains. De nos jours, ils ne sont plus que des spectres terrifiants, des coquilles vides entièrement dévouées à leur maître. "  
  
" Si nous ne pouvons pas partir, dit Frodon, et que nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester. Que pouvons nous faire ? "  
  
" Pour l'instant, répondit Lina Inverse gravement, d'une voix qui semblait venir du plus profond des âges, rien à part garder son calme. "  
  
Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la sorcière qui semblait avoir subi une saisissante transformation. Son air juvénile et espiègle avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Restés seulement, une terrifiante intensité ainsi qu'une sagesse et une maturité fulgurante.  
  
" Il est fort possible qu'ils soient ici pour faire le guet, reprit-elle. Les autres cavaliers noirs doivent être en Comté à l'heure qu'il ait. Ceux qui sont ici doivent avoir pour mission de vous intercepter dans le cas où vous auriez échappé à vos poursuivants. "  
  
" Votre petit raccourci par chez Tom Bombadil, intervint Xellos, est finalement une bonne chose. Vous êtes ainsi passés entre les mailles du filet. Les laissant dans le brouillard. "  
  
" Mais ils doivent avoir déjà des soupçons, objecta Aragorn. L'ennemi possède des espions dans les environs. Les hobbits ne sont pas une race particulièrement encline à l'aventure. Quatre hobbits voyageurs ne peuvent qu'attirer l'attention. "  
  
" Par chance, fit le dragon, les Nazguls ne peuvent se permettre d'agire trop ouvertement. Ils sont trop loin de la sphère d'influence de leur maître et doivent donc garder le profil bas. "  
  
" Ils ne vont pas attaquer l'auberge, alors ? fit Merry soulagé. "  
  
" Non, répondit le Ranger, je ne le pense pas. Ils ne sont pas encore tous là. Et, de toute façon, ce n'est pas leur manière d'opérer. C'est dans les ténèbres et la solitude qu'ils sont les plus forts ; ils n'attaqueront jamais ouvertement une maison où il y a des lumières et un grand nombre de gens, à moins qu'il n'ait pas d'autres opportunités. Ils attendront que nous ayons pris la route avec devant nous les nombreuses lieues qui nous séparent de l'Eriador. Mais leur pouvoir réside dans la terreur qu'ils inspirent, et déjà certains à Bree sont sous leur emprise. Ils induiront ses malheureux à quelques actions malfaisantes. "  
  
" Il semble que nous soyons entourés d'ennemis de toutes parts, dit Frodon. Que devons nous faire ? "  
  
" Pour l'heure, restez ici et ne pas allez dans vos chambres ! répondit Aragorn. Ils ont sans nul doute découvert où elles sont. Nous resterons tous ensembles et barricaderons portes et fenêtres. "  
  
" J'ai une bien meilleure idée, objecta la sorcière, vous n'avez qu'à partager les nôtres. On sera un peu serré mais çà vaut mieux que de rester ici à vous ronger les sangs. "  
  
" Partager une chambre avec des malades tels que vous ! s'exclama Sam. J'ai bien plus confiance en Grand-Pas qui, lui, est envoyé par Gandalf. Vous pourriez très bien nous trancher la gorges dans notre sommeil. "  
  
Lina étouffa un grognement de rage et se saisit violemment de M.Gamgee, l'immobilisant dans un " Head lock ", lui arrachant des piaillements de douleur.  
  
" Sam ! cria Frodon. "  
  
Milgazia, connaissant la délicatesse qui caractérisait la sorcière, prit le hobbit par l'épaule et le retint; lui évitant ainsi une correction.  
  
" Lina ! lança le dragon d'une voix de stentor. Lâchez-le immédiatement ! La stupidité n'est pas une raison suffisante pour étrangler les gens. "  
  
La sorcière cligna des yeux, abasourdie pendant de seconde. Etait-ce Céline qui se rendait compte de sa violence ou bien Lina qui n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête ? Elle relâcha Sam sans ménagement et lança un regard courroucé au seigneur dragon, prête à se faire une valise et un sac à main avec sa peau.  
  
" Mil ! gonda-t-elle doucement. Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme çà ! On règlera çà plus tard. "  
  
" Quant à toi, le jardinier, fit-elle, le fusillant du regard, tout en invoquant une boule de feu dans sa main, si tu tiens tant soi peu à ta carcasse, apprend à la fermer ! "  
  
La sorcière dissipa sa boule de feu en arborant un air butté.  
  
" Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Sam-san ! fit Xellos, moqueur. Arrêtez de courtiser Lina-san de manière si éhontée ! "  
  
" Ces plaisanteries deviennent excessivement pesantes, fit Aragorn en grinçant les dents. Et le temps nous manque pour ce genre de loisir. "  
  
" Ne soyez pas jaloux, Estel-chan ! répondit le mazoku souriant. Si Sam-san vous préfère Lina, il reste toujours moi. Je serais ravi de vous consoler. "  
  
A peine le démon eut-il prononcé ces mots, il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec trois bosses supplémentaires qu'il devait à la synchronisation quasi-parfaite des poings de Lina Inverse et d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn.  
  
" Vous êtes vraiment méchants ! geint le démon. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter çà ? "  
  
Une expression enragée passa brièvement sur le visage de la sorcière mais se radoucit en un sourire charmant, terrible et prédateur. Aragorn connaissait Lina Inverse depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Xellos allait en prendre pour son matricule.  
  
" Mil ! fit la sorcière du ton doux et charmant, augurant de sa part un acte de cruauté innommable. Et si pour calmer les esprits tu nous chantais une petite chanson. "  
  
Le dragon rendit à la sorcière un sourire identique au sien, posant sur le démon ses yeux d'or métallique, amusés.  
  
" Mes avec plaisir, Lina, répondit le dragon. Par contre, ma connaissance en la matière se limite aux chants liturgiques. "  
  
Le visage de Xellos vira au gris et son sourire s'affaissa en une expression de pure terreur.  
  
" Le Chant du Seigneur des Océans pour Ceipheid, reprit Milgazia, me semble tout à fait approprié. "  
  
" Non ! Non ! fit Xellos extrêmement mal à l'aise avec un sourire forcé. Ne vous dérangez pas ! Inutile de vous fatiguer la voix ! "  
  
" Je serais curieux d'entendre ce chant, fit Frodon d'un air victorieux. Je suis sûr qu'il est du plus grand intérêt musical. "  
  
" Non ! Je vous assure, rétorqua le démon. Vous savez comment est la musique d'église, extrêmement assommante. "  
  
" Quelques mesures alors ? proposa Pippin avec une note d'espièglerie, tandis que Merry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. "  
  
" L'acoustique est trop mauvaise, plaida le démon. Ce salon ne lui ferait pas justice. "  
  
" Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Sam en pouffant. Il me semble bien ce salon à moi. "  
  
" Assez ! fit Aragorn en riant. L'offre de dame Inverse est tout à fait acceptable. Rejoignez leurs chambres tandis que maître Poiredebeurré et moi, allons chercher vos bagages. "  
  
Pendant l'absence du Ranger, les Slayers menèrent les hobbits à leurs propres chambres. Lorsqu'il revint avec Prospère Poiredebeurré, il fut décidé que les hobbits seraient séparés et placés sous bonne garde. Milgazia partagerait sa chambre avec Pippin et Merry, ainsi qu'avec Xellos ; pour le plus grand malheur du Ryuzoku et du Mazoku. L'autre chambre serait alors occupée par Frodon, Lina, Sam et Aragorn.   
  
Monsieur Sacquet et son jardinier, pleins d'appréhension et effrayés, eurent quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil, mais la sorcière rousse leur donna un petit coup de pouce avec un sortilège de sommeil. Lorsque les deux hobbits furent plongé dans un profond sommeil, Lina ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard intense et pénétrant du Ranger, assis dans un fauteuil.  
  
" Il y a un problème, Ari ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. "  
  
" Seulement que vous n'êtes pas du genre altruiste et que je vous soupçonne d'avoir des motifs ultérieurs. "  
  
Un sourire amusé plutôt qu'une mine colérique égailla le visage de la sorcière.  
  
" Tu connais ton affaire. Je reconnais ne pas être totalement désintéresser dans cette histoire. "  
  
" Mais je n'en ai pas après ce petit naïf, reprit-elle en montrant Frodon avec son pouce. "  
  
" Peut-être pas maintenant, répliqua-t-il, mais j'ai vu votre regard lorsqu'il vous a été révélé la nature du fardeau de Frodon. "  
  
" Ouais ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. J'ai été tenté, c'est vrai. Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais je crois avoir assez de volonté pour résister. Cet anneau est un attrape-nigaud qui avale tout cru ceux qui se font avoir. "  
  
" J'en conviens, répondit le ranger laconiquement. Tout ce qui touche à l'ennemi corrompt ceux qui y sont confrontés. Mais pourquoi nous suivre dans notre périple ? "  
  
" Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, on ne connaît pas la Terre du Milieu et mes amis y sont éparpillés au quatre coins. Mais c'est passé en arrière plan tout çà. Sauron connaît mon existence et il a sûrement vu de quoi je suis capable. Tôt ou tard, je serais impliquée. De toute façon, entre ici et chez moi, je le trouverais sur mon chemin. Autant chercher le maximum d'aide possible. "  
  
Lina retira sa cape, la plia et alla s'allonger sur son lit.  
  
" Bonne nuit, Ari. Réveille-moi pour prendre mon quart. "  
  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE. 


	5. chapitre 4

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne prétends aucunement les exploiter dans un quelconque but lucratif.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le seigneur des anneaux contre les Slayers  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4: En route pour Fondcombe. Les ennuis ne font que commencer !  
  
  
Lina Inverse courait comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Elle courait, suivant un chemin de lumière dans un labyrinthe obscure où l'ombre et la lumière s'alternaient à chacune de ses foulées. Au loin, grandissant petit à petit, se dessinait une porte en bois verte. Lorsque Lina arriva enfin au bout de la route, elle saisit la poignée de métal froid et ouvrit. La pièce qui se révéla à elle lui était très familière.   
  
De grands cahiers cartonnés trônaient sur les étagères, cohabitant avec les livres d'astronomie, de magnéto-hydrodynamique, de mécanique quantique et de thermodynamique et les dossiers contenant ses notes. Deux piles de revues et de publications scientifiques s'élevaient à deux pieds du sol, appuyées contre le mur.   
  
Le meuble le plus important de cette pièce était sans conteste, le bureau, en forme de L dont une section était exclusivement occupée par des fournitures de bureau : stylos, crayons, gomme, effaceurs, sous-mains, etc....  
  
Quant à l'autre section, sa fonction était plus qu'évidente par la présence d'un ordinateur décemment récent, une imprimante, une boite à disquette et à CD, ainsi que par une personne qui pianotait sur le clavier avec la rapidité et la précision d'une virtuose.  
  
Cette femme, dont les longs cheveux roux étaient coiffés en un chignon retenu par un crayon, se retourna brusquement et foudroya Lina Inverse au travers de ses lunettes retombées sur le bout de son nez.  
  
" On frappe avant d'entrer, dit-elle d'un ton cassant sans même se donner la peine de se lever de son siège. "  
  
Lina fendit la pièce avec la vélocité d'un alezan terrifié et alla à ce bureau, y plaquant ses paumes frénétiquement et fixa avec stupéfaction ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir tant de fois vu dans son miroir. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de ce miracle si coutumier de l'optique. Céline Velmaux, en chair et en os, lui retournait son regard.  
  
" Tu es moi ! C'est quoi cette embrouille ! S'exclama la sorcière. "  
  
" Certainement pas ! JE suis moi et tu n'es pas moi. Qui es-tu ? "  
  
La sorcière regarda encore quelques instant son alter-ego avec des yeux ronds, puis baissa ses yeux sur ses mains gantés, reconnaissant les vêtements et les amulettes qu'elle portait.  
  
" Je suis Lina Inverse, répondit-elle avec assurance. "  
  
" Faux ! Rugit une voix derrière elle, une voix terriblement familière. "  
  
La sorcière rousse se retourna et fit face à Lina Inverse dans toute sa splendeur écarlate et colérique. Petite-fille, petite poitrine, si terrifiante que les dragons s'enfuient et se terrent dans leurs tanières à la simple vue de son visage. C'était sans contexte Lina Inverse, la tueuse de bandit, la terreur des dragons, la sorcière suprême, l'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la destruction.  
  
" JE suis Lina Inverse, tempêta cette Lina dont les yeux rouge rubis brûlait de rage et d'indignation. T'es rien d'autre qu'une copie bas de gamme, un sale doppleganger qui se croit malin en paradant devant tout le monde sous l'apparence d'une autre. "  
  
" Alors qui suis-je ? "  
  
" Rien à cirer ! Répondit l'autre Lina. Je sais pas pour Céline mais moi, je trouve que l'imitation n'est pas une forme de flatterie mais bel et bien une insulte. "  
  
" Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lina, acquiesça Céline. Elle débarque dans mon bureau, sans même avoir frappé, prétendant qu'elle est moi. Puis, comble du culot, elle veut se faire passer pour toi, croyant que je n'y verrai que du feu. "  
  
" Attendez-vous deux ! Je ne suis pas un imposteur. Je suis Céline et je suis aussi Lina. "  
  
" Alors là, c'est le pompon ! S'emporta Lina. Soit elle est complètement allumée, soit elle nous prend pour des idiotes ! "  
  
La sorcière rousse grinça des dents et invoqua une boule de feu.  
  
" Je vais résoudre cette crise d'identité à ma façon. "  
  
" Rêve pas, planche à pain ! Rétorqua la seconde Lina qui avait renoncé à tout semblant de calme et de modération. On est deux à pouvoir jouer à çà ! "  
  
Lina/Céline s'apprêta, elle aussi, à jeter un sort pour neutraliser cette boule de feu meurtrière, mais rien ne vint. Le torrent qui habituellement se déversait en elle chaque fois qu'elle avait recourt à son talent resta muet, totalement absent.  
  
" JE suis la sorcière, fit l'autre Lina qui faisait crépiter sinistrement la boule de feu dans sa main. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir ! Tu es rien du tout ! Zéro ! Nada ! Zilch ! Tu ne vaux même pas l'air que tu respires. "  
  
" Une situation tout à fait fascinante, commenta Céline qui assistait à ce petit spectacle, assise à son bureau avec un froid détachement scientifique. Dommage qu'il faille que je passe l'aspirateur après. "  
  
La situation de Lina/Céline n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle faisait face à l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes et destructrices qui existe et son autre alter-ego n'était pas disposé à lui donner un coup de main. Et d'après sa réaction, elle serait plus disposée à lui enfoncer la tête dans le sable plus qu'autre chose.  
  
Mais la sorcière privée de magie comptait bien ne pas se laisser massacrer sans se battre, son cerveau volcanique entra en activité frénétiquement et une éruption de géni, lui donna finalement l'idée pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Cette Lina Inverse hostile n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur qui allait s'avérer fatale.   
  
La Lina sans magie, à la vitesse de l'éclaire, se jeta sur sa jumelle surprise par un tel acte quasi suicidaire. Mais cela ne fut ni vain ni désespéré, seulement risqué. Son adversaire plaquée au sol, perdit le contrôle de sa boule de feu qui se mit à fendre l'air de manière erratique et s'abattit finalement sur une Céline horrifiée qui fut réduite en cendre.  
  
Tandis que le feu se répandit dans la pièce, brûlant les dossiers, les livres, les papiers et toutes les fournitures de bureau et le matériel informatique produisant une acre et nauséabonde fumée noire, les deux Lina continuaient à se battre comme des chiffonnières, toutes deux incapables de se servir de magie. Elles en étaient réduites aux manœuvres les plus violentes sauvages et primitives, chacune d'elle déterminée à terrasser l'autre et à être la seule et l'unique Lina Inverse.  
  
Finalement, l'une des deux belligérantes parvint à prendre le dessus et referma ses mains sur la gorge de son ennemie et serra de toutes ses forces. Le moniteur de l'ordinateur finit par exploser et les flammes encerclèrent les deux combattantes. La sorcière étranglée, continua à se débattre frénétiquement tentant par des coups de pied et de poings de forcer son assaillante à lâcher prise, puis elle aussi se saisit de la gorge de son ennemi et serra.  
  
Le temps sembla ralentir et s'étendre, faisant d'une seconde une éternité incertaine et meurtrière. Un craquement se fit entendre et résonna dans le bureau malgré le crépitement omniprésent des flammes. Une paire de yeux écarlates s'éteignit, l'éclat de la vie les quittant lentement. Une expression surprise et horrifiée passa sur le visage de la propriétaire de ce coup brisé et y resta figée, fixée par la mort définitivement.  
  
Victorieusement, assise sur le corps sans vie de Lina Inverse, Lina/Céline regarda ses mains avec effrois alors que les flammes, tout autour d'elle, se rapprochaient inexorablement, l'encerclant pour se refermer sur elle et l'engloutire.  
  
  
  
Lina Inverse, en age, fut tirée de ce cauchemar par un coq qui chantait à pleine gorge dans la cour de l'auberge. Elle se redressa brusquement, porta sa main à sa dague et jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre qui fut capté par les yeux pénétrant d'Aragorn. De toute évidence, le ranger était resté toute la nuit à faire le guet, malgré la requête de la sorcière.  
  
" Je t'avais dit de me réveiller pour que je prenne la relève, fit-elle avec irritation. Me dit pas que tu n'as pas entendu. "  
  
" J'ai préféré que vous vous reposiez, répondit-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Si vous comptez nous accompagner, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces. "  
  
Grand-Pas alla tirer les rideaux et ouvrir les volets, laissant entrer l'air froid et la lumière blafarde de l'aube.  
  
" En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle, si tu t'écroules sur le chemin, ne compte pas sur moi pour te traîner sur mon dos jusqu'à Fondcombe. "  
  
" Loin de moi cette pensée, dit-il en souriant. "  
  
Leurs colocataires, Sam et Frodon, l'un sur le sol, l'autre sur le divan, semblaient avoir dormi et dormaient toujours du sommeil du juste. L'expression de calme et de sérénité qu'arboraient leurs visages était garante qu'aucune terreur nocturne n'avait hanté leurs esprits.   
  
Les réveiller et les ramener à la froide et brutale réalité arracha une once de regret au cœur du Ranger, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Mal n'épargnait personne, pas même ceux qui sommeillaient.  
  
Dés que les deux hobbits furent réveillés, et après de courtes ablutions, Aragorn et Lina les emmenèrent rejoindre le reste de leur groupe dans la chambre de Milgazia. Ce fut Xellos, aussi frais qu'une rose, qui les accueillit et les introduisit, non sans leur avoir fait profité de son humour et taquiner le pauvre ranger en lui faisant des avances.  
  
Frodon fut particulièrement soulagé de revoir ses cousins sains et saufs, même si messieurs Touque et Brandebouque, d'après les cernes autour de leurs yeux et l'expression groggy sur leur visage, n'avaient pas jouit d'un sommeil aussi calme et réparateur que leurs deux compatriotes. Apparemment, ni le dragon, ni le mazoku n'avait songé à se servir de leur pouvoir pour leur accorder un repos réparateur. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant de la part de Xellos qui se nourrissait littéralement de la peur et de la souffrance des gens. Par contre, ce manque de sympathie de la part de Milgazia n'était pas habituel. Ils allèrent ensuite, sous la houlette de Grand-Pas, aux chambres que les hobbits auraient dû occuper et y trouvèrent un véritable chantier.  
  
La fenêtre avait été forcée, les volets battaient et les rideaux flottaient au vent ; les lits avaient été défaits ; draps et couvertures déchirées en lambeaux ; oreiller et traversin écharpées et les carpettes marron tailladées en morceau.  
  
" On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher et qu'il en a conçu une certaine frustration, commenta Xellos avec son grand sourire coutumier. "  
  
" Sans Blague ! Fit Lina sarcastiquement. Brillante déduction Sherlock ! "  
  
Aragorn s'en fut quérir l'aubergiste ; Milgazia, curieux de savoir un peu plus sur le déroulement de cette opération, examina la porte et la fenêtre et les signes indiscutables d'infraction, tandis que les hobbits se félicitaient d'avoir accepter le conseil de Lina et d'avoir dormi dans d'autre chambre.  
  
" Ils n'ont certainement pas fait dans la dentelle, commenta le dragon en indiquant les volets fracturés et la fenêtre forcée. "  
  
" Vous savez, intervint Pippin, ces cavaliers noirs sont des rois transformés en spectres. Ils ne doivent pas tant que çà s'y connaître en cambriolage. "  
  
" Du vrai travail d'amateur ! Fit Lina. Comme cambrioleur, j'ai vu mieux. C'est un véritable miracle que personne n'ait été réveillé par le raffut qu'ils ont dû faire. "  
  
" Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, nota Frodon avec une pointe de suspicion. "  
  
" Je pourchasse et je tue les bandits, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai pu observer l'œuvre de pas mal de maître en la matière. Et il m'est arrivé de crocheter une ou deux serrures. "  
  
" Une voleuse par-dessus le marché ! S'exclama Sam. "  
  
Le jardinier n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se retrouva dans un " Head lock " fort coutumier, porté par la sorcière rousse.  
  
" Répète un peu pour voir, bougre d'âne ! Cria rageusement Lina. "  
  
Monsieur Gamgee garda globalement le silence, exception faite de quelques couinements de douleur. Etait-ce son bon sens qui commençait enfin à se manifester ou bien la pression exercée sur sa gorge qui l'empêcher de respirer, on encore le manque d'oxygène qui affectait son cerveau ? Nul ne saurait répondre à cette question, mais ce supplice s'interrompit lorsque Aragorn ramena un Prospère Poiredebeurré effaré par ce gâchis.  
  
" Or çà ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment pareille chose a-t-elle pu se produire ! Je n'ai guère fermé l'œil la nuit dernière et je n'ai pourtant rien entendu. "  
  
" Vous étiez peut-être occupé à autre chose ? Suggéra le démon d'un air complice. Une personne en manque de chaleur humaine à consoler ? La veuve Asphodèle, je crois ? "  
  
Le gros aubergiste rubicond se figea d'embarras et sembla rétrécir à vue d'œil sous les regards pénétrant de chacun des membres de l'assemblée. Aragorn resta stoïque, peu surpris par cette déclaration car, de part sa qualité de Ranger, les gens ignoraient sa présence et laissaient échapper de leur bouche bon nombre de ragots et de rumeurs. Lina émit un soupire irrité et lança à Xellos, ce démon pousse-au-crime, un regard noir et effrayant mais ne reçut comme réponse qu'un large sourire. Quant aux hobbits, de Frodon à Pippin en passant par Sam et Merry, leur opinion était consensuel et se reflétait parfaitement sur l'expression de leur visage, se résumant à de la gêne avec une pointe de désapprobation. Milgazia, un de ses sourcils broussailleux arqué, se contenta d'arborer une expression flegmatique, quasi-britanniquee.  
  
" Comment savez-vous cela ? S'exclama l'hôtelier gêné par la révélation de ses secrets d'alcôves. "  
  
" Et bien, répondit le mazoku en secouant son indexe devant ses lèvres souriantes, c'est un secret ! "  
  
" Trêve de plaisanteries, fit Aragorn ! Nous allons partir immédiatement. Peu importe le petit déjeuné ; il faudra se contenter d'une boisson et d'un casse-croûte. Nous serons prêts dans quelques minutes. "  
  
Prospère, voyant là une occasion de se tirer d'embarras, s'en allant prestement quérir ce qui lui fut demandé.  
  
" C'est quoi ce plan à deux balles ! Hurla Lina outragée par la perspective de manquer son petit déjeuné. "  
  
" Les cavaliers sont déjà sur nos talons, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre du temps en futilité. "  
  
" Futilité ! Rugit la sorcière. Tu traites mon estomac de futilité ! Ecoute-moi, gros-panard ! Ton deal, il craint en long, en large et en travers. Je vais pas faire régime parce qu'une bande d'épouvantails tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film d'épouvante a saccagé une chambre. "  
  
" Très bien ! Répondit-il sèchement. Vous pouvez rester ici à vous remplir la panse si cela vous chante. Pour ma part, je vais m'acquitter de ma tâche en menant M.Sacquet et ses compagnons à Fondcombe. Votre présence, ni celle de vos amis, n'est requise pour cela. "  
  
" Oh ! Quelle autorité ! Dit Xellos d'un ton charmeur. J'en suis tout émoustillé. "  
  
Le ranger adressa un bref regard irrité au mazoku souriant.  
  
" D'ailleurs, que vous restiez ici, serait même souhaité, ajouta-t-il durement. "  
  
Cette discussion houleuse et agitée fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un prospère Poiredebeurré atterré. Les poneys avaient disparu ! Toutes les portes des écuries avaient été ouvertes pendant la nuit, et les bêtes étaient parties : non seulement les poneys de Merry, mais aussi tous les chevaux et bêtes qui se trouvaient là.  
  
La nouvelle écrasa Frodon comme une tonne de brique. Leurs chances d'atteindre Fondcombe à pied, poursuivis par des ennemis montés, se réduisaient comme une peau de chagrin. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se lancer à la conquête de la Lune.   
  
Grand-Pas resta silencieux un moment, tentant de calmer la colère qu'il ressentait face à la mine triomphante de la sorcière rousse, ravie de voir son petit-déjeuné sauvé par ce concourt de circonstance. Son calme retrouvé, il posa sur les hobbits un regard pénétrant comme pour évaluer leur force et leur détermination. Comme il avait été sot ! L'attaque des Nazguls lui avait fait perdre son sang froid et son bon sens. Même doter de monture, en aucun cas ils n'auraient pu suivre son rythme.  
  
" Des poneys ne nous auraient pas aidés à échapper à des cavaliers, dit-il finalement d'un ton pensif. Nous ne devrions pas aller plus lentement à pied, je veux dire par les chemins que j'entends prendre. J'avais l'intention de marcher de toute façon. Ce sont les provisions et l'équipement qui me préoccupent. Nous ne pouvons sur rien à manger entre ici et Fondcombe, hormis ce que nous emporterons avec nous ; et il faudra prendre pas mal de réserve, car nous pourrons être retardés ou forcés de faire des détoures, en nous écartant beaucoup du chemin direct. Combien êtes-vous disposés à porté à dos ? "  
  
" Autant qu'il faudra, dit Pippin le cœur serré, mais s'efforçant de montrer qu'il était plus solide qu'il ne l'était ou qu'il ne se sentait. "  
  
" Je peux emporter assez pour deux, dit Sam d'un air de défi. "  
  
" Tu sais, Ari, intervint Lina d'un air agacé, tes talents d'organisateur ne valent même pas des clopinettes. Regarde-les ! A part Sam, aucun n'est assez solide pour entamer une marche forcée avec des paquetages de plusieurs kilos sur le dos. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent ? "  
  
" Si vous avez une suggestion, répondit Aragorn du tac au tac, je serais ravi de l'entendre. "  
  
" N'y a-t-il rien à faire, monsieur Poiredebeurré, demanda Frodon et ainsi mit fin à la querelle entre le ranger et la sorcière. Ne peut-on obtenir deux ou trois montures dans le village ou même une seule pour les bagages ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les louer, mais il serait peut-être possible de les acheter, ajouta-t-il d'un ton indécis, se demandant s'il pouvait se le permettre. "  
  
" J'en doute, dit le propriétaire tristement. Les deux ou trois poneys de selle qui se trouvaient à Bree étaient justement logés dans ma cour, et ils ont pris la clef des champs. Quant aux autres animaux, chevaux, poneys de bât ou tout ce qu'on voudra, il y en très peu à Bree et personne ne sera disposer à les vendre. "  
  
" Peut-être, intervint Milgazia aimablement, je puis vous être d'une quelconque utilité pour résoudre ce problème de transport. Je possède une poche enchantée qui me permet de transporter un nombre conséquent de marchandise. Si vous le souhaitez, je la mettrais à votre disposition. "  
  
" Vous pouvez faire ce genre de miracle, s'exclama Merry. "  
  
" Chez nous, répondit le dragon, ce charme est très couramment employé par les voyageurs. Un peu coûteux mais très utile. "  
  
" Et voilà ! Fit Lina avec enthousiasme, ragaillardie par la perspective d'un bon repas. Un problème de réglé ! Alors effacez ces mines moroses et allons petit-déjeuner ! J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais bien un dragon en entier. "  
  
Milgazia ne fit aucun commentaire, mais adressa à la sorcière rousse un regard intense ainsi qu'un haussement de sourcils réprobateur. Lina lui retourna un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.   
  
" Bon ! On va pas y passer cent sept ans, reprit la sorcière. Patron ! Pour le petit-déjeuner, je veux un plat de saucisse avec du chou et des pommes de terre bouillis dans le lard, une omelette d'une demi-douzaine d'œuf, une jardinière de légume et un assortiment de fruit ; tout çà en triple portion. Ok ? "  
  
" Mais...Mais, je voulais des œufs frits avec du bacon, dit Pippin timidement. "  
  
" T'inquiète, p'tite tête ! Répondit Lina en souriant, c'était Ma commande. Toi et tes petits camarades, vous pouvez manger ce que vous voulez. "  
  
" Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, objecta Aragorn avec sévérité. Nous devons partir dans les plus brefs délais. "  
  
" Allez ! Allez ! Tous le monde à la salle à manger ! Lança la sorcière rousse avec entrain. Le dernier arrivé paye la note. "  
  
Ces mots eurent un effet magique sur l'assemblée, leur donnant carrément des ailes. En un bref instant, tous le monde quitta la chambre avec précipitation, laissant seul Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, complètement éberlué, les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes, avec un Xellos Métalium amusé par cet événement et la déconfiture du ranger.  
  
" Ont-ils perdu l'esprit ? S'exclama Grand-Pas encore sous le choc d'être ainsi laissé sur le carreau. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte de la gravité du danger qui les guette. "  
  
" Mon pauvre Estel-chan ! Dit le mazoku, un œil coquin ouvert. Vous êtes tellement mignon quand vous faites la moue comme çà. Venez dans mes bras que je vous réconforte ! "  
  
" Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Aragorn sèchement ! Je vous interdis d'utiliser ce nom et de continuer dans cette voie ! Insistez et vous vous en repentirez. "  
  
" Si vous le dites, mon Estel-chan. "  
  
Le ranger gronda doucement, irrité par les taquineries du démon et agrippa le pommeau de son épée, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tailler en rondel cet ennuyeux provocateur. Il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupire et alla rejoindre ses compagnons, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Xellos qui le suivait de près, savourant l'irritation du ranger. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon ; absolument rien de bon !  
  
  
Le petit-déjeuné était le repas le plus important de la journée pour beaucoup de gens, ainsi que pour Lina Inverse, la tueuse de bandit, la Dramata, l'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction. Ce fut encore une fois l'occasion pour la sorcière rousse de faire une démonstration de sa capacité à dévorer en un temps record, des quantités tout aussi record de nourriture. L'omelette fut engloutie en trois coups de mandibule ; les saucisses ainsi que le chou et les pommes de terre furent mastiquées, mâchées et avalées impitoyablement ; la jardinière de légume connut le même sort ; et les fruits allèrent rejoindre leurs collègues dans le ventre de cette toute petite et adorable ogresse. Pendant le repas, ses compagnons de table la regardèrent avec incrédulité enfourner assez de nourriture pour rassasier un régiment et prirent garde de ne pas laisser traîner leurs doigts trop près de son assiette. Après tout, un accident était si vite arrivé et il était possible de perdre une ou deux phalanges tout autant rapidement.  
  
Ce bon repas, sauvé la nuit dernière de la nécessité des événements par l'action involontairement altruiste des Nazguls, n'était pas partagé avec le même degré d'appétit et d'enthousiasme par les autres membres de l'attablé. Frodon Sacquet, le jeune porteur de l'Anneau de Puissance, sans grande faim, se forçait à manger pour se donner les forces qu'il savait avoir besoin dans un avenir proche. Sam Gamgee, le fidèle jardinier du jeune M.Sacquet, faisaient de même et partageait avec son maître une mine morose et peu encline à la conversation. Merry et Pippin, s'étaient remis de leur nuit agitée et mangeaient de bon cœur ; les hobbits étaient après tout une race connue pour son amour de la bonne chaire. Milgazia, le seigneur dragon des Montagnes de Katart, ainsi que Xellos, le Prêtre-générale de Zellas Métalium se contentèrent d'un repas frugal fait de quelques tartines beurrées, arrosées d'un thé brûlant. Aragorn, quant à lui, avait fait de mauvaise fortune bon cœur et faisait un sort à un bol de gruau, des œufs brouillés et un plat de saucisse.  
  
Prospère Poiredebeurré, son honneur ainsi que la réputation de son établissement étant en jeu, se montra d'une diligence et d'une efficacité remarquable. L'hôtelier insista pour rembourser les poneys disparus. Le seigneur dragon prit en pitié ce pauvre Prospère qui n'avait depuis hier qu'essuyait ennuis après ennuis : d'abord sa salle commune complètement saccagée, puis une chambre mise à sac et pour finir son écurie vidée. M.Poiredebeurré n'était peut-être pas un prix Nobel de Physique, mais il avait sa fierté professionnelle ; et ne pas accepter serait une grave insulte portée à son encontre. Milgazia suggéra donc que le propriétaire se chargeât de rassembler provisions et matériels nécessaires à leur périple.  
  
L'hôtelier, en repentance pour les évènements de la nuit dernière et pour son incapacité à remplire la mission que Gandalf lui avait confiée, accepta avec enthousiasme cette proposition et chargea Bob et Nob de cette mission, leur recommandant d'être preste et diligent dans leur tâche et de ne pas hésiter à piocher dans son propre garde-mangé si la situation l'exigeait.  
  
Trois heures plus tard, les provisions furent rassemblées dans la cour sous le regard satisfait et appréciateur des Slayers, des Hobbits et du Ranger qui le félicitèrent pour ce petit miracle. Le seigneur Dragon retira alors sa longue cape blanche et, la plaça sur les paquets qui se volatilisèrent, avalés par ce merveilleux vêtement.   
  
Ce prodige, un fois réalisé, ajouta encore à l'excitation qui régnait à Bree depuis le début de la matinée. En effet, les fesses roussis de Pippin, la grande bagarre qui avait sévèrement amoché bon nombre de client la soirée dernière, la venue des cavaliers noirs et le vol dans les écuries, offraient déjà de quoi alimenter les conversations à Bree pendant une bonne dizaine d'année ; que Grand-Pas, l'énigmatique Rôdeur ainsi que Lina Inverse et Milgazia Lawrazia qui s'étaient déjà taillés une réputation de redoutables chasseurs de bandit et de puissants magiciens, se joignent à ces mystérieux hobbits, déclenchèrent une tempête de questions, de supputations et de conjectures qui enflammèrent même l'intérêt des esprits les plus terre à terre et obtus des environs.   
  
Au vu de cette situation, il fut décidé qu'essayer de s'esquiver n'apporterait rien de bon et, au contraire, ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, car déjà la plus part des habitants de Bree ainsi qu'un bon nombre des localités environnantes s'étaient massés le long de la route pour assister à leur départ. Ils quitteraient donc Bree par la grand-route sans couper à travers champs pour ne pas attirer plus encore l'attention des autochtones.  
  
Ils firent leurs adieux à Nob et Bob et prirent congé de M.Poiredebeurré :  
  
" J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau un jour, quand les choses seront redevenues joyeuses, dit Frodon. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de séjourner un moment chez vous en paix. "  
  
" Adieu, mon vieux ! Fit Lina en souriant à l'aubergiste. Désolé pour hier soir. Félicite ton cuistot pour moi ! Rien que ta table mérite qu'on y revienne. "  
  
La troupe partit à pied, avec un degré d'enthousiasme varié, sous les yeux curieux de la foule. Cela aurait pu être une parade ou un défilé du quatorze juillet, tout ce qui manquait, était les confettis et les serpentins ; sauf que tous les visages et les paroles lancées étaient loin d'être amicales et, dans certain cas, carrément hostiles. Fort heureusement, la majorité des habitants de Bree craignaient Grand-Pas pour quelques raisons que ce fût et il suffit au ranger de lancer un regard noir aux mauvaises langues pour qu'elles se taisent et s'en aillent sur l'instant. Bien entendu, il y avait encore quelque petits malins qui osaient braver le regard d'Aragorn, mais ils finissaient, eux aussi, par ce taire, glacés de terreur par les terrifiant yeux rubis-écarlates de Lina Inverse. L'histoire de la terrifiante tornade rousse qui cassa la figure de bon nombre de gros durs et de bagarreurs reconnus dans la région, avait fait le tour de tout le village et instillé dans les villageois une saine crainte.  
  
Aragorn ouvrait la marche avec Frodon à ses côtés, donnant le pas au reste de leur groupe ; suivaient ensuite Lina et Milgazia qui tout en gardant un œil sur l'avant garde, s'assuraient qu'aucune menace véritable ne viendrait de cet attroupement, ayant lu le livre dans leurs existences antérieures, ils savaient que cela était fort peu probable mais leur présence même pouvaient altérer le déroulement des évènements ; venaient ensuite Merry, Pippin et Sam, soulagés de ne pas avoir à transporter plus qu'ils ne le devaient ; Enfin, Xellos fermaient la marche, son sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres, savourant la bassesse et la mesquinerie humaine ou semi-humaine (dans le cas des hobbits de Bree.) comme le parfait petit mazoku qu'il était.  
  
Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la porte la plus éloignées de la ville, Frodon vie une maison noires et mal tenue derrière une haie haute. Merry prit tout de suite ses compagnons en aparté et leur fit part des informations qu'il avait réussies à soutirer à Nob ce matin.  
  
" Vous voyez cette verrue avant la sortie du village, leur dit-il, elle appartient à Bill Forgeron, un type avec une mauvaise réputation. Si on en croit Nob, c'était en face de chez lui qu'il avait vu les cavaliers. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit de mèche avec eux. "  
  
Par-dessus la haie, un homme les observait hardiment, ne faisant pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler sa malveillance. Il avait d'épais sourcils noirs et des yeux sombres et méprisant ; sa grande bouche se crispait avec dédain, fumant une courte pipe noire. A leur approche, il la retira et cracha fort peu élégamment.  
  
" Salut, Longue-quilles ! Dit-il. Un départ matinal ? Trouvé des amis enfin ? "  
  
Aragorn fit un signe de tête mais ne répondit pas, ne faisant pas l'aumône d'une parole à ce méprisable personnage.  
  
" Je suppose que vous savez avec qui vous vous êtes liés ? Dit Bill aux autres. C'est Grand-Pas sans scrupules, çà ! Encore que j'ai entendu d'autres noms moins flatteurs. Faites attentions cette nuit ! "  
  
Mais personne ne lui répondit rejoignant le ranger dans son mutisme hautain et méprisant. M.Forgeron nota la présence de Lina et arbora un sourire salace.  
  
" Holà Grand-Pas, fit-il avec moquerie ! Vous avez dégoté une dame ! Elle doit pas vous tenir bien chaud la nuit, plate et squelettique comme elle est. "  
  
" Quoi ! Hurla rageusement Lina à plein poumon faisant siffler les tympans de tout le monde. "  
  
Des flammes violentes et rageuses se mirent à brûler le long de l'avant-bras de la sorcière et se condensèrent en une boule de feu dans sa main.   
  
" FIREBALL "  
  
La boule de feu percuta le sol juste en face de Bill Forgeron et explosa violemment, déchaînant une fois de plus un enfer pyrotechnique qui laissa ce malotru inconscient, brûlé à des degrés divers et variés avec une maison sévèrement endommagée par le souffle de l'explosion.  
  
Les curieux qui avaient suivi leur petite troupe depuis leur départ, s'écartèrent, horrifiés par ce spectacle. Les hobbits, face à la démonstration de puissance faite par Lina, eurent la même réaction et la regardèrent comme si, par magie, une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.  
  
" Quoi ! Fit la sorcière rousse irritée en fixant la foule. Il y-a un problème ? "  
  
Ses compagnons, mal à l'aise, lui assurèrent que non ; sauf Xellos qui ne dit mot, se contentant d'apprécier le spectacle et Milgazia qui haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux en signe de désapprobation.   
  
" Tu veux peut-être ajouter quelque chose, Mil ? Demanda Lina dangereusement. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas ma place de faire un quelconque commentaire, répondit le Dragon diplomatiquement. "  
  
" Dégonflé, dit Xellos d'un ton hilare et condescendant. "  
  
Milgazia fronça les sourcils et fusilla le démon d'un regard glacial et hostile mais ne lui répondit pas outre mesure. Il était au-dessus de ce genre d'altercation verbale puérile et stérile. Cela n'était bon que pour les jeunes dragons immatures et irresponsables qui se laissent emporter par la colère à la moindre petite parole malheureuse.  
  
" Hé, Mil ! Reprit Lina. J'avais failli oublier. "  
  
" DIL BRANDO. "  
  
Le sol s'affaissa sous les pieds du dragon, puis explosa, le catapultant dans les airs, bombardé par d'infimes fragments de roche. Milgazia retomba violemment et douloureusement au sol, ses vêtements abîmés par cette expérience.  
  
" Bien fait pour toi, dit la sorcière malicieusement tandis que le seigneur du Mont Katart se relevait et époussetait ses vêtements. Maintenant, on est quitte. "  
  
Le petit groupe reprit alors son chemin, plongé dans un silence inconfortable, n'osant trop rien dire de peur de subir le même traitement.  
  
" Cela va être un très long voyage, se dit Aragorn. Un très, très long voyage ! "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Après le petit spectacle de magie qu'offrit Lina Inverse, les badauds et les curieux de tout acabit qui s'étaient attachés à leurs pas depuis leur départ, se dissipa comme par enchantement ; et lorsque ce petit groupe hétéroclite franchit la porte sud, ils prirent la Grand-Route et la suivirent, traversant la région de Bree comme des voyageurs respectables qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Ce fut lorsque la colline de Bree fut loin derrière qu'ils arrivèrent à une étroite piste qui partait en direction du nord.  
  
" C'est ici que nous quittons le terrain découvert pour prendre par les bois, dit Aragorn. "  
  
" J'espère que ce n'est pas un raccourci, fit un Pippin peu enthousiaste. La dernière fois que nous avons coupée par les bois, cela a faillit se terminer en désastre. "  
  
" Ah, mais vous ne m'aviez pas avec vous alors, répondit le ranger en riant. Mes raccourcis, courts ou longs, ne tournent jamais mal. "  
  
" Et çà, renchérit Lina avec vitalité, je vous le garantis. Ari n'est pas très rigolo, et parfois carrément rabat-joie, mais il connaît son affaire pour mener les gens à bon port. "  
  
" Merci pour ce vote de confiance, répondit Grand-Pas sarcastiquement, quelque peu blessé par cette remarque. "  
  
Il s'assura que personne ne les avait suivis et il les entraîna rapidement vers la vallée boisée. L'itinéraire qu'Aragorn avait choisi, d'après ce que Lina avait pu en tirer, était le plus direct, la ligne droite par les Terres Sauvages, en direction des Monts Venteux ; malheureusement, pour le plus grand chagrin de la sorcière qui n'aimait pas patauger dans la gadoue, cela les mènerait droit sur un marais appelé, les marais de l'Eau aux moustiques. Mis à part cette peu attrayante perspective, la marche se déroula sous les meilleurs auspices. Le soleil brillait clair dans le ciel, sans être trop chaud, leur épargnant la canicule. Les bois de la vallée étaient encore feuillu et plein de couleur, et ils avaient un aspect paisible et salubre, sans une once de la malveillance de la forêt Ancienne qui jouxtait le Pays de Bouc. Aragorn, fort de sa science des bois et de sa connaissance du terrain, guidait cette petite troupe sur les chemins de traverse, leur imposant un itinéraire détourné, comportant de nombreux changement de direction pour déjouer toute poursuite.  
  
" Tu pourrais peut-être te décider, Gros-panard ! Gronda Lina un peu fatiguée de prendre des tours et des détours. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond comme çà. Ne me dis pas que tu es perdu ! "  
  
" Même si Forgeron est trop amoché pour nous suivre, répondit le Ranger simplement, il est sûr et certain que d'autres agents de l'Ennemi nous ont suivi. Cependant, même s'ils connaissent les environs, ils ne peuvent rivaliser avec moi en forêt. Tant mieux, s'il s'imagine que nous allons à Archer. "  
  
Ce jour là, grâce à l'habilité de Grand-Pas ou par un heureux hasard, le voyage se déroula calmement, sans aucunes interruptions ou perturbation. La seule source de distraction, à part le bruit des pattes d'un renard et quelques écureuils qui sautaient d'arbre en arbre, venait de leur groupe ; plus particulièrement d'une certaine jeune dame rousse avec un caractère aussi éruptif que le Krakatoa et d'un prêtre bien trop farceur pour son propre intérêt.   
  
En effet, Xellos étant un être qui trouvait sa subsistance dans les violentes émotions négatives, il aurait pu se contenter de se nourrir de la peur du petit Frodon et de la méfiance buttée de Sam, mais c'était fort mal le connaître. S'il était reconnu comme étant le Prêtre Farceur, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Ordinairement, notre mazoku n'aurait jamais tenté quelque chose juste sous le nez de Milgazia, non pas qu'il ait eu peur du dragon puisqu'il pouvait en tuer des centaines en un seul coup. Malheureusement, le seigneur des montagnes de Katart, après sa rencontre dans le plan astral avec Sauron, avait réduit sa présence astrale au minimum, se privant ainsi d'une part de sa capacité à sentir la magie, laissant le démon libre d'effectuer une infime opération en toute impunité.  
  
Le prêtre farceur effleura avec une infime fraction de son pouvoir maléfique, une des racines qui débordaient sur le sentier. Cette racine ensorcelée resta silencieuse jusqu'au passage de Merry et Pippin. Dés que leurs pieds s'en approchèrent, le végétal maléfique prit vie, se redressa et fit trébucher brusquement les deux hobbits qui par malchance tombèrent droit sur Lina qui se retrouva le nez dans un petit monticule suspect, peu hygiénique et d'origine plutôt animale que végétale.   
  
Ecrasée sous le poids de messieurs Touque et Brandebouque, la sorcière réagit à cet événement avec la mesure et le tact qu'on lui connaissait tous : c'est à dire une démonstration d'abord de sa puissance vocale, puis de lutte libre, suivi de quelques tours de magie qui laissèrent les deux maladroits sur le ventre, les oreilles gonflées comme des choux-fleur, souffrant, gémissant et un peu grillés. Bien entendu, Frodon tenta d'intervenir mais ne put empêcher l'inévitable correction, trop occupé à tenir son nez en sang qui avait fait connaissance avec le coude de Lina ; M.Sacquet n'aurait peut-être pas dû, même si c'était par inadvertance, toucher les seins de l'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la destruction.   
  
Offusqué par cette débauche de violence, Aragorn prit à part Lina Inverse et la sermonna vigoureusement mais seules des insultes répondirent à ses réprimandes. Bien entendu, dans ce climat de plus en plus tendu, injures succédèrent aux insultes ; avanies succédèrent aux injures et railleries succédèrent aux avanies. Finalement, à l'apogée de cette bataille verbale, Aragorn, excédé par ce manège, lâcha une vilaine remarque concernant la proportionnalité entre le volume mammaire de la sorcière et son niveau de maturité. Les représailles furent immédiates. La Dramata grilla impitoyablement le Ranger à coup de boule de feu, ce qui était d'un certain point de vue une réaction fort mesurée de la part de quelqu'un capable de détruire le monde.  
  
Lorsque le calme revint, Milgazia qui était sagement resté à l'écart, intervint et guérit toutes les plaies et les bosses que ce petit interlude leur avait values ; tout en gardant ses yeux dorés, durs et réprobateurs, fixés sur le mazoku. Le regard du dragon n'échappa à la sorcière rousse qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette bagarre n'était pas le fruit du hasard.  
  
" Xellos ! Hurla-t-elle. Espèce d'ordure ! C'est encore toi ! "  
  
" Lina-san ! Répondit le démon innocemment. Vous ne pouvez pas en toute honnêteté m'imputer les mauvaises plaisanteries d'une racine facétieuse qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi. "  
  
" FIREBALL "  
  
Le mazoku fut violemment percuté par la boule de feu qui explosa bruyamment et l'envoya au sol, sonné et grillé. Mais le châtiment ne s'arrêta pas là. Le reste de la troupe, après une brève explication fournie par Milgazia, se défoulèrent eux aussi sur le démon à terre, le savatant à grand coup de pied ; et dieu sait à quel point les pieds de hobbit sont durs. Malheureusement, malgré l'évacuation de tout ce stress sur le prêtre farceur, le mal avait déjà été fait et le reste de la journée passa dans un silence inconfortable.  
  
Le lendemain, ils prirent fermement la direction de l'est, toujours dans le climat tendu provoqué la veille par Xellos. Milgazia qui, à la moindre occasion, continuait de fusiller le démon de son regard froid et réprobateur, décida que cette comédie n'avait que trop duré et qu'il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme et que pour cela, il devrait employer l'arme la plus efficace des dragons (hormis le lavage de cerveau et le souffle plasma), le sens de l'humour.  
  
Le reste de la troupe fut donc soumis à un bombardement intensif de calembours ratés, de bides monumentaux et de blagues à deux balles pas même dignes de figurer sur un emballage de Carambar : mille cinq cent trente années des plus lamentables histoires drôles, condensées en quatre heures. Le premier quart d'heure fut certes supportable mais terriblement embarrassant ; l'heure qui suivit, fut effroyablement irritante comme une rage de dent qui n'en finissait pas ; mais au terme de ces quatre heures de supplice, une sauvage envie de meurtre était ressenti assez unanimement.  
  
" Mil ! Dit Lina avec son meilleur regard glacial et meurtrier. Si tu nous sors encore une blague de Toto, je t'écorche et je fais des bottes avec ta peau. "  
  
" Et soyez sûr, renchérit Aragorn avec autant de sérieux que la sorcière, que je lui offrirais toute l'assistance qu'il me sera possible de lui apporter. "  
  
Le dragon se tut donc à regret car il n'avait pas pu sortir sa blague sur les Ewoks mais se consola avec la pensée que l'amélioration du moral de la troupe était en partie due grâce à son intervention ; même si cela s'était passé d'une manière dont il ne s'attendait pas.  
  
Au troisième jour après leur départ de Bree, il arrivèrent enfin à l'orée du bois. Mais, lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la forêt, Grand-Pas les fit s'arrêter brusquement et scruta avec intensité les buissons et les fourrés, imité immédiatement par Lina et Milgazia qui avait eux aussi senti un danger.  
  
" Une embuscade, fit le ranger doucement, tenant son épée, prêt à la tirer. "  
  
" Des humains, ajouta le Dragon sévèrement et tendu. Une trentaine. "  
  
" Et ils nous ont encerclés, renchérit la sorcière avec irritation. Bravo pour ton raccourci, Gros-Panard ! Je croyais que la région était déserte. "  
  
Les hobbits effrayés dégainèrent leurs poignards et se regroupèrent pour se protéger. Les bruits de la forêt se turent ; les oiseaux piaillèrent et s'envolèrent dans le craquement des branches ; le rideau vert des buissons se déchira ; les lames sifflèrent en sortant de leurs fourreaux et la troupe se retrouva cerné de part et d'autre par un groupe d'individu fort patibulaire dont les intentions n'étaient pas très louables. Comme le dragon l'avait estimé, ils étaient une trentaine, chacun portant le même uniforme : une côte de mailles rouillée et déchirée par endroit, des vêtements de cuirs ayant connu des jours meilleurs et un casque cabossé. Cette horde peu fringante aurait pu provoquer l'hilarité et le mépris, si ce n'était la mine hagarde et terrifiante du loup sauvage et affamé, plaquée sur leurs visages, mais le plus frappant fut sans conteste les marques du Gondor qu'ils arboraient.  
  
" Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Fit leur chef, un grand escogriffe avec un visage couvert de cicatrise. Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un rôdeur accompagnant une bien étrange compagnie. "  
  
" Nous sommes de simples voyageurs, répondit Aragorn. Nous souhaiterions poursuivre notre chemin en toute quiétude sans provoquer une altercation inutile. "  
  
" Mais bien sûr ! Nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient. Par contre, il vaudra payer un droit de passage. Une fois que vous nous aurez remis tous vos objets de valeur, vous pourrez reprendre la route sans problème. "  
  
" Vous venez du Gondor, fit le Dragon d'un ton neutre. Je me demande bien ce que des soldats de l'armée du Gondor viennent faire si loin au nord. A moins que vous ne soyez des déserteurs. "  
  
" Vous êtes un petit malin dans votre genre, répondit le meneur de cette triste bande. Après tout, vaux mieux être un bandit vivant qu'un héros mort. "  
  
" Jolie maxime ! Commenta la sorcière avec effronterie. Cà va faire bien sur ta pierre tombale. "  
  
" Lina ! Cria Frodon. Ce n'est pas le moment pour jouer au plus malin. "  
  
Le leader éclata d'un éclat de rire gras et grossier, rapidement imité par ses subordonnées.  
  
" J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il, je veux en prime la fille. Elle est peut-être pas très en chaire, mais elle a des tripes. Je vais adorer la dresser un peu. "  
  
" Tu crois que vous me faites peur, gronda-t-elle, toi et ta bande de comique. J'ai déjà maté plus coriace que vous. "  
  
" Vraiment ! Répondit le chef des bandits. Rêve pas trop, petite ! Tu as des tripes mais certainement pas les roustons pour nous battre. "  
  
" Dit adieux aux tiens, rugit la dramata ivre de rage. FIREBALL "  
  
L'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la destruction, invoqua la plus destructrice et brûlante de ses boules de feu, pouvant faire fondre l'acier. Son attaque, en explosant, calcina en un instant celui qui avait osé lui parler ainsi et les cinq compagnons qui se tenaient par malchance trop près de lui, sans parler de l'herbe et des arbres à proximité. Ce qui suivit cela, personne ne pourrait le décrire en toute exactitude. Les survivants, effrayés par cette démonstration, se jetèrent dans la bataille désespérément, croyant être confrontés à un maléfice du Mordor. Aragorn, habitué au style au combien destructeur de la sorcière, ne s'était pas laissé intimidé par l'explosion et ne fit qu'une bouché de ceux qui l'attaquèrent, montrant encore une fois sa supériorité dans le maniement de l'épée. Milgazia, bien que n'étant pas au même niveau d'expertise que le Ranger, n'éprouva pas la moindre difficulté, se servant de sa force et de sa vitesse colossale pour les terrasser. Lina enchaîna sortilèges sur sortilèges, protégeant les hobbits de cette mêlée, mais un de ces malandrins eut de la chance et se faufila derrière elle. La tueuse de bandit aurait bien pu y laisser la vie si Frodon n'était pas intervenu.  
  
" Lina ! Cria le jeune hobbit en chargeant de tout son cœur. "  
  
Le jeune monsieur Sacquet planta profondément entre les côtes du malfrat son long poignard, le blessant mortellement, mais pas suffisamment pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le poignardé se retourna vers Frodon pour se venger et l'emmener avec lui dans la mort, mais Lina n'entendait pas laisser le hobbit passer de vie à trépas de cette manière.  
  
" ELMEKIA LANCE. "  
  
Une lance de lumière émergea de sa main et transperça le crâne de l'assaillant qui explosa en une pluie de sang et d'os.   
  
" Thank you, Frodon ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil reconnaissant et reprenant par la suite là où elle s'était arrêtée. "  
  
Frodon resta figé d'effroi sous cette pluie carmine, terrorisé par le genre d'atrocité dont était capable la sorcière rousse. Le sang encore chaud sur sa lame coulé doucement sur ses mains et ses vêtements tachés par ce même sang, lui semblait si lourd et répugnant. Paralysé, il voyait le carnage se poursuivre inlassablement, ni Grand-Pas, ni Milgazia et encore moins Lina Inverse, ne faisaient de quartier, se battant comme des damnés, empêchant les déserteurs de s'approcher des hobbits du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.  
  
Lorsque la bataille prit fin, il ne resta encore en vie qu'un seul bandit, non pas grâce à son habilité à l'épée ou à sa force. Il serrait tout contre lui un bouclier humain qu'il retenait une dague sous la gorge. Sam Gamgee, témoin de la stupeur dans laquelle son maître avait été plongé, s'était fort imprudemment séparé du groupe pour l'assister et avait été pris en otage.  
  
" Laissez-moi partir, gronda le voleur sauvagement ! Ou il va y passer ! "  
  
" Sam ! Cria Frodon terrifié. "  
  
Le petit groupe d'aventurier fit face à cette nouvelle difficulté avec des mines déterminées et résolues, même si les hobbits tenaient plus du lapin effrayé que du valeureux guerrier.   
  
" Bon ! Fit Lina en s'approchant du coupe-jarret d'un air intimidant et irrité. Tu laisses partir le petit-gros et tu pourras déguerpir sans trop de casse. OK ? "  
  
" Reculez ! Je n'hésiterai pas à le saigner comme un goret. "  
  
" Lina, fit Aragorn durement ! "  
  
" Ecoutez ! S'adressa-t-il au déserteur. Nous allons ranger nos armes et reculer dans le calme. Vous le relâcherez et pourrez vous en aller. Nous sommes d'accord ? "  
  
" Avec ce démon échappé du Mordor à vos côtés, répliqua-t-il aigrement ! Tu veux rire ! "  
  
" Cà suffit, rugit la tueuse de bandit rageusement. Terminées les gentillesses ! "  
  
La sorcière tendit la paume de sa main vers Sam et son kidnappeur et une sphère d'énergie dorée s'y forma.  
  
" Tu libères monsieur courte-patte et bas de plafond, gronda-t-elle, ou je vous grille tous les deux. "  
  
" Laissez Sam, s'exclama Frodon désespéré. "  
  
" Taisez-vous, Frodon ! Dit sévèrement Milgazia, foudroyant les hobbits d'un regard froid et intimidant. "  
  
Aragorn échangea rapidement un regard avec Milgazia, mais ne vit rien sur le visage indéchiffrable du dragon qui révélât une quelconque intention d'intervenir. Le seigneur des montagnes de Katart, se contenta d'un discret haussement de tête pour lui signifier de la laisser faire. Le Ranger n'avait que très peu de confiance en Lina et son jugement, mais il connaissait assez Milgazia pour savoir qu'il ne tolèrerait pas que les choses aillent trop loin.  
  
" Vous bluffez ! Rétorqua le bandit, pâle comme un linge. "  
  
" Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui as du mal à ne pas te pisser dessus ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire prédateur. "  
  
Ils restèrent là, immobiles, se regardant en chien de faïence, attendant que la résolution de leur ennemi s'effondre. Finalement, le malandrin laissa tomber Sam sans ménagement et s'enfui dans les fourrées en criant de terreur. Le jardinier de M.Sacquet se retrouva sur les fesses, gris de terreur, incapable de prononcer un mot ; toute fois, il fallait noter à la décharge de M.Gamgee qu'il avait su garder le contrôle de sa vessie. Les hobbits se précipitèrent auprès de leur compagnon pour s'assurer qu'il était indemne et le réconforter moralement.  
  
" Victory ! S'exclama la sorcière en faisant le signe de la victoire. "  
  
" Vous alliez me tuer, souffla Sam encore sous le choc. "  
  
" Vous alliez me tuer, répéta-t-il cette fois-ci avec rage. "  
  
" Avez-vous perdu la tête ! Cria Frodon outragé. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruelle et indifférente aux autres ? "  
  
Lina se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant leur mine, pâle, outrée et terrifiée. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un troll affamé prêt à les dévorer tout cru ; la façade neutre de Milgazia se lézarda à son tour en un petit sourire amusé.  
  
" Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette histoire, fit Aragorn d'un ton dur et irrité ? Vous avez pris un risque inadmissible. Que se serait-il produit si les choses avaient mal tourné ? "  
  
" Oh ! Fit la sorcière rousse entre deux gloussements. Ma foi, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Voyons voir ? "  
  
La dramata tira sa boule d'énergie droit sur les hobbits qui se mirent à hurler de terreur et se protégèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Cette sphère fendit l'air inexorablement et heurta Sam en plein visage, rebondissant inoffensivement et revint doucement dans la paume de Lina comme un gentil chien obéissant, sous les yeux sidérés de ces messieurs de la Comté.  
  
" Mais...Mais...Bégaya Pippin les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes. La boule de feu aurait dû exploser et nous carboniser comme un rôti trop longtemps laissé au four. "  
  
" Jolie description, répondit Lina, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, satisfaite de son petit tour ! Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il s'agisse d'une boule de feu. "  
  
" Si ce n'était...commença Frodon confus ? "  
  
" Une lampe, répondit l'enfant terrible du chaos et de la destruction en dissipant sa boule de lumière. Parfaitement inoffensive. "  
  
" Nous...Nous ne risquions rien, demanda Pippin d'une toute petite voix. "  
  
" Absolument rien, fit la sorcière rousse, les bras croisés, en hochant la tête. "  
  
" C'était du bluff ! S'emporta le jardinier, l'indignation lui rendant des forces. Comment avait vous pu me faire çà ! J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. "  
  
Mais seul un éclat de rire général répondit au récrimination de monsieur Gamgee, Aragorn y contribuant bien plus que les autres, riant de tout son cœur. Cette hilarité méritée et nécessaire pour dissiper les tension des premiers jours, comme un souffle frais sur leur cœurs lourds, ne dura malheureusement pas. Mériadoc Brandebouque s'interrompit subitement, remarquant que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.  
  
" Xellos ! Dit-il inquiet. Xellos a disparu. "  
  
" Sale ordure de Mazoku ! Rugit Lina inverse, constatant elle aussi l'absence du démon. Il s'est encore tiré dés que les ennuis ont montré le bout de leur nez. Quand je vais mettre la main sur ce gros tas de... "  
  
" Voyons ! Voyons ! Fit une ennuyeuse, ironique mais reconnaissable voix qui venait de la cime des arbres. Inutiles d'utiliser ce langage peu seyant à une dame de votre qualité, devant ces gentilshommes de la Comté, Lina-san. Vous allez choquer leurs oreilles délicates. "  
  
La troupe leva la tête vers l'origine de ces paroles et virent, perché sur un branche, mâchouillant indolemment un brin d'herbe, un Xellos qui les fixait avec son perpétuel sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
  
" Vous auriez pu nous aider, gronda avec réprobation Sam Gamgee, au lieu de rester percher comme un oiseau de malheur sur votre branche. "  
  
" Certes ! Reconnut le démon qui sauta de l'arbre et atterrit gracieusement tout près d'Aragorn. Mais j'aurais alors manqué tous les détails de cette magnifique représentation. "  
  
" Sans parler de la remarquable prestation à l'épée d'Estel-chan, ajouta le démon en fixant le ranger avec un sourire affamé. Tous ces coups d'épée me rendent tout chose. "  
  
Le ranger lança au prêtre farceur un regard courroucé et planta violemment le pommeau de son épée dans ses tripes. Xellos, le souffle coupé, perdit son sourie et se tint le ventre, se tordant de douleur.  
  
" Je vous pris de ne pas utiliser ce nom là, dit le ranger d'un ton froid et intimidant. "  
  
" Comme il vous plaira, Aragorn-san, répondit le démon avec un sourire amusé. Qui pourrait refuser quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un possédant une telle force et une telle virilité ! "  
  
Le ranger soupira, ennuyé par ce petit manège, mais n'alla pas plus loin dans le registre des châtiments corporels, se doutant que cet être ambiguë y trouverait plaisir. Il porta son attention sur le champ de bataille et fronça les sourcil, considérant ce qui allait découler de ce carnage.  
  
" Cette histoire n'arrange pas nos affaire, déclara Grand-Pas rudement. Tous ces cadavres sont autant de traces révélant notre présence. Il nous faut partir immédiatement et redoubler d'effort pour parcourir le maximum de terrain possible. "  
  
" Oh ! S'exclama le démon. Vous voilà bien ennuyés ! Faites-moi un joli sourire, Aragorn-san ! Je me charge de ces vilains petits cadavres qui gâchent le paysage. "  
  
Le mazoku souriant, d'un mouvement rapide et énergique, planta son bâton noir dans le sol ; son énorme pierre rouge se mit à briller. Le sol se fit alors un peu plus moue et pâteux ; des tentacules de boue s'élevèrent, s'enroulèrent, recouvrirent les cadavres et les enfoncèrent profondément dans la terre. En un instant, il ne resta rien qui aurait pu trahir un quelconque signe de lutte : pas le moindre corps, pas un éclat d'os, ni un fragment de métal ou une goutte de sang.  
  
Le groupe reprit alors son périple et quitta le bois, s'engageant sur un terrain descendant. Ils pénétrèrent alors sur une étendue plate, beaucoup plus difficile, aux limites du pays de Bree. Frodon était plongé dans un silence inquiétant et sombrement méditatif, visiblement affecté par la tuerie qui avait eu lieu plutôt, sa main dans la poche de son gilet touchant le métal froid et rassurant de l'anneau   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Lina Inverse qui s'était aperçu de la mine morose du hobbit. Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire la tête jusqu'à Fondcombe ? Un peu d'enthousiasme que diable ! Et arrête de tripoté cette saloperie d'anneau ! "  
  
" Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruelle et peu compatissante ! S'exclama le jeune M.Sacquet visiblement outré par l'attitude de la sorcière. Ils sont mort ! Vous les avez massacrés sans le moindre scrupule ! "  
  
" Ecoute un peu, p'tite tête ! Répondit-elle irritée. C'étaient des bandits ! Ils n'ont pas de droit et donc tous les coups sont permis, même les tuer. Et d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, t'as pas hésité une seconde quand tu as planté ta lame dans le dos de ce type. Tes mains et ton arme sont aussi couvertes de sang que les miennes. Dit-lui, Aragorn ! Dit-lui ce qu'ils nous auraient fait ! "  
  
" Nous n'avions pas le choix, répondit le ranger en hochant tristement la tête. Ce genre de situation exige parfois d'employer des moyens cruels et brutaux. "  
  
" Parfaitement, reprit la dramata toujours en colère ! La situation était merdique : on était encerclés ; ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et ils fallaient assurer la sécurité de quatre petit messieurs qui savaient à peine par quel bout tenir leurs armes. Il fallait frapper vite et fort pour nous en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. "  
  
" Nous aurions pu négocier, suggéra le hobbit un peu intimidé par la colère de la sorcière. "  
  
" Bravo ! Tu y as pensé tout seul ? Répondit la tueuse de bandit sardoniquement. Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils nous auraient laissé partir comme çà ? Laisse-moi te faire un dessin puisque ta petite cervelle de hobbit est imperméable au bon sens. Ils nous auraient détroussés de tous nos objets de valeur, y comprit ce que tu caches dans ta poche. Ils nous auraient ensuite réduits au silence pour que nous ne révélions pas leur présence. "  
  
Frodon, ainsi que ses compatriotes, restèrent silencieux, digérant les arguments que la sorcière leur avait servis, regrettant de plus en plus leur confortable foyer.  
  
" Et même s'il y avait eu une possibilité de s'en sortir sans perte et sans verser le sang, reprit-elle avec vigueur, qu'auraient-ils fait ensuite ? Se trouver un lopin de terre et cultiver des choux ? Oh que non ! Ils auraient terrorisé la région, saignant à blanc les fermiers et les habitants des environs qui n'auraient pas pu se défendre. Combien de braves et honnêtes gens auraient-ils égorgé comme des poulets ? Combien de femmes auraient-ils violé ? Combien d'orphelin auraient-ils fait, avant que quelqu'un les arrête ? "  
  
Milgazia, souriant amicalement à la sorcière, lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaules, soupçonnant que cette ardeur à défendre ses actes trahissait peut-être ses propres doutes et ses remords concernant la violence employée dans cette affaire.  
  
" Frodon, fit gentiment le dragon en tournant ses yeux dorés sur le hobbit, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Vous n'avez fait que défendre votre vie et celle de vos compagnons et il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir vivre. "  
  
" Cependant, fit-il d'un ton plus grave, il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant la vie, vous trouverez toujours la survie : cela signifie qu'il faudra choisir entre vivre ou mourir et prendre de durs décisions. Toute la morale et la philosophie de ce monde ne pourront vous y soustraire car c'est un principe fondamental de la nature. Personne n'en est exempté, pas même les elfes. Que vous éprouviez un certain malaise face à leurs morts est un réaction saine et tout à votre honneur. Je serais d'ailleurs fort inquiet si vous en aviez tiré un quelconque plaisir. Tuer n'est pas une chose aisés et, quels que soient les raisons que l'on se donne, les taches de sang sur les mains ne partent jamais et vous brûlent parfois. "  
  
Le jeune monsieur Sacquet, pendant que l'expédition approchait du marais de l'Eau-aux-Moustique, réfléchit avec attention à tout ce qui fut dit au cours de cette conversation mais n'en retira aucun réconfort, malgré la justesse de ces propos. Il avait versé le sang et par-là même cautionné cette tuerie. Cette aventure s'éloignait de plus en plus de celle qu'avait connu son oncle Bilbon, le forçant à réévaluer beaucoup d'idée qu'il avait toujours tenues pour acquises  
  
Le sol devenait humide, et en certains endroits plein de fondrières ; et, par-ci par-là, ils tombaient sur des mares et de grandes bandes de joncs, résonnant du ramage de petits oiseaux caché. La progression se fit de plus en plus difficiles, les forçant à faire de petits pas pour garder leurs pieds au sec et rester sur la bonne voie. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancés, le passage se fit de plus en plus dangereux. Les marais étaient déroutant et traîtres, ne favorisant pas l'existence d'une piste permanente entre les fondrière mouvante.  
  
" Bravo, Ari ! Fit Lina Inverse agacée par ce cloaque putride. Génial ton itinéraire ! Essaye pas de faire carrière comme guide touristique ! Tu es nul dans ce rayon. "  
  
Le ranger lança un regard mauvais à la sorcière, agacé lui aussi mais pour des raisons bien différentes et plus qu'évidentes. Les mouches commencèrent à les tourmenter, bientôt suivi d'une nuée de moustiques qui remplit l'air et se jetèrent sur nos pauvres voyageur, n'épargnant que Xellos et Lina qui ne regretta certainement pas l'achat de son amulette anti-moustique.  
  
" Je suis dévoré vif ! S'écria Pippin. L'Eaux aux moustiques, tu parles ! Il y a plus de moustiques que d'eau ! "  
  
" De quoi se nourrissent-ils donc quand ils n'ont pas de hobbit à leur disposition ? Demanda Sam en se grattant le cou. "  
  
" De chose et d'autre ! Répondit le Mazoku souriant. La faunes des milieux marécageux est particulièrement riche : serpents et grenouilles venimeux capables de tuer un homme dans la force de l'âge et quelques jours ; crocodiles et alligators qui peuvent arracher les jambes d'un solide gaillard en un tour de main ; sans parler des poissons carnivores capable de dévorer une vache en un quart d'heure. Mais à votre place, je ne m'inquièterais pas pour çà, vu la densité d'insecte en vol, le danger véritable vient de toutes les maladies qu'ils portent : la fièvre jaune, la malaria, la fièvre des marais, la maladie du sommeil. Bien sûr n'oublions pas les différent parasites et amibes qui n'attendent que de s'installer dans nos adorables petites carcasses pour nous dévorer de l'intérieur. "  
  
Les hobbits étaient verts de dégoût et regardaient avec horreur le marrais qui les entourait, attendant qu'un des abominable monstre décrit par le prêtre surgisse et les mange pour son dîner ; comme si les moustiques n'étaient pas suffisant ! Merry fit même une petite crise d'hypochondrie, prétendant qu'il ne se sentait plus bien du tout et qu'il avait de la fièvre, suppliant de chasser les moustiques loin de lui.  
  
" Cà suffit maintenant ! Gronda la sorcière en administrant une grosse clac à l'arrière du crâne de M.Brandebouque. C'est qu'un petit marrais de rien du tout et pas la jungle équatoriale. Tu vas pas pourrir sur place. "  
  
" Et d'ailleurs ! Dit-elle au démon qui se gorgeait de leurs terreurs. Où as-tu pêché çà ? "  
  
" C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver comme détails intéressants dans un bon livre, répondit M.Métalium. "  
  
Ils passèrent une misérable journées dans ce pays solitaire et désagréable ; leur campement était humide, froid et inconfortable, et les insectes ne les laissaient dormir. Ils n'eurent même pas la consolation d'un bon repas, obliger de se contenter de porc séché et de fruit secs pour ne pas abîmer dans ce lieu leur denrée plus périssable. Lina, particulièrement énervée par ce régime, jura à Aragorn que si les cuisiniers et les rôtisseurs au service du seigneur Elrond n'étaient pas de tout premier plan, il aurait droit à un DRAGON SLAVE en pleine face.  
  
Le lendemain ne valut guère mieux et la nuit fut presque aussi inconfortable. Certes, les criquets et les cigales dégénérés semblaient avoir renoncé à les suivre, mais les moustique leur restèrent fidèles. Cette nuit piquante et bourdonnante fut cependant égayée par un événement hors du commun. Au loin, montait une lumière à l'est : elle venait par éclairs et disparaissait, et cela à maintes reprise. Les trois Slayers observaient ce phénomène à l'horizon avec grand intérêt, suspectant sa nature magique et délibéré. Grand-Pas s'était levé, lui aussi et scrutait la nuit, à la recherche d'un signe de danger.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que cette lumière ? demanda Frodon insomniaque. "  
  
" Je ne sais pas, répondit Aragorn. Elle est trop loin pour permettre de le déterminer. On dirait des éclaires jaillissant du sommet des collines. "  
  
" Un duel, déclara doucement Lina. Quelqu'un est entrain de se battre en se servant d'une puissante magie. "  
  
" C'est peut-être Gandalf, suggéra le hobbit avec espoir. "  
  
" Si c'est le cas, répondit Milgazia d'un ton stoïque, l'ennemi qu'il combat doit-être formidable. "  
  
Frodon se recoucha, mais pendant en long moment il continua de voir les éclairs blanc, sur lesquels se détachaient les silhouette des Slayers et du Ranger qui échangeaient à voix basse et en sindarin quelques commentaires peu rassurants. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil inquiet.  
  
Le cinquième jours, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour abandonner cet humide et nauséabond paysage et entrer en un terrain bien plus ferme. A l'est, se dessinait dans le lointain une chaîne de colline, celle qui avait été le théâtre de ce phénomène la nuit dernière. La plus haute se trouvait à droite, un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle avait un sommet conique, au faîte légèrement aplati.  
  
" Voilà le Mont Venteux, dit Grand-Pas, nous l'atteindrons demain midi, si nous nous dirigeons droit dessus. Je suppose que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire, même si c'est un peu risqué. "  
  
" Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Frodon. "  
  
" Qu'en arrivant là-bas, nous ne pouvons être sûr de ce qui nous tombera dessus. C'est bien prés de la route. "  
  
" Mais il est possible que nous y retrouvions Gandalf ? "  
  
" Rêve pas, Frodon ! fit Lina. Si Gandalf est responsable pour le spectacle son et lumière de la nuit dernière, il ne va pas rester là-bas à nous attendre. Il a dû déjà prendre le large pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants. Par contre, nous risquons de nous retrouver nez à nez avec nos vieux copains les cavaliers noirs. "  
  
" C'est hélas fort possible, ajouta le ranger sombrement, le Mont Venteux offre le meilleure point d'observation sur la région. S'ils ne nous interceptent pas dans les terre sauvages, ils s'y rendront pour pouvoir nous repérer. "  
  
Les hobbits contemplèrent les collines avec inquiétude. Sam, tout particulièrement, cherchait à l'horizon un signe quelconque de leurs terribles ennemis.  
  
" Vous ne faites rien pour apaiser notre inquiétude et notre isolement, Grand-Pas, dit-il. "  
  
" Voyez le bon côté des choses, Sam-san, fit Xellos toujours aussi aimable ! Quand vous rentrerez chez vous, imaginez toutes les belles histoires que vous pourrez raconter ! Bien entendu, si vous vous en sortez vivant. "  
  
Toute la journée, il cheminèrent, jusqu'à la tombée d'un soir froid et prématuré. La seule consolation fut un bon feu et un copieux repas. Au couché, ils établirent, en exemptant les hobbits, des tours de garde pour guetter d'éventuels assaillants. Loin de la faune hantant les marais, Frodon et ses compatriotes purent bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain matin, ils repartirent peu après le lever du soleil ; l'air était vif et le ciel d'un bleu clair et pur.  
  
Le voyage jusqu'au Mont Venteux dura deux jours, au court desquels ils croisèrent de nombreuses ruines et vestiges. Merry s'inquiéta de la présence éventuel de Galgals, mais Aragorn, étonnement versé dans les légendes et les histoires de l'ancien temps, leur assura que non ; par la suite Pippin déclara que même s'il y en avait, Xellos pourrait leur régler leur compte en un tour de bras. Le jeune M.Touque, avait pour M.Métalium une étrange fascination que le petit tour qu'il leur avait joué n'avait pas réussi à étouffer.  
  
Ils arrivèrent donc au bout de leur chemin, à midi, au pied de la colline. La pente n'était pas particulièrement abruptes, mais parsemée de quelques rochers et de lames de pierre saillantes. Il fut décidé de la grimper immédiatement, pendant qu'il faisait encore jours.  
  
" Génial ! fit la sorcière en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Après la gadoue, on se tape de l'escalade. "  
  
" Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix, fit Aragorn, la contourner nous rapprocherait trop prés de la route. Que nous soyons ici à découvert est déjà un bien grand risque ! "  
  
" Tu crois que notre petit cortège clopinant sur la pente va passer inaperçu ? rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. "  
  
" Dites-moi les gars ? s'adressa-t-elle aux hobbits. Combien d'entre vous ont déjà volé ? "  
  
" Euh ? Et bien, répondit Pippin timidement, il m'est arrivé de chiper quelques pommes chez le père Maggot, étant jeune... "  
  
" Non ! Non ! Je parle de voler comme des oiseaux. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a le vertige ? "  
  
Les hobbits la regardèrent avec l'expression horrifiée de ceux qui se trouvaient face à face avec un dément maniant un sabre et leur signifiant qu'il allait leur couper la tête afin qu'ils trouvent enfin la voie.   
  
" Oh ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! dit-elle avec irritation. Demandez à Ari ! Il vous dira que c'est sans risque. "  
  
Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur et de la lignée des Grands Rois, hocha la tête sans enthousiasme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était guéri de son vertige, mais la première fois que la dramata l'avait soulevé du sol et qu'il s'était retrouvé sans rien sous les pieds, il avait ressenti une fraction de sa phobie d'antan.  
  
" Bon ! commanda Lina en frappant des mains. Mil, Xellos et moi allons vous transporter. Mettez-vous à côté d'un de nous trois et tenez-vous tranquille ! "  
  
Pippin alla immédiatement, avec enthousiasme, auprès de Xellos qui grinça des dents imperceptiblement face à la bonne humeur du hobbit ; il fut immédiatement suivi par Merry qui ne tenait pas à être séparer de son cousin un peu trop enthousiaste. Frodon, quant à lui, toujours assez mal à son aise avec Mlle.Inverse, alla rejoindre Milgazia avec Sam. Par défaut, la sorcière rousse se retrouva avec le ranger.  
  
" RAYWING, dit-elle. "  
  
Une bulle transparente, bleu pâle se forma autour d'eux et s'éleva doucement du sol. Le Dragon et le Démon, firent de même, l'un créant une bulle dorée, l'autre pourpre. Ce trajet aérien fut pour les hobbit une véritable révélation. Ils s'étaient habitués, depuis qu'ils voyageaient avec les slayers, aux prodiges qu'ils pouvaient réaliser. Mais planer dans le ciel comme des oiseaux, leur donnait une sensation de liberté qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais éprouvée. Ils survolèrent la colline en un rien de temps, gagnant un temps précieux et évitant de se fatiguer les jambes. Au sommet, il trouvèrent, comme Aragorn l'avait dit, un large cercle de pierre écroulées et recouverts d'herbe, vestige de la grande tour d'Amon Sul. Ils atterrirent au centre du cercle à côtés d'un cairn de pierres brisées, comme noircies par le feu. Tout autour, le gazon était brûlé jusqu'à la racine, et dans tout l'intérieur du cercle l'herbe était roussi et desséchée, comme si des flammes avaient balayé le sommet de la colline ; mais il n'y avait pas signe de créature vivante. Sam et Pippin allèrent en reconnaissance tandis que le reste du groupe resta pour examiner les lieux.  
  
" Eh bien, nous y voilà ! dit Merry. Et çà a un aspect rien moins que réjouissant et accueillant ! Il n'y a ni eau ni abri et aucun signe de Gandalf. Mais je ne le blâme certes pas de ne nous avoir pas attendu. Si jamais il est venu ici. "  
  
" Quelqu'un possédant de grands pouvoirs magiques s'est battu ici, fit Lina accroupie, une des pierres noires dans la main. Regardez tout autour de vous ! Celui qui a fait çà n'est pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère. "  
  
" Cà ressemble beaucoup à votre style, Lina-san, nota Xellos d'un air taquin. "  
  
" Tu veux une démonstration de mon style ? gronda la tueuse de bandit. "  
  
" Il est possible, intervint le ranger coupant court à une nouvelle scène de violence, qu'il soit passé par ici. Même avec un jour ou deux de retard sur nous, il aurait très bien pu arriver avant nous. Il peut très vite chevaucher, quand la nécessité le presse. "  
  
Il se pencha pour examiner le sommet du cairn. La pierre supérieur était plus plate que les autres, et plus claire comme si elle avait été épargné par le feu. Il la ramassa et l'examina, la retournant entre ses doigts.  
  
" Cette pierre a été maniée récemment, dit-il. Que pensez-vous de ces marques ? "  
  
" On dirait, répondit Milgazia, un G en lettre runique et d'un trois en chiffres romains, G3. "  
  
" Les égratignures sont fines, nota Aragorn, et paraissent assurément fraîches. Toutefois, elles pourraient n'avoir aucun rapport avec nous. Les rangers se servent de runes, et ils viennent parfois ici. "  
  
" Oh, ne dit pas de sottise, Ari ! fit Lina en tapant du pied. Tu connais beaucoup de tes collègues qui pourraient griller le paysage comme-çà ? Sans parler de ce spectacle, il y a trois nuits ! "  
  
" Ne soyez pas si dure Lina-san ! fit Xellos d'un ton affable mais avec une pointe de sarcasme. Aragorn-san a parfaitement raison. D'après ce que nous en savons, il pourrait s'agir d'une partie de bataille navale que deux Rangers se livrent. "  
  
" La ferme, Xellos ! gronda la sorcière après avoir frapper de son poing le sommet du crâne du démon. "  
  
" Si c'est Gandalf qui les a tracées, que peuvent-elle signifier ? demanda Merry qui commençait à s'habituer à ce genre d'échange très musclé. "  
  
" A mon avis, répondit Grand-Pas, ce G3 signifie que Gandalf est passé ici le trois octobre, c'est à dire il y a trois jours. Il devait être pressé et menacé par un danger, de sorte qu'il n'a pas osé laissé un message plus clair. "  
  
" Je voudrais être sûr que c'est lui qui a laissé ce message, quel qu'en soit le sens, dit Frodon. Ce serait d'un grand réconfort de le savoir en vie et sur la route. "  
  
" Peut-être, répondit le ranger. Je pense qu'il est venu ici et qu'il a été attaqué, mais je ne saurais dire quelle en a été l'issue. Il n'est plus ici, et nous devons maintenant nous occuper de nos affaires et nous rendre à Fondcombe le plus rapidement possible. "  
  
" A quelle distance est-ce ? demanda Merry, jetant autour de lui un regard las. "  
  
" Difficile à dire. Par la route, par temps clair et sans encombre, il me faudrait douze jours. Malheureusement, la route est trop dangereuse ; nous avons devant nous un voyage de deux semaines minimum. "  
  
" Deux semaine ! s'écria Frodon. Il peut se passer bien des choses durant ce temps là. "  
  
" C'est fort possible, répondit le ranger. "  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux sur le sommet, près du bord sud. C'est en cet endroit solitaire que Frodon prit conscience de la précarité de sa situation face au danger qui le guettait. Il maudit son infortune pour l'avoir entraîné si loin de ses pénates. Une expression nostalgique et peinée se peignit sur son visage.  
  
" Allez, Frodon ! dit Lina en lui administrant une clac cordiale et réconfortante sur le dos. Ne nous fait pas cette tête ! Tu voyages avec Lina Inverse, la ravissante et fantastique magicienne. Et je te garantis que tu arriveras à Fondcombe sans encombre et en un seul morceau. "  
  
Le hobbit eut un petit sourire reconnaissant, même si la sorcière rousse lui faisait toujours un peu peur, ces paroles d'encouragement le rassuraient un peu. Il contempla du haut du Mont Venteux cette route tentatrice et traîtresse qui ramenait vers son foyer. Il se rendit compte que deux points noirs s'y mouvaient lentement, se dirigeant vers l'ouest. ; il regarda à nouveaux et vit dans l'autre sens que trois autres rampaient à leurs rencontre. Il cria et saisit le bras d'Aragorn.  
  
" Regardez ! dit-il en désignant la route du doigt. "  
  
Le ranger se jeta immédiatement à terre derrière le cercle de ruine, entraînant avec lui Merry et Frodon, rapidement imité par les Slayers.  
  
" Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda le jeune M.Sacquet. "  
  
" Je ne sais trop, répondit le ranger, mais je crains le pire. "  
  
" Ok ! fit Lina. Allons jeter un coup d'œil discret ! Le premier qui fait du bruit, je le rôtis comme un poulet. "  
  
Ils rampèrent vers le nord du cercle et regardèrent par une interstice entre deux pierres. Tous voyaient les points noirs, mais ni Frodon, ni Merry ne pouvait en distinguer la forme en toute certitude. Une inquiétante expression calculatrice passa sur le visage de la dramata.  
  
" Vous savez les gars, chuchota-t-elle, d'ici je pourrais facilement les avoirs avec un bon DRAGON SLAVE. "  
  
" Le risque est trop grand, répliqua d'un ton pensif Milgazia. Nous avons certes l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et une vue imprenable sur la route, Mais l'explosion provoquerait des secousses qui pourrait faire écrouler la montagnes sous nos pieds. "  
  
" J'avais pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte ! dit-elle irritée. Si Pippin et Sam n'étaient pas partis en goguette, j'aurais pris le risque. "  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent vivement, toujours en rampant, et se laissèrent glisser le long du flanc nord de la colline pour retrouver leurs compagnons. De leur côté, Pippin et Sam avaient su se rendre utile : explorant le vallon et les pentes environnantes. Ils trouvèrent à proximité d'une source d'eau claire, une réserve de bois entreposée derrière des pierres et les restes d'un campement hâtif. Le bois avait été laissé par des rangers pour le feu, leur affirma Grand-Pas mais ses talents de limier lui révéla des nouvelles bien alarmantes. Il y avait des trace de lourde bottes vieille d'un ou deux jours. Cela n'augurait rien de bon ; chacun des hobbits avait des vision de cavaliers, lourdement armés, en armure complète, portant manteaux noirs et bottes.  
  
" Ne ferions-nous pas bien de déguerpir au plus vite, Monsieur Grand-Pas ? demanda Sam avec impatience et nervosité. Il se fait tard et je n'aime pas ce trou. "  
  
Grand-Pas leva les yeux et observa l'heure et le temps, considérant toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux.  
  
" Eh bien, dit-il, je n'aime pas cet endroit non plus ; mais je n'en vois pas d'autres que nous puissions atteindre avant la tomber de la nuit. Ici, nous sommes hors de vue pour l'instant, et, si nous bougeons, nous risquons fort d'être repéré. "  
  
" Voilà une occasion à ne pas manquer, s'exclama Lina avec une lueur cruelle dans le regard ! "  
  
" Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Merry qui n'était pas rassuré par l'expression farouche de l'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction. "  
  
" Ras le bol d'être pourchassée comme du gibier ! répondit-elle. Il est temps de prendre l'initiative et de porter le feu chez l'ennemi. Dit-moi, Ari ! Quelles sont leurs faiblesses ? "  
  
" Le feu, répondit le Ranger un peu pris de court par la détermination de la sorcière. Même si leur maître peut en user pour ses sombres desseins, ils craignent le feu et ceux qui le manient. "  
  
" Oh ! fit Lina souriant sauvagement. Alors je vais leur en donner du feu ; un feu atomique. "  
  
" Vous...Vous ne comptez tout de même pas utiliser le DRAGON SLAVE, s'exclama le Ranger qui se souvenait des effets dévastateurs de ce sortilège. "  
  
" Et pourquoi pas ! répondit-elle. Ils sont si sûr de pouvoir nous vaincre que ça en est insultant. Quand ils vont nous retrouver, ils vont croire que nous sommes pris au piège et ne s'attendrons sûrement pas à une attaque d'une telle envergure. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que ce DRAGON SLAVE ? demanda Pippin confus. "  
  
" Un sortilège possédant un pouvoir destructeur terrifiant, répondit Milgazia sombrement. Assez puissant pour faire d'une ville, un énorme cratère fumant ; assez puissant pour réduire un cendre un dragon de belle taille. "  
  
Cette réponse ne rassura pas les hobbits qui fixèrent la dramata avec terreur, comprenant mieux encore, l'étendu des pouvoir de leur compagne de route.  
  
La troupe installa son campement au plus profond des combes, dans le coin le plus abrité. Ils allumèrent un feu et commencèrent à préparer un bon repas qui fut la seul consolation de cette journée. Les hobbits remercièrent la poche magique de Milgazia et la diligence et l'efficacité de Prospère Poiredebeurré qui leur avait fourni des provisions pour un régiment, leur permettant de manger copieusement.   
  
A la venue de l'obscurité, la température baissa forçant Frodon et ses compagnons à se serrer autour du feu, enveloppés de tous les vêtements et couvertures qu'ils possédaient ; mais ce fut seulement le cas de hobbits. Grand-Pas se contenta d'un simple manteau et resta assis à l'écart, tirant pensivement sur sa pipe. Lina pour sa part était assise sur une pierre, enveloppée dans sa cape noire ; son corps gracile nimbé d'une presque imperceptible aura écarlate qui lui tenait chaud. Ni Xellos, ni Milgazia ne semblaient être affecté par le froid. Le démon était adossé contre un rocher, la tête baissée ; ses yeux cachés par la frange de ses cheveux observaient avec attention son entourage, ne manquant aucun détail qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage par la suite. Paradoxalement, Milgazia qui était assis au côté de Lina, était tout aussi attentif, mais dans un but un peu plus altruiste. Le plan de la tueuse de bandit, lui semblait excessivement risqué et en contradiction avec la continuité de l'histoire.  
  
" N'ai-je ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de te convaincre d'abandonner pareille folie, Céline ? lui dit-il en japonais. "  
  
" Tu te fais du souci pour rien, Mic. Tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes. "  
  
Le dragon regarda Céline/Lina intensément, comme pour pouvoir percer ses motivations profondes.  
  
" Tu es physicienne, fit-il, donc tu connais la théorie du Chaos et son exemple illustratif le plus célèbre, l'effet papillon. "  
  
" N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec ton savoir limité dans ce domaine ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et d'ailleurs notre présence même a changé les choses. Michel, ce que nous avons pu savoir en lisant le livre est de moins en moins fiable à mesure que le temps passe. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est vivre les évènements sans nous préoccuper de ce qui aurait dû se passer. "  
  
" Je ne suis pas Gourry, Lina, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas facilement dupe. Quelles sont tes raisons ? "  
  
La dramata regarda durement le dragon, le transperçant de ses yeux rubis pour son manque de discrétion et son insistance.  
  
" Ok ! répondit-elle avec irritation. Si tu veux savoir, c'est pour éviter que Frodon soit blessé par l'arme du Nazgul. Tu sais qu'à la fin de l'histoire, il ne vivra pas longtemps. Non, désolé ! Il prendra la mer et fera voile vers l'ouest avec Gandalf après avoir été malade pendant deux ans. Belle fin, n'est-ce pas ? Il aura droit au paradis des Elfes pour service rendu. Je trouve cela injuste. Il a été embarqué dans cette histoire et il en ressortira brisé par son fardeau et le pire c'est que la postérité ne se rappellera pas du calvaire qu'il s'apprête à entreprendre. "   
  
" C'est son destin, fit le dragon. Tu ne peux pas le nier. "  
  
" Oh que si ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi : je ne crois pas en la destiné. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise excuse pour être passif et ne rien entreprendre pour changer les choses. "  
  
" J'espère seulement que tu ne t'en mordras pas les doigts. "  
  
Lorsque le nuit tomba, le feu répandit sa clarté de tous côtés, conférant au lieu un aspect inquiétant et fantomatique. Aragorn, pour préserver leurs esprits de la peur, se mit à leur conter des histoires. Il connaissait un grand nombre de récit et de légendes concernant les hommes et les Elfes, narrant les exploits bon ou mauvais des temps anciens. Des Slayers, seul Xellos/Xavier y accorda un minimum d'intérêt, enrichissant ainsi son propre répertoire. L'attention de Lina et de Milgazia était strictement focalisé sur l'observation des crêtes et l'arrivée imminente des Nazguls.   
  
L'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la destruction offrait un spectacle particulièrement intimidant. La clarté du feu exacerbait l'alternance entre l'ombre et la lumière et faisait briller les cheveux roux de la sorcière d'un éclat irréel. Ses yeux eux aussi flamboyaient mais de l'éclat de sa détermination et de l'intensité de son pouvoir.  
  
Lorsque Grand-Pas termina son récit, un pâle croissant de lune monta lentement au-dessus de la colline.  
  
" Regardez, dit Merry. La lune monte : il doit se faire tard. "  
  
Lina Inverse se redressa subitement sur ses pied et fixa farouchement le haut des crêtes à l'ouest.  
  
" Ils sont là, dit-elle avec détermination. Comme je m'y attendais, ils ont attendu le levé de la lune et se servent de l'ombre de la colline pour dissimuler leur avancée. "  
  
" Minuit, l'heure du crime ! nota Xellos en jetant un coup d'œil amusé sur le cadran d'une montre à gousset qu'il avait sorti dont on ne savait où. Décidément, Les clichés ne meurent jamais. "  
  
" Ils sont bel et bien ici, nota le dragon sombrement. J'en vois trois sur la crête entrain de descendre. Par contre, je ne vois pas les deux autres. "  
  
" Ok ! fit la sorcière. Je me charge de ces messieurs ! Je vais leur apprendre à poursuivre une pauvre innocente et délicates jeune fille comme moi. "  
  
Aragorn et Milgazia échangèrent avec les hobbits un regard dubitatif, doutant énormément des revendications de Lina concernant son innocence et sa délicatesse.  
  
" Tenez-vous tout près du feu, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, cria alors Grand-Pas pour les ramener à la réalité. Prenez les plus long bâton à la main ! "  
  
Le cœur de Frodon se glaça d'effroi sentant que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Le jeune monsieur Sacquet, porta nerveusement sa main à la poche de son gilet et serra l'anneau au creux de sa main. Il n'avait absolument pas été d'accord avec le plan rocambolesque de la tueuse de bandit, considérant que c'était une pure folie. Mais le jeune hobbit n'avait osé dire mot, le souvenir des brûlures encore fraîches dans son esprit. Maintenant que ses redoutables ennemis s'approchaient inexorablement, le métal froid de l'anneau de puissance lui apportait grand réconfort. La tentation de l'enfiler se mit à raisonner dans son esprit au rythme du battement de son cœur et de ses tempes.  
  
Lina se tint droite et solennelle et ferma les yeux.  
  
" O toi qui es plus sombre que la nuit... "  
  
Une brise irréelle se leva autour d'elle, faisant danser les flammes. Frodon, en entendant ces paroles, ressentit comme un coup de couteau dans son ventre; une lame glaciale qui retournait ses tripes. Il ne put combattre la tentation plus longtemps et passa l'anneau de puissance à son doigt. Le jeune hobbit devint invisible pour le monde matériel, renforçant sa présence astral, lui révélant le monde au-delà de la vision.  
  
L'enfant terrible du Chaos et de la destruction brûlait au cœur d'un brasier tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Les flammes écarlates et surnaturelles qu'elle irradiait, était zébrées d'or, d'argent et d'onyx ; le corps même de la sorcière était nimbé d'un manteau de lumière dorée moucheté de noir. Un fin rayon de lumière aveuglante, s'en élevait et frappait la voûte céleste, ouvrant une brèche obscure.  
  
" Plus rouge que le sang qui coule... "  
  
De ce trou dans la trame du plan astral, s'échappa une sinistre et aveuglante lueur écarlate qui se répandait du ciel et tout autour de la sorcière comme une brume sanglante, éclipsant à l'exception de celles des Slayers, les silhouettes de ses compagnons.  
  
" J'en appelle à ta puissance enfouie dans l'abîme du temps... "  
  
Bientôt, le jeune monsieur Sacquet ne put distinguer clairement que ce rift céleste et ce qu'il y vit figea son sang dans ses veines. Se détachèrent d'abord de ces ténèbres insondables, deux yeux : monstrueux et inhumain, totalement écarlates et brillant d'un éclat rubis. La tête de cette monstruosité se révéla ensuite : elle était longue, couverte d'une carapace chitineuse, le profil en forme de croissant lune, un front haut, bombé et conique ; la bouche prognathe, remplie de bien plus de croc qu'elle ne pouvait en contenir.   
  
" Et en ton nom, je fais serment aux ténèbres... "  
  
Emergèrent ensuite deux long bras chitineux, résultats caricaturaux de la fusion de ceux d'un homme et d'un insecte, munis de mains humaines dotées de longs doigts inséctoïdes. Le trou s'élargit; la tête en sortit, révélant une partie de son puissant torse musclé et carapacé. Le dieu infernal fixa ses yeux sur Lina et ouvrit la bouche, souriant avec une satanique satisfaction. Deux rayons de lumière jaillirent de ses yeux et frappèrent la sorcière dont l'aura se mit à absorber l'énergie malfaisante qui saturait l'espace.  
  
La terreur s'empara de Frodon qui se mit à courir à toute jambe, fuyant cette apparition et cette éclat écarlate le plus loin possible. Mais malgré cette fuite éperdue, il ne pouvait échapper à la voix de la dramata qui résonnait dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre.  
  
" Pour que tous les fous qui osent se dresser contre moi... "  
  
" Soient anéantis par nos pouvoirs réunis... "  
  
" DRAGON SLAVE. "  
  
Le jeune Monsieur Sacquet trébucha sur une pierre et s'effondra au sol. Il se releva en haletant frénétiquement et tourna son regard vers le campement qu'il avait fui si désespérément. Le démon gigantesque et sa brume sanglante avaient disparu ; un explosion atroce illumina la nuit et se fit entendre, anéantissant les trois Nazguls d'un coup et rayant de la carte le Mont Venteux, ne laissant qu'un cratère vitrifié et fumant surplombé d'un champignon de cendres incandescentes qui s'élevait dans le ciel.   
  
Le hobbit, fixant ce spectacle d'un regard hypnotisé, ne savait trop s'il devait être terrifié ou émerveillé par ce phénomène ; un degré de destruction si élevé qu'il avait acquis une beauté radiante. Il n'était pas le seul à rester bouche-bée. La vue de deux silhouettes pâles, hautes et émaciées l'arracha de sa stupeur et lui fit dégainer son arme qui se mit à luire d'une lueur rouge.  
  
Il ne pouvait s'agir que des cavaliers noirs qui prirent conscience de la présence du jeune monsieur Sacquet, le fixant de leurs yeux noirs luisants de malveillance. Le plus grand des Nazguls avait des cheveux longs et luisants, et son heaume était surmonté d'une couronne. D'une main il tenait une longue épée, et de l'autre un poignard rayonnant d'une lumière pâle. Le roi spectral s'élança sur Frodon qui se jeta en avant sur le sol.  
  
" O Elbereth ! Gilthoniel ! cria-t-il d'un voix forte, plantant sa lame dans le pied de son ennemi. "  
  
Un crie aigu s'éleva dans la nuit, aussi bien de douleur que d'outrage. Le Nazgul transperça de son poignard l'épaule gauche de Frodon qui se retrouva à sa merci. Grand-Pas, suivi de Milgazia, surgit alors de l'ombre, une torche enflammée dans chaque main et força le roi pâle à reculer. Frodon, tremblant, laissa tomber son arme, retira l'anneau de son doigt, le gardant dans sa main crispée, et perdit connaissance par la suite.  
  
" FLAME BREATH, rugit le dragon. "  
  
Un torrent de flamme jaillit des mains de Milgazia et frappa le second Nazguls qui s'apprêtait à porter assistance à son compagnon. Le spectre hurla et, brûlant comme un feu de la Saint-Jean, s'enfuit dans la nuit. Le dernier spectre qui restait, lâcha un cri intimidant levant son épée en signe de défi.  
  
" BURST RONDO, lança une voix féminine, un peu stridente. "  
  
Des boules incandescentes frappèrent violemment l'esprit servant de l'anneau et explosèrent à l'impact, l'obligeant à reculer. Lina Inverse venait de faire son entrée et osait croiser le regard de l'âme damnée de Sauron. Le Nazguls et la dramata se fixèrent intensément jaugeant la volonté et la détermination de l'autre. Lina ne fléchit pas ; elle ne détourna pas les yeux, fixant par delà du voile astral qui le cachait du monde matériel ; elle regarda le corps desséché et parcheminé du spectre, vestige momifié de l'homme qu'il fut jadis avant que le pouvoir du seigneur de Mordor ne l'ait dévoré. Le roi déchu rompit son immobilité, battit en retraite et s'évapora dans la nuit, se promettant de se venger d'un tel affront.  
  
Le dragon, la sorcière et le ranger, voyant que pour l'instant tout danger était écarté, se portèrent auprès de Frodon pour le secourir.  
  
" Frodon ! entendirent-ils crier au loin. "  
  
" M.Frodon ! fit la voix de Sam approchant rapidement. "  
  
Les hobbit, chacun ayant une torche à la main et une expression hagarde et terrifiée sur le visage, arrivèrent sur les lieux et se figèrent d'effroi à la vue de leur compagnon terrassé, gisant à terre, entouré du ranger et des slayers qui l'examinaient avec frénésie.   
  
Fin du chapitre 4  
  
Prochainement dans Le seigneur des Anneaux contre les Slayers : Pretty Lina's magic lesson.  
  
Des commentaires et des critiques sont bienvenus. N'hésitez pas ! Faites passer le mot à vos amis ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne prétends aucunement les exploiter dans un quelconque but lucratif.

Le seigneur des anneaux contre les Slayers

Chapitre 5: La fuite vers le gué. Pretty Lina's magic lesson.

Le retour au campement se fit sous un climat morose ; ni les slayers, ni le Ranger et encore moins les hobbits ne se sentaient le cœur à faire la causette. Aragorn qui avait hâtivement pansé la blessure de Frodon, le transportait dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Sam était sur ses talons, le suivant d'un air farouche et méfiant, sa main serrant le pommeau de sa dague. Visiblement, le peu de confiance qu'il avait accordé à ses compagnons non-hobbits avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Venaient ensuite Merry et Pippin dont l'humeur alternait de l'horreur à la terreur nourrie par leur imagination débordante et une paranoïa galopante. Les deux cousins du jeune M.Sacquet, la peur au ventre, gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur le Ranger, n'osant se retourner et faire face à Lina Inverse. La dramata et le dragon qui marchaient côte à côte étaient silencieux et de fort méchante humeur. Milgazia arborait un visage d'une intensité et d'une sévérité intimidante véhiculée par ses sourcils broussailleux froncés et ses yeux dorés et glacials. Mais des deux Slayers, c'était Lina la plus intimidante : la colère qui se lisait sur son visage n'avait rien à voir avec sa rage volcanique qui éclatait à la moindre provocation ou contrariété. Non c'était la colère glaciale, meurtrière et calculatrice qui se déclenchait lorsqu'un monstre s'en prenait à un de ses proches.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement, une bouilloire au-dessus du feu sifflait et ils y retrouvèrent Xellos Métalium qui savourait un thé brûlant près du feu.

« Pendant votre petite escapade, dit-il avec son large sourire aux lèvres, j'ai préparé un peu de thé. N'hésitez pas ! Il est excellent. »

« Du thé ! Explosa Sam de rage. M.Frodon se fait trucider par ces démons et vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à faire que de nous servir une boisson chaude ! »

« Cessez ces chamailleries sur-le-champ, ordonna sèchement Aragorn. Vous allez tous rester près du feu et vous tenir tranquille pendant que je vais m'assurer que les cavaliers noirs sont bien partis. »

« Ok ! Répondit la sorcière. On va s'occuper de la blessure de Frodon. Et quant à toi, Xellos, au lieu de nous faire ton imitation de Filia, tu vas l'aider. »

« Vous m'insultez Lina-san, répliqua le mazoku un peu vexé. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec cette lamentable et puérile Ryuzoku qui prétend être prêtresse. »

« Et pas de discussion ! Ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant du regard le Ranger qui s'apprêtait à objecter. Xellos est peut-être un propre à rien de prêtre qui fait honte à toute sa corporation, mais il sait pister les spectres. Allez ! Allez ! Magnez-vous ! »

Grand-Pas, n'étant pas disposé à perdre du temps sur cette broutille, hocha la tête pour marquer une approbation réticente et s'enfonça dans la nuit, suivi du sarcastique démon qui lui fit un clin d'œil coquin. Pendant cet échange, Milgazia s'était installé tout près du feu avec le corps inerte du jeune hobbit qu'il avait déposé à plat ventre sur une couverture.

« M.Milgazia, demanda Pippin avec appréhension, vous pouvez le soigner, hein ? La blessure n'est pas si grave ! Si vous avez pu nous guérir comme vous l'avez fait, il y a trois jours, vous pouvez faire la même chose pour Frodon. »

Mais la mine absorbée du seigneur dragon n'avait rien de rassurante. Il examinait le jeune monsieur Sacquet depuis quelques minutes, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion mais son silence était bien plus qu'éloquent.

« Je ne sais trop, fit-il doucement. La blessure en elle-même ne semble présenter aucune véritable complication. Par contre, quelque chose d'aussi superficiel n'aurait pas dû lui faire perdre connaissance de la sorte. Je crains qu'un morceau de la lame y soit rester logé. »

« Te fait pas prier, peau de fesse de lézard ! Gronda la sorcière. Remet-le-nous sur pied. »

Le seigneur dragon soupira de résignation et retira le bandage délicatement, révélant la blessure qui suintait encore de sang. Il plaça ses mains à quelques centimètre, juste au-dessus, qui se mirent à briller de son pouvoir curatif. Mais cela n'apporta pas au pauvre hobbit, la guérison et l'apaisement. Au contraire ! La peau autour de la blessure se mit à blêmir, les veines saillirent et le phénomène commença à se propager à tout le bras. Frodon se réveilla en hurlant et se mit à convulser comme un possédé.

« Arrêtez ! Cria Sam qui se jeta sur le dragon pour sauver son maître, croyant à une traîtrise. »

Le jardinier fut violemment catapulter au sol par une force invisible lorsqu'il s'approcha trop près. Milgazia interrompit le processus, retourna le jeune monsieur Sacquet sur le dos et lui bloqua les bras et les jambes.

« Que quelqu'un l'empêche d'avaler ou de se mordre la langue, rugit-il. »

Les hobbits restèrent plantés d'effroi ; Lina réagit immédiatement, ramassa un morceau de bois, le plaça de force la bouche de Frodon et lui tint la langue avec deux doigts. Les convulsions finirent par cesser, le laissant haletant frénétiquement comme si l'atmosphère s'était raréfié.

« Calme-toi, Frodon ! Fit Lina d'un ton apaisant en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. La crise est passée. Respire et détend-toi ! »

Le jeune hobbit faisait peur à voir : sa peau était livide et grise comme la cendre ; ses yeux vitreux semblaient fixé le néant ; ses membres étaient glacials et des borborygmes épuisés s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience ; son corps vidé de toute vitalité par ces convulsions.

Les Hobbits, avec Sam à leur tête, avaient récupéré de leur frayeur et reprit du poil de la bête. Ils se tenaient, menaçants, l'arme à la main, faisant face aux Slayers.

« Ecartez-vous de lui ! Cria Sam Gamgee avec rage. »

Mais aucun des Slayers présents ne tinrent compte de cet ordre, trop occupé avec Frodon. Merry et Pippin firent un pas en arrière, réalisant l'inutilité pour ne pas dire la sottise d'une pareille action. Leur chance de survie au cours d'une confrontation avec Lina Inverse et Milgazia Lawrazia étaient de l'ordre du néant.

« Taisez-vous pauvre sot, gronda le dragon d'un ton glacial et autoritaire ! La situation est bien assez sérieuse sans y ajouter votre petit numéro d'intimidation. »

« Au lieu de jouer au héros, ajouta la tueuse de bandit tout autant en colère que son ami, remuez-vous les fesses et venez nous donner un coup de main. »

Les hobbits obéirent avec réticence et enveloppèrent Frodon dans des couvertures pour le tenir au chaud. Sam se tenait tout près de son maître, fidèle et hargneux comme un gros bulldog.

« Bon ! Fit Lina irritée en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Arrêtez cette comédie deux secondes et faites fonctionner votre mémoire ! Si on vous avait voulu du mal, on l'aurait fait à Bree. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais atomisé trois Nazguls si j'étais leur complice ? »

« Alors expliquez-nous pour quelle raison Frodon a eu cette crise lorsque vous l'avez soigné ? Demanda Merry durement. »

« La magie blanche, ce n'est pas mon rayon, répondit vivement la dramata. Le spécialiste, c'est Milgazia. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander. »

Les hobbits posèrent un regard insistant et interrogateur sur le dragon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda un moment la forme inerte et emmitouflée dans des couvertures qui sommeillait au coin du feu. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage et ses yeux froids, pas la moindre émotion.

« Dans la précipitation, soupira-t-il finalement, j'ai commis une erreur. Le sort employé est uniquement destiné à guérir une blessure ordinaire et neutraliser d'éventuels poisons ou des corps étrangers. Je n'ai hélas reconnu son caractère insidieux que bien trop tard. Quelque chose de malfaisant a pénétré le corps de Frodon, un parasite qui a entrepris de le ronger de l'intérieur. »

Le seigneur dragon avait parlé d'une voix grave et sérieuse, évitant le regard de Lina qui n'avait pas une seule seconde manqué le sous-entendu poli et diplomatique véhiculé par cette déclaration. L'Enfant Terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction grinçait des dents de colère mais n'osait laisser libre cour à sa rage, sachant pertinemment qu'une part de responsabilité lui revenait.

« A terme, reprit-il, cette créature aura fait de votre ami un être semblable aux Cavaliers et donc susceptible d'obéir à leurs ordres. »

Le moral des Hobbits, déjà bien bas, s'abîma dans les profondeurs abyssales du désespoir ; Pippin et Sam étaient au bord des larmes, ne parvenant à réprimer leurs sanglots que par un effort surhumain.

« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? Demanda Merry sombrement à peine moins bouleversé que ses compagnons. N'avez-vous aucune formule ou sortilège pour le délivrer de ce maléfice ? »

« Une nouvelle tentative, sans connaître avec exactitude la nature de ce mal, serait une folie. Sa réaction à un sortilège curatif très banal me fait craindre le pire concernant son éventuelle réaction à une magie plus puissante. Cependant, nous avons de la chance dans notre malheur : je n'ai peut-être pas pu le guérir, mais la progression du mal a été ralentie. Ce qui nous laisse le temps pour trouver quelqu'un pouvant le remettre sur pied. »

Sam suffoqua de larme, se sentant terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger son maître. Lorsqu'il avait prit la route, il s'était promis de tout faire pour que Frodon rentre à Cul-de-Sac sain et sauf. Maintenant que le jeune monsieur Sacquet gisait au sol, inconscient et gravement blessé, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire tous ces fauteurs de trouble qui les avaient traînés dans ces histoires qui ne concernaient en rien les hobbits de la Comté.

« Bon ! Fit Lina vivement. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pareille mine d'enterrement. Quand Ari et Xellos vont revenir, on leur demandera ce qu'ils en pensent. Peut-être auront-ils une idée? »

Ainsi passa la nuit : leur petit groupe se relayait tour à tour pour prendre soin de Frodon, le tenant bien au chaud dans des couvertures, baignant sa blessure. Sam ne quitta pas son maître de toute la nuit, supervisant tous les soins qui lui étaient donné ; et parfois même s'occupant personnellement des tâches qu'il considérait trop délicates.

Ce fut au levé du jour que Frodon reprit conscience. Le jeune monsieur Sacquet, bien qu'ayant repris quelques couleurs, était dans un état de faiblesse alarmant. Son corps était lourd et douloureux ; ses muscles engourdis et noués ; son bras blessé totalement paralysé et insensible.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le roi pâle ? Demanda-t-il éperdu. »

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière refaisaient surface petit à petit : Une douleur insupportable comme si on l'avait écorché vif ; la lame du Nazguls qui transperça son épaule ; la terrible explosion infernale qui déchira les ténèbres ; sa fuite éperdue ; cette lumière écarlate et sanglante ; la déchirure dans le ciel et le monstre qui s'en échappa. Le souvenir de cette créature de l'enfer lui fit l'effet d'une gifle administrée par un gantelet d'acier.

« Le monstre ! S'exclama-t-il terrorisé. Le monstre dans le ciel ! »

« Monsieur Frodon, fit Sam, il n'y a pas de monstre ici. Reprenez votre calme ! On peut dire que vous nous avez flanqué une belle frousse. »

« Je l'ai vu ! Il était là, la nuit dernière. La peau comme une carapace d'insecte, une bouche qui débordait de crocs aiguisés, deux longues cornes et deux yeux rouges qui brillaient comme le feu. »

« Tu as vu Shabranigdou ! S'exclama Lina surprise. J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Shabrani… quoi ? Dit Pippin. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est une explosion mais pas de monstre. Et toi Merry ? »

« Ma foi, répondit M.Brandebouque, j'étais tellement effrayé que j'étais figé sur place. Je ne saurais trop dire s'il y avait un monstre. »

« Rassure-toi, Frodon ! Fit la dramata d'un ton sérieux et posé. Ce que tu as vu existe bel et bien. »

Le jeune monsieur Sacquet se mit à trembler et à hoqueter de peur.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous nous chantez là ! S'emporta Sam Gamgee. Vous trouvez peut-être que c'est drôle de terroriser monsieur Frodon comme çà. »

« Et d'où vient le pouvoir qui a fait çà, à ton avis ? Répliqua Lina en montrant du doigt le cratère vitrifié qui avait remplacé le Mont Venteux. »

Les hobbits eurent un mouvement de recul, terrifiés par ce qu'impliquait cette déclaration. Sam se plaça entre Frodon et la sorcière rousse, prêt à défendre son maître.

« Arrêtez deux seconde votre comédie ! Gronda la sorcière en tapant du pied d'irritation. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vous voir paniquer à la moindre occasion. Vous n'êtes pas des lapins ! Un peu de courage ! »

« Vous…vous invoquez des démons, dit Merry incertain, n'osant trop croiser le regard de la sorcière de peur de se retrouver grillé. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ; c'est un acte vil et répugnant. Comment pouvez-vous oser vous servir de pareils pouvoirs, c'est…c'est… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez en magie d'abord ? L'interrompit-elle dangereusement. Tout ce que je vois, c'est quatre petits campagnards mal embouchés avec autant de bon sens qu'une armée de lemmings qui prétendent me donner des leçons de magie. »

« Paix ! Intervint Milgazia d'un ton apaisant avant que la situation ne se détériore. Lina, peut-être que si vous leur expliquiez, ils seraient mieux disposés. »

L'Enfant Terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction réfléchit un cours instant jaugeant les hobbits et leur capacité à saisir ce genre de concept.

« Bon ! Fit-elle en soupirant. Cà ne peux pas être pire qu'avec Gourry. En attendant le retour de Xellos et d'Ari, je vais vous donner une leçon de magie. Tachez d'ouvrir vos oreilles car je me répèterai pas. »

Le hobbits s'assirent à terre, ne quittant pas la sorcière des yeux. Tous, même Frodon, attendaient avec appréhension qu'elle leur explique les tenant et les aboutissants de cette affaire.

« La magie, commença-t-elle, est divisée en trois grands domaines : La magie blanche, la magie shamanique et la magie noire. »

La dramata marqua une pause de quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait perdu personne.

« La magie blanche guérit, purifie et invoque la puissance des dieux. Là d'où je viens, elle est extrêmement sommaire car les sortilèges de hauts niveaux ont été perdus ou rendus inutilisables à la suite d'une grande guerre. »

« Il y a ensuite la magie Shamanique. Cette magie fait appelle aux quatre éléments : la terre, le feu, l'air et l'eau, aux forces de la nature et de l'esprit. C'est le domaine le plus largement utilisé et qui comporte le plus de sortilège. »

« Enfin, il reste la magie noire ; ce domaine porte sur les malédictions, l'invocation des démons et l'usage de sortilèges qui puisent leur puissance dans les démons majeurs. Le DRAGON SLAVE, DRAGON SLAYER à l'origine, est le sort le plus puissant en magie noire. Il invoque Ruby-Eye Shabranigdou, l'un des seigneurs des ténèbres, et focalise son pouvoir en un rayon d'énergie provoquant une énorme explosion. Des questions ? »

Les hobbits n'en eurent aucune ; ce qu'ils avaient entendu leur suffisant pour attiser encore plus les soupçons qu'ils avaient sur la tueuse de bandit. Ils s'échangèrent des regards lourds de signification, espérant pouvoir mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et cette pratiquante des arts sombres.

« Votre inquiétude est sans fondement, fit le dragon qui avait remarqué leur trouble. La magie est certes dangereuse mais je peux vous assurer que Lina Inverse n'en est ni l'instrument, et n'est sûrement pas possédée par un démon. Vous avez ma parole de Ryuzoku et de prêtre de Ceipheid. »

Un applaudissement venant de derrière un gros rocher, se fit entendre dans la combe. Xellos, frappant des mains avec enthousiasme, surgit de sa cachette comme un diable de sa boite, infligeant à Sam une montée d'adrénaline.

« Quel beau discourt, Milgazia-san ! Fit le démon souriant. Cette éloquence de la part d'un Ryuzoku, en particulier du Gardien de la Clare Bible, pour défendre la magie noire est proprement émouvante. »

« Je suis ravi d'entendre que mon discours suscite votre approbation, Xellos, répondit le dragon d'un ton glacial et sarcastique. »

« Hé, les deux crétins ! Si vous voulez, on peut vous laisser seul en tête-à-tête, fit Lina sèchement. »

Le dragon d'or fronça les sourcils, une infime lueur de dégoût perçant son regard froid et contrôlé. Le mazoku, sa mine joyeuse et moqueuse toujours aussi inébranlable, ouvrit un œil amusé et élargit encore plus son sourire, se donnant un inquiétant air de famille avec un certain chat natif du pays des Merveilles.

« Voyons, voyons, Lina-san ! Vous savez pertinemment que Milgazia-san n'est pas du tout mon type. Bien entendu, je me serais peut-être laissé tenté, si çà avait été Aragorn-san. »

« A propos, intervint Sam rudement, pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Grand-Pas ? Je trouve suspect que vous soyez revenu seul. »

Lina passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec irritation, un air farouche sur son visage. Que fallait-il faire pour que cet ennuyeux péquenot, mal embouché, cesse de lancer des accusations idiotes à tout bout de champ ? C'était encore pire que de supporter le grand Trou Noir entre les deux oreilles de Gourry du quel semblait émerger un flot quasi-continu de sottise. La seul chose qui sauva Monsieur Gamgee de la remarquable expérience de se trouver la cible du sortilège, DILL BRANDO, était le pragmatisme de Céline Velmaux qui avait emménagé derrière la jolie frimousse de l'Enfant Terrible du Chaos et de la destruction. Démolir le jardinier de M.Sacquet aurait certes un effet positif sur son humeur mais briserait définitivement le peu de confiance que les Hobbits lui témoignaient.

« Puisqu'on n'a pas entendu des cris de terreurs, fit la dramata, je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui faire to grand numéro de séduction. »

« Vous êtes méchante Lina-san ! Geignit le démon rigolard, faussement peiné. Faut-il que vous me rappeliez sans cesse le peu de succès de ma campagne amoureuse. »

« Alors, où diable est-il parti ? Demanda un Merry de moins en moins enclin au petite pirouette oratoire de Xellos. »

« Voyons, M.Brandebouque ! Un peu de calme ! J'en venais justement à cette affaire. Vous devriez vraiment apprendre à mieux gérer votre stress comme je vous l'ai suggéré à Bree. A ce rythme, vous n'allez pas faire de vieux os. »

« Calme ou pas, fit Frodon à mi-voix, nos chances de nous sortir de ce guêpier sont déjà bien faible. »

Le démon tourna la tête vers le hobbit affaiblit et prit le temps de savourer les ondes de désespoir qui emplissaient l'espace. Le jeune monsieur Sacquet suintait la terreur et le désespoir de tous ses pores. Etre à ses côtés était aussi agréable que de jouir à volonté d'une intarissable fontaine à champagne.

« Oh ! Pour répondre à votre question, les Nazguls se sont séparés et nous avons fait de même pour les prendre en chasse. Le mien m'a malheureusement filé entre les doigts. »

« Mais, reprit-il, je ne suis pas revenu bredouille. Je me suis permis de rapporter quelques souvenirs. »

Le prêtre-général retira de sa sacoche deux objets enveloppés chacun dans une toile rêche et brune. Il déballa le premier, révélant les restes tordus et corrodés de ce qui fut une arme d'une excellente facture, indéniablement produite par un maître forgeron. L'arme prise à la créature des Galgals n'avait pas survécu au contacte du Nazgul.

Le second contenait l'arme qui avait infligé à Frodon la blessure qui le faisait tant souffrir. La dague en acier froid, gris et terne, n'avait aucun ornement ou personnalité, standardisé et impersonnelle comme si elle avait été produite en masse dans une usine.

« Et voici l'arme du crime, déclara-t-il. »

Milgazia fronça les sourcils face au vecteur du mal qui affligeait le jeune monsieur Sacquet. Cette lame suintait le maléfice que charriait maintenant le sang du hobbit. Le seigneur Dragon se maudit d'avoir été aussi présomptueux. Il savait que le poignard était ensorcelé et que cette malédiction n'était pas bénigne. Même si une partie de la responsabilité devait être échue à la dramata et à son insistance, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas prie les précautions les plus élémentaires. Il avait considéré que la magie noire de ce monde ne pouvait se comparer à la magie blanche d'un seigneur Ryuzoku et Frodon en avait payé le prix.

« L'arrogance et la présomption ne sont pas seulement l'apanage des serviteurs de Valbazard, se dit-il sombrement. Il semblerait que mon clan en soit tout autant doté. »

La sorcière rousse prit cette dague et l'examina attentivement.

« C'est pas de la camelote, fit-elle. Celui qui a créé un sortilège aussi répugnant est un génie ou un dément. »

« Bien souvent, nota le démon d'un ton aimable, la frontière entre le génie et la folie est bien mince. Observez la structure de ce maléfice ! Remarquez la cohésion de l'interface Matériel/Astral ! Il a été conçu de telle sorte qu'il se lie à sa victime, l'assimilant astralement. De plus le vecteur est un morceau de la lame qui reste fiché dans la blessure provoquant une infection qui affaiblit la victime. »

« Vous admirez cette horreur comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, alors que monsieur Frodon est dans un piteux état ! S'emporta Sam. Je devrai… »

« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? L'interrompit Merry. La tentative de monsieur Milgazia n'a fait que déclencher des convulsions chez Frodon. »

« Oh! Pour vous répondre, fit le démon en plaçant son indexe devant ses lèvres, c'est un secret. »

L'indignation se peignit sur le visage de chaque hobbit, à l'exception de celui de Frodon. Le jeune monsieur Sacquet était aussi faible qu'un chaton qui venait de naître, et donc incapable de s'indigner d'une façon satisfaisante. Lina, quant à elle, arbora une lasse irritation.

« Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, intervint le dragon d'un ton austère ! Xellos n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. Même s'il avait une idée pour vous guérir monsieur Sacquet, il serait bien incapable de la mettre en application. En faisant planer le doute de la sorte, il ne cherche qu'à entretenir sa réputation d'érudition absolue. »

« Hé bien, Milgazia-san ! Répondit le mazoku souriant d'un ton dangereusement affable. Vous semblez être bien certain de votre analyse. »

« Nous nous connaissons depuis bien longtemps Xellos, répondit froidement le seigneur Dragon. Et je dois dire que vos capacités dans ce domaine sont proches du zéro absolu. »

« Tout comme vos aptitudes au combat, répliqua le démon aimablement. Après tout, vous ne remportez de bataille que lorsque vous vous battez contre vos propres congénères et seulement par traîtrise. »

« Le clan de Rurguardia, fit Milgazia d'un ton aussi glacial que le blizzard, n'a jamais pris les armes contre d'autres Ryuzoku. »

«Crimine abuno disce omnes , fit le démon sardoniquement. »

L'atmosphère se fit glaciale, le sourire de Xellos se fit carnassier et les yeux de Milgazia encore plus froid que les neiges éternelles, de véritables poignards glacés transperçant le prêtre inexorablement. La tension entre le démon et le dragon se fit palpable. Les hobbits s'éloignèrent d'eux, se regroupant autour de Frodon. M.Métalium regardait Milgazia avec espièglerie comme s'il le défiait de le frapper et de s'adonner aux instincts violents de sa race.

« FIREBALL, retentit la voix de Lina Inverse. »

Cette bataille de volonté prit fin lorsqu'une énorme boule de feu enveloppa les deux belligérants. L'explosion tua dans l'œuf ce conflit qui aurait causé bien plus de dommages collatéraux qu'aurait pu en causer une chamaillerie entre Xellos et Filia. Le Ryuzoku et le Mazoku étaient tous deux à terre, sonnés, grillés mais calmes et silencieux.

« Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu, déclara Lina rudement. »

---------------------------

Le retour d'Aragorn fut accueilli par les hobbits avec un enthousiasme débordant. En effet, après s'être remis de la boule de feu qui les avait percutés, le Dragon et le Démon se tinrent à l'écart l'un de l'autre ce qui créa une atmosphère tendue fort inconfortable pour les ressortissants de la Comté. Le ranger était aussi revenu bredouille, n'ayant retrouvé qu'un manteau noir brûlé et en lambeaux. Son Nazguls, même s'il n'était plus qu'une des âmes damnées de Sauron, jouissait encore de son intelligence et avait su tirer partie de son invisibilité naturelle, disparaissant dans la nuit comme le spectre qu'il était.

Un bref examen des restes de la dague ensorcelée et de la blessure de Frodon, ainsi que les observations de Milgazia concernant le mal qui affligeait le jeune monsieur Sacquet, confirma ses propres soupçons.

« Hélas ! S'écria le Ranger. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent guérir une blessure infligée par ce poignard maudit. »

La défaite put se lire alors sur les visages de chacun des hobbits ; leur dernier espoir s'envolant. Frodon qui avait repris quelque force, était bien plus abattu et désespéré que ses compagnons car il se rendait compte de sa monumentale sottise. Il ouvrit sa main valide qu'il avait gardée fermée tout du long et regarda cet Anneau traître qui lui causait autant d'ennui. Il l'avait mis au doigt non pas de son propre chef mais sous l'emprise d'une volonté malfaisante qui s'était joué de lui en tirant parti de ses terreurs. Malfaisant mais pourtant si précieux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le jeter car il était sous sa responsabilité.

« Mais ne désespérez pas Frodon ! Fit Aragorn. Vous êtes fait d'une pâte bien plus forte que Gandalf ne l'avait sous-entendu. Et les soins que vous a apportés Milgazia ont pour l'instant endigué le mal qui vous ronge. »

« Et bien Ari, dit Lina d'un ton déterminé, il faudra revoir ton itinéraire. Vu l'état de Frodon, on ne peut plus se permettre un voyage de deux à trois semaines. »

« En effet, fit le ranger, il nous faudra prendre le risque d'emprunter la route pendant une partie du trajet. Mais les Nazguls sont toujours après nous ; il nous faudra les éviter à tout prix et donc reprendre des chemins de traverse. »

« Arrête un peu ton char, gronda la dramata ! Ils étaient cinq et j'en ai atomisé trois. Les deux survivants ne vont pas risquer leur carcasse après ma petite démonstration. »

« Vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils vont en rester là, répondit Aragorn avec irritation. Ce sont les Spectres Servants de l'Anneau. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'avoir rempli leur mission. »

« Ils sont sûrement aussi tenaces que tu le dis Ari, rétorqua la sorcière rousse, mais ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une pareille opposition de notre part. »

« En effet, commenta Milgazia, ils ont non seulement échoué mais ils ont aussi subi des pertes importantes. Maintenant qu'ils savent ce dont nous sommes capables, ils vont redoubler de prudence et attendre des renforts. »

« Nous serons donc tranquilles pour un temps ? Demanda Frodon un peu soulagé. »

« Rien n'est moins sûr, fit sombrement le Ranger. Nous devons repartir le plus tôt possible. Les quatre autres sont encore dans la nature et peuvent nous surprendre à tout moment. »

« S'ils n'ont pas participé au raid de la nuit dernière, dit Lina, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas être dans les environs. Nous avons donc un petit délai que nous devons mettre à profit sans tarder. »

« Je suppose que vous avez des suggestions, demanda Grand-Pas fermement qui appréciait de moins en moins de voir Lina mettre son grain de sel. »

« Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec aplomb. On laisse tomber les chemins de traverse et on prend le chemin le plus rapide. »

« C'est de la folie furieuse, répliqua le ranger ! Si nous prenons la route principale, ils nous tendront une embuscade avant que nous arrivions à Fondcombe. Ils attaqueront en force sans nous laisser la moindre chance de nous en sortir. »

« Hé, Gros-panard, tempêta l'Enfant Chérie du Chaos et de Destruction ! Crois-tu que je sois idiote ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le plus court moyen pour aller d'un point A à un point B, c'est la ligne droite. »

« En fait, commenta Xellos innocemment, c'est la ligne courbe puisque la planète est ronde. »

La sorcière rousse, prise en faute sur cet aspect de la géographie, se retourna vers le Mazoku et lui lança un regard courroucé. Xellos se contenta d'arborer son sourire satisfait et sarcastique, invitant silencieusement à ce qu'on lui efface brutalement du visage.

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Lança Sam agacé. Quoi que nous décidions, il faut agir sans tarder. Regardez M.Frodon ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de bavarder inutilement. »

« Je suis d'accord avec M.Gamgee, fit Milgazia en hochant la tête. Il semblerait que notre ami fasse preuve de plus de bon sens que nous tous réunis. Dis nous ce que tu as en tête, Lina. »

La sorcière fixa le ranger avec un petit sourire narquois et pointa du doigt le ciel.

« Nous n'avons qu'à prendre la voie des airs. Dis-moi, Ari ? Combien il y a-t-il à vol d'oiseau d'ici à Foncombe ? »

Aragorn fixa la dramata de ses yeux pénétrant et calculateur, puis porta son regard vers l'horizon comme pour évaluer la distance. L'idée de la sorcière présentait en effet beaucoup d'avantage. Les Esprits Servant de l'Anneau ne pourraient pas les suivre dans les airs, ni pister leurs traces ou les surprendre à l'arrêt comme la nuit dernière.

« Cela dépendra de notre vitesse de déplacement, répondit-il. Au pas de l'homme, cela prendra une semaine. Trois jours tout au plus si nous allons à la même allure qu'un cheval. »

« Dans ce cas, dit Lina fermement, préparez-vous pour votre baptême de l'air. »

Après un solide petit-déjeuner, les dispositions pour le premier vol commercial en Terre du Milieu furent rapidement prises et chaque passager fut assigné à l'un de Slayers. Malgré le monumental échec de Milgazia dans sa tentative pour guérir Frodon, ce fut lui que Sam choisit pour les transporter, lui et son maître. Non pas que le jardinier de M.Sacquet lui témoignât plus de confiance, mais quitte à choisir parmi ces trois fauteurs de trouble, le seigneur dragon remportait haut la main son suffrage. L'instinct de survit aiguisé d'Aragorn le poussa à choisir Lina Inverse plutôt qu'un Xellos aguicheur pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes pour un observateur extérieur. Pippin et Merry choisirent par défaut d'accompagner le Mazoku souriant, espérant que ce lunatique individu ne tirerait pas parti de cette situation pour leur jouer un mauvais tour.

Chaque groupe scellé dans une bulle, prirent leur envol et adoptèrent la formation en triangle. Lina était en tête menant cette escadrille assistée à la navigation par Aragorn dont le teint un peu pâle et les dents serrés indiquait une lutte acharnée entre sa volonté et un mal qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour avant l'avènement d'une quelconque révolution technologique ouvrant la voie vers le transport aérien.

Cette affliction communément appelée le « mal de l'air » induite par la vue panoramique qu'offrait la transparence de la bulle de ce pays triste et morne, le défilement rapide du sol et leur altitude terrassa les hobbits bien plus que ne l'avait laissé supposer leur expérience de la veille. Frodon, déjà affaibli par sa blessure fut le premier a succombé aux nausées et, ce faisant, décora la cape blanche du Seigneur Dragon dans le style très avant-gardiste et particulièrement prisé dans les concerts Grunge. Milgazia gronda un obscène juron dans la langue draconienne et intima au groupe l'ordre d'atterrir, prétextant pour cette halte la nécessité de soulager les hobbits. Bien entendu, une fois à terre, il se désintéressa d'eux et utilisa un sort de blanchisserie pour rendre à sa cape sa propreté perdue.

Pendant que le dragon s'attelait à son problème vestimentaire, les autres hobbits finirent par imiter Frodon. Sam et Pippin rendirent tripes et boyaux sur leurs pieds, tandis que Merry, sauvant un peu de sa dignité, put se dissimuler derrière un rocher. Malheureusement, Le mazoku souriant ne fit montre d'aucune compassion et les éperonna de ses sarcasmes.

« Vous savez Sam-san, fit-il, je crois que ce bout de saucisse vient du dîner de l'avant-veille. »

La patience de l'Enfant Terrible du Chaos et de la destruction vis à vis des simagrées du prêtre-général rétrécissait comme une peau de chagrin. Ordinairement, elle aurait toléré ce petit numéro car Xellos était comme une catastrophe naturelle, totalement hors de contrôle du commun des mortels. Mais le mazoku était aussi son ami Xavier et donc suffisamment humain pour être ramené dans le rang.

« Vu que ce sujet te passionne autant, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous confectionner quelques sacs à vomi? »

« Quoi ! S'indigna le démon. »

« Voilà une tâche qui vous convient à la perfection, fit le dragon avec un petit sourire ironique. »

« Et tu lui donneras un coup de main Mil, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous raconter. »

Le Démon et le Dragon se fixèrent avec une expression horrifiée à la perspective d'être seul tous les deux. Leurs deux races étaient des ennemis naturels et la haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre, une caractéristique programmée jusqu'au plus profond de leur patrimoine génétique ou ce qui en faisait office dans le cas de Xellos.

« Vous êtes méchante Lina-san, geignit le mazoku plus aussi souriant. »

Milgazia, quant à lui, baissa les yeux et étouffa un grognement d'approbation forcé. Finalement, il existait bien au moins un chose sur laquelle un Ryuzoku et un Mazoku pouvaient s'entendre. Lorsque cette tâche ingrate fut exécutée et que chaque hobbit se vit dotés d'un de ces sacs. L'escadrille reprit son vol et fort heureusement et ne connut pas d'autres interludes aussi peu ragoûtant. Bien entendu, les hobbits arborèrent un teint verdâtre et maladif, mais rien à part quelques plaintes étouffées entre leurs dents ne franchit leur lèvre.

L'escadrille vola sans encombre et atterrit au crépuscule pour le plus grand plaisir des messieurs de la Comté qui avait développé un amour immodéré pour le sol depuis leur expérience aérienne. Ils établirent leur campement au sommet d'une pente douce après avoir reçu de Xellos et de Milgazia l'assurance que les Nazguls ne se trouvaient pas dans les environs. Cet emplacement leur offrait une vue sur un enchevêtrement de collines boisées. En dessous, ils pouvaient voir la Route en contourné le pied ; et à leur droite une rivière grise jetait un pâle reflet sous le soleil du soir. Dans le lointain, ils aperçurent une autre rivière dans une vallée pierreuse à demi voilée par la brume.

Tandis que Sam et Pippin préparaient le repas du soir, Milgazia ne put s'empêcher de noter que leur vol avait fatigué Lina plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. La sorcière rousse était un être extraordinaire qui avait à son palmarès la défaite d'un des fragments de Shabranigdou, celle de Phibrizo et de Darkstar, mais elle n'en restait pas moins humaine et possédait des limites auxquelles Xellos et lui-même n'étaient pas soumis.

« Dites-moi Aragorn, fit le dragon aimablement ! Combien de temps avons-nous gagné en ayant emprunté la voie des airs ? »

« Au moins cinq jours, répondit le ranger avec satisfaction. Nous sommes environs à mi-chemin et si nous continuons à cette cadence, nous arriverons à Fondcombe le surlendemain au plus tard. »

Cette nouvelle fit naître l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du jeune monsieur Sacquet dont l'état de santé se détériorait graduellement.

« Que voilà une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Franchement, j'en ai soupé de dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas possible, déclara sombrement le dragon. Voler de cette manière épuise nos forces. Les renouveler demande un peu de temps. Il nous faudra peut-être parcourir une partie du chemin à pied. »

« Parle pour toi, peau de fesse de lézard, dit Lina d'un air farouche ! »

La sorcière, sachant pertinemment que le dragon parlait d'elle en particulier, fusilla du regard Milgazia, insultée par la manière dont il tentait de la couver et du peu de foi qu'il témoignait envers ses capacités d'endurance et de récupération. C'était un risque et l'Enfant Terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction le savait pertinemment mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre option avec Frodon dans cet état.

« Voyons, Lina-san ! Fit Xellos d'un ton goguenard. Vous savez à quel point la constitution des Ryuzoku est faible. Un simple revers de la main et ils tombent comme des mouches. »

Le dragon serra les dents et ravala sa fierté une nouvelle fois. La part de Milgazia qui était Michel se demandait bien pourquoi Xavier continuait à l'aiguillonner de cette manière. Une horrible suspicion traversa son esprit concernant son compagnon mais il décida de l'écarter pour le moment.

« J'espère bien que non, s'exclama Sam Gamgee. Voler dans les airs ne me plait pas outre mesure mais vu l'état de santé de M.Frodon, je ne vois pas de meilleure solution. »

« Je te remercie Sam, répondit le jeune monsieur Sacquet, mais je ne suis pas encore à l'article de la mort. Je peux marcher un jour ou deux. »

Aragorn fixa Frodon un moment et dû se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune hobbit quoique d'un grand courage s'effondrerait de fatigue avant même d'avoir atteint le premier pont.

« Je crains qu'ils nous faillent alors vous porter, dit le Ranger. Vous n'êtes pas en état de suivre la cadence. »

« Alors c'est décidé, déclara la sorcière Rousse d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection. Nous continuons par la voie des Airs. »

La nuit succéda au soir et la troupe engloutit un repas copieux avec enthousiasme. Le Ryuzoku et le Mazoku guettaient tout deux l'éther astral aux cas où les Nazguls tenteraient un autre raide mais cela était peu probable. Autour de la flambée, ils s'échangeaient contes, légendes et chansons pour apaiser les tensions croissantes.

Xellos Métalium restait un peu à l'écart, la tête baissée, les yeux dissimulés sous son épaisse frange. Le mazoku aurait préféré que l'on lui épargnât ces échanges bon-enfant et que le reste de la compagnie, en particulier les Hobbits, restât en proie à la crainte.

La tentation se faisait de plus en plus pressante car sous ce verni sympathique et plein d'entrain, il pouvait ressentir la tension qui couvait. Le démon souriant, posa un regard furtif sur ses compagnons de voyage, notant les mille et unes opportunités qui le suppliaient d'agir : la nature soupçonneuse et buté de Sam Gamgee, la terreur et le calvaire qu'endurait Frodon, l'anxiété d'Aragorn, la gêne de Pippin et Merry, l'hostilité instinctive de Milgazia et le tempérament volcanique de Lina.

Il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques mots bien placés, une répartie cinglante et pleine d'esprit pour mettre le feu à cette poudrière et faire ripaille de toute cette excellente hostilité. Mais hélas, Xellos/Xavier ne pouvait se le permettre, trop de chose pouvait tourner mal entre ici et Fondcombe. Le prêtre-général se consola en passant en revue les victimes qu'il trouverait dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, particulièrement Gimli et Legolas.

Le jour suivant, les hobbits quoiqu'un peu pâle et les dents serrées, ne furent pas autant incommodés par le vol. Pippin et Merry s'émerveillaient même du paysage qui défilait sous leurs pieds et des oiseaux qui croisaient leur trajectoire.

Le moral était au beaux fixe mais hélas cela ne devait pas durer. Trois ombres noires émergèrent des nuages et foncèrent en piqué sur l'escadrille tel de sinistres rapaces. La compagnie prise complètement au dépourvue ne put voir que des masses sombres et écailleuses, des silhouettes sépulcrales drapées dans de longues capes noires et l'éclat métallique des épées.

Le second contingent de Nazguls sur leurs coursiers aériens, s'était manifesté pour expulser des cieux les impudents qui avaient osé défier la volonté de leur Maître. L'épée de l'assaillant de Xellos ne trouva que le néant. Le Mazoku ainsi que ses passagers s'étaient volatilisés comme par enchantement, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas aisé de prendre au dépourvu le prêtre-général.

La dramata et le ranger n'eurent pas la même chance. L'épée de leur agresseur transperça leurs bulles, les condamnant à une chute vertigineuse. Lina agrippa le bras d'Aragorn et, alertée par un cri bestial, se tourna vers le cavalier infernal. Le nazguls qui n'entendait pas leur accorder une mort aussi douce, lançait sa monture droit sur eux pour les happer et les écharper.

« FIREBALL, cria la sorcière rousse en tendant la main vers le monstre. »

Une large sphère ardente capable de faire fondre l'acier heurta la créature et explosa, illuminant le ciel comme un second soleil. Tandis que le nazguls, sa chaire spectrale grièvement brûlée, hurlant de douleur, tentait désespérément de redresser sa monture agonisante qui tombait en vrille, Lina rétablit RAYWING et fila vers la forêt où Aragorn et elle pourraient se dissimuler.

Milgazia, quant à lui, esquiva l'attaque, prit Frodon et Sam sous chaque bras et dissipa la bulle. Le ryuzoku, ignorant les cris de terreur des hobbits, chercha son assaillant et, lorsqu'il trouva la caricature immonde de dragon ainsi que son cavalier fantomatique, contre-attaqua. Un cri terrible et assourdissant jaillit de sa gorge ; un trait de plasma crépitant, fendit l'air et transperça l'aille de la bête immonde du Nazguls. La monture lâcha un glapissement rauque de douleur et tomba en chute libre malgré les efforts frénétiques de son maître.

En un éclair, le dragon fendit l'air avec son fardeau frétillant et glapissant, transperça la cime des arbres et atterrit sur le tapis végétal de la forêt. Ignorant les suppliques des hobbits, il jeta un regard circulaire sur son environnement puis leva la tête vers les hurlements de la monture démoniaque encore en l'air. Le cœur du dragon battait la chamade et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles tellement ces cris lui transperçaient les tympans.

Couvert par les cris des monstres, l'oreille fine du dragon put distinguer au loin le bruit d'un cheval au galop qui s'approchait de plus en plus vite. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de Nazgul qui venait à leur rencontre, le seigneur Dragon n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à révéler sa vraie nature aux hobbit et reprendre sa véritable apparence.

« Fuyez vers la rivière, intima-t-il à Sam et Frodon. Une fois que vous l'aurez traversé, vous serez en sécurité»

Le jeune monsieur Sacquet, malgré la blessure à son épaule et l'affaiblissement généraliser de tout son corps, trouva la force d'obéire et détalla à toute jambe avec Sam Gamgee. Milgazia, espérant que les deux hobbits parviennent à bon port, dégaina son épée et se prépara à protéger la retraite des malheureux hobbits. Il fixa de nouveau ses prunelles métalliques sur le Nazguls et sa monture aérienne qui de toute évidence, d'après sa trajectoire, avait repéré la fuite de Frodon. Le seigneur ryuzoku, ouvrit la bouche et cracha une fois de plus son souffle plasma en un rugissement qui résonna dans tous les environs. La bête de l'esprit servant fut transpercée par une lame incandescente de plasma qui l'éventra puis cautérisa la blessure. Le monstre tomba en piqué, malgré les efforts frénétiques du Nazguls qui tentait de rétablir sa trajectoire.

La créature fendit l'air et manqua de happer le dragon qui se jeta face contre terre. Le monstre s'écrasa dans le bois avenant en un tintamarre assourdissant. Milgazia se remit sur ses pieds et suivit hardiment la trace des arbres brisés laissée par le crash de la bête immonde. Il ne tarda pas à la retrouver ainsi qu'une silhouette noire et menaçante qui faisait de son mieux pour s'extraire de la catastrophe.

Le Nazguls, sonné par le crash, tituba puis se rendit compte de la présence du dragon. L'esprit servant de l'anneau le foudroya de son regard maléfique puis dégaina son épée. Milgazia leva la sienne et invoqua son pouvoir magique pour la renforcer.

« Holly Blade, souffla-t-il. »

La lame de l'épée du ryuzoku se mit à briller d'une douce lumière jaune pâle et à émettre un vrombissement intimidant. Le spectre, se précipita sur le seigneur dragon, semblant flotter sur le sol malgré la lourde armure qu'il portait. Il frappa d'estoc mais ce coup fut intercepter par l'épée de Milgazia. Ils restèrent quelques secondes le fer croisé, tentant de soumettre l'autre par la force. La lame noire, de la même nature que celle qu avait frappait Frodon, se mit à grésiller au contact de celle du dragon. Le ryuzoku repoussa violemment son adversaire et leva la main vers le Nazgul.

« Aqua Drive. »

Un large et violant jet d'eau à haute pression en jaillit et percuta le spectre en quelques instant et le projeta vers un bosquet de pin. Il en percuta un brutalement qui se brisa à l'impacte. Le spectre, trempé jusqu'à la moelle, à genoux, eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever, s'aidant de son épée qu'il utilisa comme canne. Milgazia, profitant du court répit qu'il avait obtenu, se mit à entonner une incantation dans sa langue natale.

« Chaotic Desintegrate. »

Le Nazgul fut happer par un éclair de lumière pâle qui se condensa en une sphère. Un rayon d'énergie en jaillit et forma une croix lumineuse dans laquelle on pouvait distinguer le corps crucifié du spectre. Le Nazgul, frappé par l'énergie purificatrice, gémissait en proie à une douleur telle qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis les temps où il avait été humain. L'attaque du Ryuzoku prit fin, ayant consumé l'esprit servant de l'anneau, ne laissant derrière que les morceaux vides de son armure.

Milgazia remarqua parmi les restes de son adversaire, un anneau d'or avec une pierre bleu pâle. Il le ramassa et l'examina quelques instant, sentant de manière indéniable son pouvoir sombre et corrompu.

« Vous gardez des souvenirs ? Fit la voix de Xellos qui émergea de l'orée du bois. »

Le mazoku souriant qui arborait une posture toujours aussi désinvolte, s'avança pour examiner la bague du Nazgul, fasciné aussi bien par la beauté de cet ouvrage que par l'obscurité qu'il en émanait. Le dragon remarqua aussi tôt que Merry et Pippin ne l'accompagnaient pas.

« Où sont passés Merry et Pippin ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Gronda Milgazia craignant que le pire ne soit arrivé. »

Le démon ne se départit pas de son large sourire inquiétant et irritant, attisant la suspicion du ryuzoku.

« A votre place, dit-il aimablement, je m'inquièterait pour Frodon et Sam. Vraiment, ce n'est pas très malin de les avoir envoyés comme çà seul dans la nature alors que la région grouille littéralement des agents de Sauron. »

Le seigneur Dragon eut un court instant de panique, craignant que le pire ne leur soit arrivé mais il se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas que ses émotions ne deviennent la pitance du Mazoku. Il leva son épée et la pointa droit sur Xellos pour marquer qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser embobiner par la langue bien pendue du prêtre farceur.

« Trèves de simagrées ! Fit Milgazia froidement. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire alors faite-le. »

Le mazoku sourit sinistrement et ouvrit ses yeux améthystes, fixant le dragon sans mot dire pour l'intimidé. Milgazia baissa son arme et la rengaina dans son fourreau, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il provoque de la sorte par une pareille bravade xellos ? Malgré tout, il parvint à contrôler sa terreur et à garder son calme, se disant qu'il avait devant lui non pas le prêtre-général de Zellas Métalium, l'un des plus puissant mazoku existant, mais son ami Xavier qui tout comme lui avait été victime d'un étrange caprice de l'univers.

« Oh ! S'exclama le démon. On dirait presque une déclaration. Dommage que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Aragorn. »

« Xavier ! Fit le dragon d'un ton fatigué. Tu veux bien cesser ton petit numéro. Cela devient agaçant. »

« Vraiment Mic ! Dit le mazoku avec entrain. Nous nous amusons pourtant si bien. Ce serait dommage de s'arrêter. »

« Dit moi seulement ce qui est arrivé à Merry et Pippin. »

Le mazoku ramena son index devant sa bouche et plissa ses lèvres en son petit sourire qui lui était si coutumier.

« Et bien, dit-il en clignant de l'œil, c'est un secret. »

Milgazia haussa les épaules, dépité par cette réponse qui était pourtant si coutumière au prêtre-farceur. Le dragon soupira et se massa l'arrête de son nez, résigné à devoir chercher lui-même sa propre réponse plutôt que de l'obtenir du prêtre cachottier. Il étendit ses perceptions astrales en quête d'une quelconque présence Nazguls ou de l'anneau unique mais fut bloquer par une puissante barrière qui s'élevait de la rivière.

« Je vois que vous avez découvert la barrière astrale qui a été certainement levée par le seigneur Elrond, nota le démon. »

« En effet, répondit le dragon en hochant la tête. Comme je n'arrive pas à distinguer l'Anneau dans le plan astral, j'en déduis que Frodon est à l'abri derrière cet écran. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de ce colifichet, demanda Xellos en désignant l'anneau du Nazgul d'un hochement de tête? »

Le dragon fixa quelques instant l'anneau corrompu dans sa main ganté. Une si petite chose avait réduit en esclavage le pauvre homme qui l'avait portait pendant des siècles et avait fait de lui un spectre. Milgazia ne comptait pas garder cette chose plus longtemps qu'il le devait. Il canalisa son pouvoir dans sa main et invoqua des flammes d'une chaleur intense, atteignant la température du plasma. Le métal fondit, la pierre craqua en une fine poudre, et il ne resta bientôt plus que la masse informe d'un amalgame d'or.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara le dragon en jetant à terre les reste inoffensifs de la bague. »

Le mazoku souriant acquiesça par un simple mouvement de tête mais il n'eut occasion d'ajouter mot. Une cavalcade effrénée attira leur attention et ils purent distinguer de fier coursier à la robe blanche se diriger vers eux. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas les cavaliers noirs à moins qu'ils aient déteint au lavage. L'un de ces cavaliers s'avança et rabattit son capuchon en arrière révélant une longue chevelure dorée chatoyante coiffée en arrière révélant les oreilles pointues propres à la race elfique. Son visage avait des très fins d'une beauté époustouflante modelée sur un chère rose pâle d'une infinie douceur. Ces quatre cavaliers, armés chacun d'un arc, d'un carquois plein de flèche et d'une épée à leur côté, semblaient être nimbés par une aura magique et pure.

« Salut à vous voyageurs, fit le meneur en hochant la tête en guise de salut. »

La voix de l'elfe était douce et musicale avec une étrange vertu apaisante aux oreilles des mortels. Mais ni Xellos, ni Milgazia n'étant des mortels à proprement parlé, n'étaient sensibles aux charmes et à la beauté naturelle des elfes. Les quatre guerriers remarquèrent la dépouille de la monture du Nazguls ainsi que les morceaux de l'armure noire éparpillée au sol. Ils échangèrent quelques mots d'un ton interloqué en leur langue maternelle que le dragon eut quelques difficulté à suivre malgré sa connaissance des langages elfiques

« Salut à vous maître Elfe, répondit Milgazia d'un ton ferme et contrôlé. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence parmi nous ? »

« La présence d'agents du Mordor nous a été signalée par le seigneur Elrond. Nous avons été envoyés pour assurer la protection d'un groupe de voyageur qui devait se rendre à Fondcombe. »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit le dragon d'un revers de la main désignant les restes du Nazguls, nous avons pu nous défaire de nos poursuivants. »

« Cela nous est forte aise messire, répondit l'elfe en souriant. Peu sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter de pouvoir terrasser ces sinistres créatures. »

« Vos louanges nous vont droit au cœur, coupa Xellos d'un ton sardonique. Mais je doute que nous soyons ceux que vous devez protéger. Comment vont les quatre hobbits qui se trouvent à présent sous la protection du seigneur Elrond ? »

Le seigneur Elfe scruta intensément le prêtre-farceur qui gardait cette expression amusée sur son beau visage androgyne. La présence de deux personnages capables d'accomplir un pareil exploit, était fort dérangeant. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été admis dans le secret sur la nature de ce que ce convoi transportait. Quoi que cela puisse être, si l'Ennemi déployait les Spectres Servant, cela avait une grande valeur.

« Nous les avons laissés aux bons soins du seigneur Glorfindel et de sa suite afin qu'ils soient escortés à Fondcombe en toute sécurité. Par contre, votre présence dans cette affaire mérite quelques explications. »

Milgazia fixa l'Elfe de ses prunelles d'or, son visage figé en une expression sévère et scrutatrice. Ils avaient pour l'instant réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'histoire en assurant la protection de Frodon et de l'anneau. Maintenant que les hobbits étaient entre les mains des serviteurs du seigneur Elrond, leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. Il fallait qu'ils imposent leur présence poliment mais fermement.

« Ah bon ! Fit le mazoku souriant, d'après ce que nous avons entendu dire de l'hospitalité du seigneur Elrond, nous nous attendions à plus d'égards. Nous avons après tout sauvé la carcasse de ces messieurs de la comté et leur très précieux chargement. »

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, nota le dragon rudement, vous nous avez cassé les pieds plus qu'autre chose. »

Le prêtre-général de Zellas Métalium lança un regard faussement peiné au dragon, ravi de voir que l'antagonisme naturel qu'ils partagent, se révélait au grand jour. Michel à la différence de Xavier, ne se laissait pas dicter son comportement par la personnalité de Milgazia mais avait quelques difficultés à gérer l'hostilité croissante qu'il ressentait vis à vis du démon connu comme étant le Tueur de Dragon.

« On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seul tous les deux, fit une voix féminine qui s'élevait de l'orée des bois. »

C'était Lina accompagnée d'Aragorn. Le seigneur Elfe, descendit de son cheval et salua le ranger, échangeant quelques paroles aimables et rassurantes sur les intentions de Slayers. Aragorn, malgré le comportement agaçant de Xellos, s'était porté garant pour eux, ce qui suffit à dissiper les suspicions de l'escouade d'elfe. Le regard de l'Enfant Terrible du Chaos et de la Destruction fut attiré immédiatement par la carcasse du coursier du Nazgul. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître la marque de l'œuvre de Milgazia.

« Bravo Mil, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je mène toujours au score. »

La sorcière asséna un grand coup de pied au casque du Nazgul qui alla percuta un arbre et retomba sur le sol bruyamment.

« Cela fait trois à un pour moi. Il faudrait te réveiller un peu Xellos, sinon tu vas finir bon dernier. »

« Vous êtes méchante Lina-san. Vous oubliez de compter la créature des Galgal que j'ai pourfendu pour sauver la vie de Frodon-san et de ses compagnons. »

La sorcière croisa les bras et arbora un sourire, satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Dans ce cas, dit-elle, il faut aussi compter tout le bataillon d'orc et de bandit que j'ai zigouillé avec Mil et Ari. Et je dois dire que dans ce cas, je suis toujours en tête. »

« Vous vraiment injuste, geignit le démon. Comment puis-je vous rattraper si vous vous escrimez à chercher les ennuis ! »

« Vous êtes plus enclin à vous rendre imbuvable plutôt qu'utile, nota Aragorn. Tout ce dont vous avez été capable depuis que je vous connais et de geindre et de provoquer la colère de vos compagnons. »

« Oh ! Fit le mazoku souriant d'un air ravi, je ne savais pas que cela vous importez autant. »

Le démon s'approcha du ranger et lui caressa la poitrine affectueusement. Aragorn repoussa violemment la main provocatrice, révulsé par son contacte.

« Ne me touchez pas ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Le démon sourit se gorgeant du dégoût et de la haine naissante du ranger. Qui aurait cru que ce cher Ari était quelque peu homophobe ? Cela promettait un intéressant voyage en perspective. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rencontrer les autres protagonistes de cette affaire et de goûter à leurs sombres émotions.


End file.
